For the One She Loves
by Sparrow's Mistress
Summary: Kagome is ready to start her new life but what happens when she finds an old book on the fedual era with her whole future mapped out? What happens when she seals the well to save the people she loves from... herself? And that's just the first 5 chapters!
1. The Final Battle! Or is it?

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters for that matter. Only this story and any other characters that come from my beautiful mind.

**For the One She Loves**

**By: Sparrow's Mistress**

**Chapter 1: The Final Battle! Or is it? Part 1:**

**Inuyasha's True Feelings**

"Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga and it transformed in to the fang. "Come on out and fight!"

Inuyasha and the gang were in front of Naraku's castle. All of them ready and waiting for battle, their tensions high. This was what they've been waiting for. The moment that was always in the back of their minds. The final battle with Naraku. They were ready to take back the shards and end this once and for all.

Everyone was there except for Shippo who Inuyasha told to stay behind.

_**

* * *

Flashback **_

"Come on Inuyasha! Pleease! Can I go? I promise I'll stay out of trouble." whined Shippo. They were all in the hut, ready to leave.

"Feh," said Inuyasha. "You'd only get in my way. With you I'd have to make sure two people are safe. And I can't fight Naraku with worrying about Kagome and you!" Inuyasha crossed his arms.

Kagome's eye started to twitch._ 'What! Does he think I can't take care of myself?' _"Excuse me Inuyasha? I hardly think I need you to look after me."

"Wench, shut up and let me protect you!" Inuyasha said getting in Kagome's irritated face.

Kagome closed her eyes. "Inuyasha?" She opened her beautiful chocolate brown eyes and smiled. Inuyasha took a step back knowing that he had said the wrong thing.

"Kagome... Now wait a minute here... I know that face. Kagome please don't..."

"Inuyasha, SIT BOY!" Kagome turned her back on the big crater in the middle of the hut. And after what seemed like 3 minutes later, the spell wore off and Inuyasha was finally able to get up. He opened his mouth as if to say something.

_'Go ahead Inuyasha, make my day... again.' _Kagome thought, her eyes twinkling.

Inuyasha quickly shut his mouth and walked outside. "Let's go already." Everyone walked outside of the hut. "Get on Kagome," said Inuyasha, as he bent his knees.

Kagome looked at him surprised. _'He'd give me a ride even after I sat him?'_

Inuyasha saw the look on her face. "Come on, I don't have all day!"

Kagome got on and rested her head on Inuyasha's back. Kagome loved when he carried her. She found safety and comfort.

Sango and Miroku got on Kirara and Shippo silently got on too without anyone noticing. Inuyasha chuckled to himself. _'He thought I wouldn't notice? He should know better._'

"Shippo what did I say?"

"Awww, Inuyasha!" Shippo whined again giving Inuyasha a sad look.

_'Will this kit ever learn?'_

Kagome looked to Shippo sadly. "Shippo even though Inuyasha put it in a very insensitive way," she said looking in Inuyasha's way, "He's right, and he's only looking out for your well-being." Kagome said to Shippo in a very motherly tone. She kissed him on the head and telling him that it was too dangerous for him and that they'd be back as soon as possible.

Shippo walked back to the hut with his head down pouting and Inuyasha gave her a weird look. Kagome looked back and saw him staring at her curiously. "What?"

"It's just... you hardly ever agree with me. It's nice."

Kagome smiled at him and he felt his heart melt. "Now lets go." He said as Kagome held on tight and he took of running as Kirara followed.

* * *

"Inuyasha, how nice of you to come and visit me." Naraku said as he appeared from the front doors of his castle. He's facial expression amused and as evil as ever. 

"Like hell Naraku! We've come for the rest of the jewel shards you hold in your possession." Inuyasha and the gang had collected the entire jewel shards except the ones that Naraku held. Kagome wore the almost fully completed Shikon No Tama around her neck on a chain. "Why don't you play nicely and just hand over the jewel shards and I'll promise your death will be quick." Inuyasha said as he cracked his neck and flexed his claws.

Naraku laughed maniacally which sent a shiver down Kagome's spine. Kagome looked around at her friends' faces.

_'Everyone here has a reason to be here. Miroku because Naraku cursed his family with the wind tunnel.'_ She stared at Miroku who thought about releasing his cursed family trait but then saw Naraku's wasps flying about and decided against it.

_'Sango's here to avenge her father and brother Kohaku. It had been terrible for Sango when Naraku controlled Kohaku and made him kill their father.' _Kagome looked at Sango's face and found traces of pain and a need of vengeance. Sango gripped her Hiraikotsu ready to throw it at Naraku at any second now.

Kagome sighed. _'And Inuyasha, you're here for Kikyo. For how Naraku turned you against each other and how he was the reason she died. Your first love. If you only knew how I felt about you. I know you still love Kikyo but I'm here beside you and I'm not going to turn my back on you.'_

Kagome left her thoughts behind as she turned her focus and Naraku noticed his minions starting to surround them. Sango looked at her for a moment and Kagome nodded.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as she released her bone boomerang. It sliced seven demons before Sango braced herself for its return. Miroku started swinging his staff and bringing it down upon the demons. Kagome pulled an arrow out of her quiver and notched it. She released it and a bright pink and white light flew through the sky and skewered two demons, which quickly turned to dust.

Inuyasha was already heading for Naraku, killing any of the demons that got in his way. After finally getting rid of half of the demons, he finally reached Naraku. They looked at each other with spite and pure hatred.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled, but before it could do any real damage, Kagura jumped in front of Naraku and blocked Inuyasha's attack, which sent it flying back to him. He flew backwards and his red haori sporting little rips by his own attack. "Damn you Kagura!" He cursed.

Kagura closed her fan, stepped back into the woods surrounding the castle and continued to watch the fight. Naraku had made it clear that Inuyasha was his to deal with. Unless he summoned for her services.

Inuyasha charged at Naraku but his tentacle grabbed him around the neck and lifted him from the ground suffocating him. Inuyasha dropped Tetsusaiga and tried to pry the tentacle loose.

Kagome purified four more demons then looked around for Inuyasha. She found him lifted into the air by one of Naraku's tentacles. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. She took a step forward then paused.

"Kagome... stay... back!" Inuyasha made out as he gasped for air.

Naraku looked at the young miko. "Well I guess I should thank you for bringing the jewel to me and saving me the trouble of tracking you down and taking it from you."

"STAY AWAY FROM HER NARAKU!" spit Inuyasha as blood started to drip from his mouth.

Naraku smiled at the hanyou coyly. "Inuyasha, can it be that you have fallen for Kikyo's reincarnation?" He asked, the smirk on his face getting wider.

Inuyasha growled low in his chest and stared at Naraku with hatred. '_How dare me ask that!' _But Inuyasha glanced at Kagome who was blushing. "Kikyo and her might share the same soul but they're completely different!"

Naraku laughed. "How pitiful Inuyasha, you can say that all you want but even your enemies can see your weakness for the young miko!"

Inuyasha stole another glance at Kagome, her bow at her side, realizing that a battle field was no place for her to be.

_'He's right. I am always putting my feelings first because I like having her at my side. But it puts her in danger.'_

Naraku clicked his tongue and mused, "I will say this Inuyasha she is very beautiful, just like Kikyo. What I wouldn't do to get..." Naraku didn't have a chance to finish his sentence because Inuyasha reached out and slit his throat. But was surprised when Naraku's miasma sprayed him in the face.

Naraku laughed and released Inuyasha letting him fall to the ground gasping for air. Naraku left Inuyasha's side and darted in Kagome's way.

She gasped. _'No! He's coming right at me!'_ Kagome was frozen in fear.

* * *

A/n: These used to be two different chapters but because they were so short I decided to combine them. Do you think that is better? This second part is called **Kagome's True Powers.**

* * *

Kagome closed her eyes, awaiting the attack and the pain that would follow, but it never came. She looked up and saw a panicked face that belonged to Inuyasha. Who, had bounded into the air and tackled Naraku to the ground. They were both on the ground wrestling with each other. "Kagome, run! Get out of here!" Inuyasha yelled as he struggled with Naraku's tentacles. But Kagome couldn't just leave him. 

Inuyasha got up, turning his back on a wounded Naraku and faced Kagome. "What are you waiting for wench? Go alrea..."

Inuyasha eyes went wide and grunted in pain. He looked down at his chest and Kagome followed his gaze. There they saw one of Naraku's tentacles wiggling through his chest. Inuyasha looked up at Kagome with anguish in his eyes, his face contorted in pain. He grabbed at his chest and fell face first into the dirt.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed.

"Now for you young miko." Naraku said as he looked over to her.

Something in Kagome snapped. She raised her bow and screamed. "NARAKU YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

Kagome closed her eyes as she felt an enormous rush of power wanting to be released from her body. All of a sudden there was a bright blast of miko light surrounding her. Her shirt moved around her body and her hair floated above her head as if she was underwater. Kagome was glowing pink and white and it made her look like an angel. An angel that was about to condemn somebody to hell and back again, several times.

The strange power fought inside her, looking for any outlet to put itself into. It wanted out. And Kagome felt obliged to give it what it wanted. She was over come with anger and desperation. Naraku had wounded Inuyasha and he would pay.

She finally opened her eyes in a flash and startled Naraku. Kagome smiled evilly as she saw fear in Naraku's eyes. She then aimed her bow and Naraku and drew back on the bow string, hard.

Sango and Miroku stopped fighting at stared at Kagome in awe. Never had they seen so much power before. Inuyasha also lifted his head when he sensed a great power near him driven by love and anger, surprised when he saw Kagome, surrounded by the light.

_'So much power. That alone could kill me in seconds several times over.' _Inuyasha thought then grimaced. _'Remind me to try and not get Kagome enraged like that.'_

As soon as Kagome's smile had appeared it disappeared and her gaze went cold. "This is for all the people you manipulated and killed!" Kagome yelled, as she allow the strange power inside her to find an outlet and sent all of it into the arrow and released it, letting her arrow fly through the dark miasma that covered the air.

The arrow hit Naraku with such a force that it pierced right through him and sent him flying backwards into the trees.

A shadow in the trees scowled. She snapped her fan open and covered her face. "Damn you Naraku. I though that once you died I would be freed from you. But it seems that if I do not do something, you'll come back for me."

Everyone's attention was still in the other direction. Where Naraku had been blasted back into the forest. And Kagura smirked as she saw the perfect opportunity to cause more damage. With that, Kagura ran up behind Kagome, who was just standing there dazed and a little wiped out from the sudden power burst. She opened her fan and dragged it deep alongside Kagome's back. And before she realized what just happened Kagura flew off on her feather.

Kagome felt the warm gush of blood first. She took her hand and touched where she felt it originate from. She then drew back her hand, and saw it covered in crimson liquid. That's when all the pain rushed over her body. She looked up at Inuyasha's astonished face, who was lying on the ground several feet away, and fell to the ground. She saw Inuyasha's eyes go wide as he forcefully got to his feet, winced in pain, and ran to her side.

"KAGOME! IIE!"

Hearing the panic in his voice as he called her name put her at ease and she gave in to the darkness.

Inuyasha was on the ground when Kagome shot the arrow at Naraku and he watched as he flew backwards into the woods. He looked back at the miko that he loved so much but would never tell, and was just blown away by her power. But she was just standing there looking at him with empty eyes then look down at her hand. He saw her eyes flutter and then she fell to the ground. At first he didn't understand but then he saw the massive amount of blood that soaked the back of her shirt and forced himself to stand up despite the pain screaming in his mind.

_'Come on you damned body of mine. Kagome's hurt.'_ Inuyasha almost fell down again but regained his balance and leaped to Kagome's side.

Sango and Miroku were also in a confused daze but quickly snapped out of it when they saw a blur of red run to Kagome. Inuyasha reached for Kagome and examined her body. It look like she had a deep gash in her back and he was mystified to what had caused it. But nonetheless he took her in to his arms and buried his face in her hair.

Sango and Miroku reached Inuyasha and Kagome and knelt down beside them. Sango had tears in her eyes and Miroku was solemn.

"Inuyasha you must get her back to Kaede quick. Sango and I will stay and take care of things here." Miroku said as he put his hand on his shoulder.

Inuyasha looked up at Miroku and Sango and nodded. He stood up and ran as fast as his legs could carry him in the direction of the village.

* * *

Please read and review. 

Sparrow's Mistress


	2. The Last Jewel Shards

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

**

* * *

**

For the One She Loves

**By: Sparrow's Mistress**

**Chapter 2: The Last Jewel Shards and Inuyasha's Blood**

* * *

Sango and Miroku still stood in the wide clearing surrounded by demon remains. Both we're quiet and wore grave expressions. They had no idea how hurt their companion was and they were very worried. "Houshi-sama, do you think that he'll make it in time?" Sango asked putting her hand over her heart.

"We can only hope and pray that he does." Miroku said looking at Sango. They held each other's gazes for a minute longer then let go. Sango looked around and her eyes went wide. "Sango what's wrong?" Miroku asked.

"Miroku? What happened to Naraku? Do you think he died?" Sango said her voice wavering.

Miroku looked around. "We can't be sure., but there's only one way to find out." He moved about the battle field. "Didn't he fly into those bushes over there?" Miroku pointed to the bushes where they last saw Naraku fly into.

They cautiously walked over to the last place they had seen Naraku, and walked behind the trees and bushes to search for him or any clues that would lead them in his direction.

"Miroku! Look at this!" Sango was crouching down looking up at Miroku.

"Why Lady Sango! Do you this is an appropriate time for this?" Miroku asked sadly and he received a reply from Sango's bone boomerang.

"On the ground hentai!" Sango yelled.

"You want me on the ground. Why Sango, I like this side of you." Another hit on his head and he came to his senses. He looked at the ground. And there, just lying there on the ground, were the last two shards of the Shikon jewel.

"They seemed to be already purified. I wonder how that is? Naraku was pure evil." Stated Sango from the ground with her hands on her chin staring at the shards.

"It must have been Kagome's sacred arrow. I bet it consumed Naraku and purified the shards."

"So that means that... Naraku's dead?" Sango asked looking up at Miroku in disbelief.

"Yes. That would mean that..." Miroku removed his prayer beads in a hurry and when he unraveled his hand it was whole. There was no wind tunnel. Miroku's eyes went wide. "Sango, look!"

Miroku showed her his hand and she stared at it amazed. "Oh Miroku! I'm so happy for you. You don't have to worry anymore about the wind tunnel eventually swallowing you up!" Sango went over to Miroku and hugged him. Miroku was surprised and took advantage of the moment. He slowly let his hand slide down Sango's back and–

"HENTAI!" Sango yelled and slapped Miroku. Miroku fell to the ground and just laid there. Sango stared at him and frowned. _'Any other time I would be...' _She shook her head. "How can you do that when Kagome-chan is badly hurt!"

Miroku's grinned disappeared as he struggled to stand up. He looked at Sango with anguish in his eyes. "Let's get back to the village." He said as he placed the jewel shards inside his robe.

"Kirara!" Kirara walked over and transformed. "She and Miroku got on Kirara quickly and Sango scratched behind her beloved friend's ear. "Let's go home Kirara."

Inuyasha was running through the forest deep in thought. _'If only I hadn't been so impulsive to get to Naraku. If I just tried harder to conceal my feelings for Kagome. If I just protected her more, she would have never gotten hurt.' _He looked down at the frail and pale face that belonged to Kagome. The face that always held such happiness and energy was now devoid of both emotions. Now, it was only pale and seemingly lifeless.

'_I still can't believe how much power I felt come from her. Such strong emotions. Was the love I felt come from her directed at me? Can she possibly feel the same way about me that I feel about her?' _Inuyasha shook his head. '_No, how can she. I'm always putting her in danger.'_

He felt the wet stickiness of Kagome's blood soak through his haori sleeves. The scent of her blood nagged at his demon blood. It wanted to be released and to kill. The scent made him realize the woman he cared for deeply was hurt. And he had to control the wrath the cried out to him. To let him take his anger out on anything.

Inuyasha shook those thoughts off. What was important was that he got Kagome to Kaede. So that she can tend to her wounds. He wondered how she sustained the injuries in the first place. _'It couldn't have been Naraku. Then who else could have...'_

"Kagura!" Inuyasha growled as he realized the only other person who could have done it. "Damn her for doing this to Kagome! With her fan no doubt!" Inuyasha looked down at the wound in his chest. It was already showing signs of recovery and that was a good thing. It would heal by morning but it still hurt like a bitch. He looked ahead and started to see the edge of the village. He slowed down and sprinted into Kaede's hut._ 'Please let her be in.'_

Kaede was mixing herbs when she saw Inuyasha with Kagome in his arms. And the blood that came from the young girls back and ran down the lower part of Inuyasha's body. She dropped what she was doing and motioned for Inuyasha to lay her on the mat.

"What has happened to Lady Kagome?" Asked the old woman.

"No one saw anything but the only one who could have done it was Kagura with her fan. That fucking bitch!"

Kaede looked over Kagome's body. She noticed that when she had told Inuyasha to put her down he did as he was told but he still held on to her hand quite tightly as if should he let go, she would fall apart. "Ye did well by bringing her here as fast as ye could Inuyasha. I can save her but she's losing a lot of blood." Kaede pondered for a few moments then looked at him with a serious look on her face. "I think ye know what I'm asking of ye."

Inuyasha frowned. "You know what will happen if I do."

"Hai... but its no only way to save her Inuyasha. Will ye do it?"

"To save Kagome? Hai, I would do anything." Inuyasha said trying not to take his eyes off Kagome.

Kaede smiled tiredly and went to go get a jar out of the cabinet. She held it to Inuyasha's wound. "This is going to hurt Inuyasha." Kaede warned him.

"I'm ready." With that Kaede pushed on the wound and blood started to spill out of the wound and into the jar. Inuyasha winced and bit back a grunt.

When Kaede had filled the jar with enough blood she put a lid on it. "Now Inuyasha ye must listen to me carefully." Inuyasha nodded even though he was a little groggy from Kaede taking so much blood.

Kaede took out some ramen and gave it to Inuyasha. She didn't have to tell him to eat cause as soon as she handed it to him he woofed it down." Good now that ye have eaten ye need to sleep. As ye may have noticed you're a little tired from the amount of blood ye lost and that I have taken so sleep will get it all pumping again."

Kaede bandaged Inuyasha up and then went outside of the hut to get something for the transplant of Inuyasha's blood into Kagome's body.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's face and kissed her on the lips. "I love you Kagome." And with that he laid next to her and fell asleep.

Kaede came back in and smiled at the "couple". She took the jar of Inuyasha's blood and slowly poured small amounts of it in Kagome's wound, making sure all of it went in. She pasted a mixture on the wound so it would close up and heal. Then she bandaged the wound and laid Kagome back down next to Inuyasha.

_'Tomorrow morning will be a morning to remember.'_ Kaede thought and laughed to herself as she went into one of the rooms and fell asleep.

* * *

A/n: Once again I combined both these chapters together.

* * *

Kagome shifted in her sleep. It's was almost dawn when she began to wake. She could feel something draped over her side. She opened her eyes and lifted her head up to see what it was. A smile graced her lips when she saw a clawed arm holding her close. Kagome slowly shifted and turned her body to face Inuyasha. She winced as pain shot all through her back. She racked her brain for the reason why her back would hurt like that. Then she remembered the events of the previous night.

'_I was injured.' _Kagome thought about her injury. _'Shouldn't it hurt more. I mean, there was so much blood.' _She inwardly shrugged and brought her attention to the sleeping hanyou before her.

She studied his face. _'He looks so peaceful when he's asleep. He truly is very handsome. And his amber eyes, they send shivers up my spine when he rests them up me. Why do I feel this way?'_ Kagome looked at his cute ears. All of a sudden they started to twitch and Kagome quickly closed her eyes in case Inuyasha woke up. She'd be very embarrassed if Inuyasha caught her looking at him while he slept.

Kagome listened closely for any sign of him waking but found none. All she could hear was his loud breathing. That's when she noticed it was unusually loud and she started to worry.

_'Why is he breathing so loud?' _Kagome's eyes were transfixed on Inuyasha's chest. She watched it rise and fall then started to hear a thumping sound.

_Thump thump... Thump thump..._

Kagome looked around bewildered. _'What the-?'_

She gently pressed an ear to Inuyasha's chest and the sound got louder. She could feel the thumping noise throbbing in her ears, which made her eyes widen. She raised a hand to her head in confusion and felt that her finger nails we're longer than she remember. She lowered them to eye level so that she could examine them. What she found weren't her normal finger nails but in fact, claws.

Kagome screamed and jerked from Inuyasha's grasp as she jumped to the other side of the hut. Inuyasha flew up in alarm, his hands flying to his ears in pain. Kagome had practically screamed right into them. And his sensitive hearing only made it worse.

"What the hell wench! What did you do that for?" Inuyasha yelled his eyes still closed as he fought off the remainder of sleep.

Kagome was shocked and speechless. She managed to open her mouth and form words. "I... have claws!! She shrieked. "And, I ... I... can hear... your heart beat!"

Inuyasha knew exactly was going on and what Kagome was talking about even with his eyes closed. But he didn't expect what he found. He reluctantly opened his eyes, and his mouth opened wide. His brows furrowed together. "K'so", he said under his breath. _'I knew she would change but I didn't think she would look like __**this**_

"What's going on?" Kagome examined her hands carefully since she just noticed how sharp they were from accidentally cutting herself. She could not believe what was going on. _'What would explain claws and super hearing?' _She looked at Inuyasha. "INUYASHA! You had something to do with this obviously. Tell me what's going on right now!" Kagome shrieked again.

All Inuyasha could do was stare. Kagome looked absolutely beautiful. She was still Kagome and still had her raven black hair but now she had cute little black ears on top of her head. She also had breath taking vibrant green eyes, and blood red lips. Inuyasha thought she was beautiful before but now...

His eyes rested on the freshly sliced wound on her cheekbone. _'She's so clumsy.' _Inuyasha shook his head. He heard gasps come from the side of the hut. Both Kagome and Inuyasha looked to where they had come from. There stood Sango, Miroku and Shippo. They were all staring at Kagome.

Kagome scowled. "What are you all staring at?" Her hands clenched into fists at her sides. When she didn't get an answer she ran to her yellow bag. Kagome started to rummage through it looking for her pocket mirror. When she found it she held it up and stopped breathing all together. She looked at her ears and lifted her hand to touch them. She silently giggled when she found that it tickled. She saw her green eyes and couldn't believe that they were actually her eyes looking back at her. She put a finger to her blood red lips and traced them. She took a breath and took it all in. She placed the mirror back down and sighed.

"Keh. You should be thankful bitch! I saved your life!" Inuyasha said fuming.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said tiredly. "SIT!" Kagome screamed, her anger matching Inuyasha's.

After a minute Inuyasha lifted his head from the crater and stared at Kagome. "What was that for!"

Kagome and Inuyasha were now face-to-face giving each other deadly looks. Inuyasha took a step back, crossed his arms and grinned. "Well you are one you know!" Inuyasha smirked evilly. Kagome opened her mouth as if to retaliate but quickly shut it. She plopped down to the ground and put her hands in her lap.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. '_She looks so cute when she does that.'_

Kaede was smiling to herself the whole time. "I think its time to explain what's going on to Lady Kagome." Kaede said sitting down next to Kagome as Kagome turned towards her ready to listen.

"Kagome what do you remember from last night?" Kaede asked giving her support.

"Well I remember the battle. I remember screaming at Naraku, Naraku injuring Inuyasha, Naraku coming at me but Inuyasha saved me. Inuyasha was injured badly again by Naraku, then I felt this incredible power inside me that needed to be released. So I released it into an arrow and let it fly to Naraku. I felt so much emotion. I watched the arrow fly and I felt something slice my back open. I fell to the ground and I saw Inuyasha running at me then I blacked out. That's it."

"I see. Well as I was told, Inuyasha held ye and then brought ye back here as fast as he could. I practically had to threaten him with a curse if he didn't get out of the hut so I could tend to ye wounds. Ye had lost a great amount of blood so the only thing I could do was give ye a transfusion. I couldn't give ye mine cause I know it wouldn't take it. But Inuyasha's blood, ye body would welcome. So I told him what I was going to do and he told me what would happen and I was fully aware of it. He agreed cause he knew it would save ye life. So I did the transfusion and ye know the rest."

Kagome turned to the hanyou who's blood was now inside her and studied his expression. She bowed her head and clasped her hands in her lap. "Inuyasha, you knew I would change but you did it regardless. You did it because you wanted to save my life. Everything has to be about you doesn't it." Kagome's head shot up and everyone in the hut saw the moisture in her eyes. "Inuyasha I would die for you. To save your life I would willingly give my own without a single thought. But you didn't take that into consideration. You're selfish." Kagome got up walked out of the hut

"I saved your life wench! Did you want to die?!" He yelled atfter her.

Everyone watched as she left, then turned their gazes to Inuyasha.

"Feh." He folded his arms in his sleeves and looked out the door.

"Get out here Inuyasha." Kagome's voice was strong and beautiful at the same time.

Inuyasha feh'd again. Everyone's gazes softened with amusement. Miroku stifled a little laugh and said something about a dog being on a leash. He stopped immediately when he got a warning glare from Inuyasha. Everyone's mood was much lighter now that they knew Kagome would be okay.

Inuyasha walked to the opening of the hut and as soon as he took a step outside, Kagome came running from the side and speared him to the ground. All the occupants of the hut saw was in a spilt second, Kagome came flying from the side, grabbed a hold on Inuyasha, and then they were gone.

Everyone ran to the doorway and looked around for Kagome and Inuyasha. They found Inuyasha's body sprawled out on the ground about 15 feet from them but with Kagome standing over him. Kagome turned to her friends and smiled playfully showing her fangs. Kagome was so amazed by her new found strength She didn't notice Inuyasha get up and pin her arms to her sides.

Kagome scowled at his attempt to try and restrain her. She forced her head back with incredible speed and head-butted him. He quickly let go of her. Inuyasha faltered and shook his head.

"You shouldn't be moving around like that! You were seriously injured just last night! You almost died!" Inuyasha's eyes were grave.

"I think your forgetting a small detail. Because of you I now have demon blood in me. Maybe not as much as you but a little enough to lend me your ability to heal fast. It's only a slight prickling pain."

"Still, maybe you should rest Kagome."

"Are you too chicken to play with me Inuyasha?" She grinned at him and Inuyasha couldn't resist. He was glad she was taking it well. He imagined that she would be furious.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, grinned, and flexed his claws.

"This is going to be fun." Inuyasha said as Kagome also flexed her claws.

"Ready?" Kagome asked as she crouched low to the ground ready to pounce on Inuyasha. "Oh... And Inuyasha?" Kagome looked up at him and smiled.

"What?"

"Don't hold back on me, kay?"

"Keh!" And with that Kagome set off running towards him.

* * *

Please Read and Review

Sparrow's Mistress


	3. Play Fighting and Confessions

A/n: Hey guys!!! **WARNING: This chapter does have some lemon in it. **I really don't think its NC-17 but if you think it is please tell me and I will take this chapter off right away and rewrite it where it doesn't scare little children. (In a matter of words) So yes but please take the rating seriously!! If you are not interested and don't like lemons please dont read it. Ill put a little notice when the lemon part comes up. Thank you oh and just bear with me. This is my first lemon chapter so I know its not great but this will probably be the only one in this story and after this it gets a whole lot better trust me. Im the author.

**

* * *

**

For The One She Loves

**Written by: Sparrow's Mistress**

**Chapter 3: Play Fighting and Confessions**

* * *

Kagome charged at Inuyasha and brought her claws to his face, but before she could make contact Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her back, making Kagome stumble and lean against his chest. He brought his mouth close to her ear and breathed into it.

"You and I need to talk," Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

"Be my guest." She made out as she whipped around out of his grip and kicked him hard in the chest. "I'm listening."

"Go Kagome!" Shippo squealed. He, Sango, and Miroku sat down right outside the hut watching the two hanyous fight. Sango and Miroku smiled at each other while Shippo was busy bouncing up and down merrily.

Sango watched Kagome carefully. "Houshi-sama, is it okay for Kagome-chan to be acting this way? I mean she looks fine but we almost lost her last night." Sango's voice seemed like a whisper when she mentioned almost losing her best friend.

Miroku also had his eyes on Kagome. "Kagome-sama isnt the same anymore nor will she ever be. Inuyasha's blood was transplanted into her body. So naturally, she became a half-demon and acquired all of Inuyasha's attributes like super hearing, super smell, and _super healing_. She has probably healed over night."

Sango's worry of Kagome's safety lessened but her mind moved to another worry. "But will she still be the same Kagome we know?" Sango asked with concern. "I mean, it's not like her to pick a fight with Inuyasha. And she was never a great hand-to-hand combat fighter."

"This is true. She will essentially be the same person with the same personality but the demon blood inside her will act out sometimes. It being Inuyasha's blood, she'll probably be a little arrogant. As for the hand-to-hand fighting, I'm not sure. Maybe the excitement of a fight was passed to Kagome through Inuyasha." Miroku's eyes grew serious. "This could also pose a problem. We'll most likely have to find a way to seal the demonic blood inside her somehow or dealing with the risk of losing her soul every time she is put in life-threatening situation. "

"Like Inuyasha and Tetsusaiga. How he becomes a full demon at certain times." She said softly. More of a statement than a confirmation.

"Yes. But other than that. She is the same person." They both took comfort in that thought. Just the thought of losing Kagome or having her act as a total different person was crazy. But the heaviness at the possibility of Kagome transforming nagged at the back of their minds.

"I wonder how this will turn out." Miroku said as his eyes were still on Kagome and Inuyasha. At the moment Kagome had Inuyasha pinned up against a tree when Inuyasha pushed her off him and sent her flying into a nearby tree.

"It seems like they match each other in strength." Sango stated as she examined the fight.

"It seems that way yes, but Kagome has been a hanyou for what, not even a day and Inuyasha has been one for his whole life. He has more experience and skill."

"Miroku are you blind? Look at them! Inuyasha can barely defend himself. And I don't think he's holding back that much."

"No, Inuyasha isn't holding back that much. He's being cautious not to seriously hurt her but at the same time he knows that Kagome will know if he holds back. He _is _having trouble landing hits on her but when he does it takes a toll. Kagome is getting tired. Her body is screaming at her to stop but she doesn't notice. Like I've said before, Inuyasha's demon blood runs through Kagome's veins now. It will take awhile for Kagome to adapt to her new body. And I suppose they won't stop until one gives up or passes out."

Sango stared at Miroku. She then looked at Kagome.

"I am almost sure of it that it will be Inuyasha who submits to Kagome, although Inuyasha is very stubborn and his ego is the biggest I've seen, he's not stupid."

Sango raised an eyebrow at Miroku. "What do you mean?"

"Hanyous are well known for their pride as well as their anger. Since they are accepted by neither demons nor humans and must defend themselves. If Inuyasha lets himself win, Kagome's pride will be shot. And when hanyous are vulnerable they act out in anger and their demon blood takes over their human side. Think back to all the times Inuyasha transformed. His life was in danger and he felt the need to protect his life. Even though Kagome's life isn't in danger taking a blow to her ego is just as worse. So from now on we have to be careful and make sure she doesn't get too upset. Meaning anything from Inuyasha, to demons, to even Priestess Kikyo. I feel that a meeting between Kikyo and Inuyasha would do it. So let us watch carefully over Kagome."

Sango looked down. "I know what you're saying but this is Kagome! She's strong and would never give in to the demonic power. Her soul is pure."

"Sango I know you love her and I love her too but think about it. Something could throw her off the edge and she would have no problem giving in to the demonic aura. As a means of an escape from the pain. Especially if it was something she cared about or was passionate about. You know how Kagome is. She's is a very emotional girl. If Inuyasha and Kikyo were found together by her it would send Kagome so far over the edge I really don't think she would be able to come back."

"I see. I still think that she'll be the one to give in." Sango said sticking out her tongue at Miroku. "She's good at being careful with Inuyasha's ego."

"Well I guess we shall see won't we?" Miroku said as his eyes widened then turned to face Sango. "How about we bet on it?"

Sango's eyebrows were arched then her face softened and she smiled devilishly.

Miroku was taken aback. "Lady Sango? What are you thinking?" He asked as he inched away from her slowly.

"If Inuyasha gives into Kagome I'll let you grope me all you want for one day." Miroku's eyes went wide.

"Why Lady Sango, what are you implying?"

"Wait monk! I'm not finished yet. But if I win and Kagome gives to Inuyasha you can't grope me until I say so, or else I'll have Kirara tear you to pieces."

Miroku 's face looked grim. He held up his hands in defense and smiled. "You have a deal."

All of a sudden a flying Kagome crashed into Miroku and sent them both flying backwards. Kagome landing on Miroku, breaking her fall.

Kagome quickly got to her feet and turned around to help Miroku up. "Uh... sorry about that Miroku." Kagome said embarrassed about landing on him. She looked at Sango who had a grin plastered on her face.

Kagome quickly turned around to Inuyasha and gave him deadly glare.

Inuyasha winced. _'She's tired, I can feel her, but she still fights me. It's definitely my blood.'_

Kagome's eyes were now hidden behind her bangs. She grinned and bared her fangs.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he watched Kagome's body language. "Dammit Kagome!!! Listen to me!"

"SIT!" Kagome barked.

As the prayer beads glowed, Inuyasha flew into the ground and felt someone jump on his back. Inuyasha tried to move but found it useless since the binding spell had yet to wear off. She sat on him so that her legs straddled his waist. She put her hands on his chest and dug her claws into him. Kagome laughed as Inuyasha smirked at her. She knew that it didn't hurt him, and he knew that she didn't mean for it to.

Kagome stopped laughing when she looked down and saw the position they were in. She was blushing madly and Inuyasha "feh'd" as he put his hands on her shoulders and shoved her to the ground. Then _he_ sat on top of her so that the position was now reversed with him straddling her waist.

Inuyasha frowned down at her. "Kagome..." Inuyasha said quietly as he stared deeply into Kagome's vibrant green eyes. His frown deepened. He had expected to see caring and understanding brown eyes. The eyes that warmed his heart. "Please stop. You're body is exhausted." Inuyasha's amber eyes grew somber, and he looked away from her. "Besides, we have to talk."

Kagome drew her brows together and bared her fangs at him. Wanting to protest that she was fine and they could talk later. That's when she noticed her body. She was sore all over. And fatigue was pulling at her eyelids. _'Damn. I hate it when he's right.' _"Feh".

Inuyasha looked at Kagome seriously. And Kagome picked up on it. _'He's worried. But why? Could it be that he-'_

Kagome's thoughts were cut short when Inuyasha leaned down over her and gently captured her lips in a kiss.

Kagome was shocked at first but then opened her mouth wider to allow Inuyasha in. She put her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair.

Inuyasha finally broke off the kiss gasping for air. He could feel Kagome's heart beating at an abnormally fast pace. He smiled when he saw her blush and turn the color of Inuyasha's haori and hakama. He made a sound of something between a bark and a laugh.

He got off of Kagome and sat with his arms and legs crossed next to her. She also sat up and noticed Miroku, Sango and Shippo staring at them with shocked faces.

"Inuyasha you _dog_!" Miroku said slyly with a grin.

"I think we should go back inside now Miroku!" Sango added as she got up and dusted her kimono off.

"Yes, I think you are right Lady Sango." Miroku said as he also got up.

They started to walk back inside when they noticed Shippo wasn't following behind them.

"That means you too, little runt!" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha! Don't be so mean." Kagome scolded.

"Why can't I stay?" Shippo whined.

"Because Inuyasha and I have to talk." Kagome said, her voice laced with care.

"But-" Shippo started but stopped when Miroku came, picked him up, and carried him away.

"Waaaaaah... I wanna stay with Kagome!" Shippo cried.

Then their figures disappeared through the door and all was quiet.

The silence was unnerving Kagome was becoming uncomfortable. She sat there fiddling with her hands. "So uh... you think it was Kagura who was the one that sliced my back open?"

"Well it definitely looked like it was work of Kagura's fan." Inuyasha was still sitting on the rim of the hole made by his body, looking off into the trees.

"Inuyasha!!" Kagome gasped and jumped up.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha said standing up putting a hand on tetsusaiga.

"The Shikon shards!! What happened to them? Did you guys find them?" She shrieked clutching on to the nearly completed jewel around her neck.

"Calm down wench. After I took you to Kaede, Sango and Miroku stayed behind and found the last shards." Inuyasha said irate. He thought she had seen a demon or something.

"How did they-?"

"Let me finish!" Inuyasha snapped and Kagome put her hands over her mouth to stop her from talking. "When they found them they were already purified. Miroku told me that it had something to do with your purifying arrow. That it purified the shards when you purified Naraku."

"And what of Naraku?"

"No trace of him. The fucking bastard. We think that your purifying arrow killed him but we can't be sure."

"I'm sorry," Kagome said as she looked down and held her arms in front of her.

Inuyasha lifted her chin up with his hand. "You have nothing to be sorry about! You fought like I've never seen you fight before. It was almost as good as me."

Kagome smiled and stifled a short laugh.

Inuyasha's gaze dropped. "I'm the one who should be saying sorry. I couldn't protect you. Because of me you almost died last night." He said quietly. And in an almost quieter voice he added, "Because of me _I _almost _lost you_."

If Kagome wasn't a hanyou her improved sense of hearing wouldn't have picked it up. She smiled to herself. "Um, Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Were you... uh... scared?"

"Me? Scared? Keh!"

_'Which means he was... Oh Inuyasha. Why cant you just open up to me and tell me how you really feel.'_

"Yes." Inuyasha whispered under his breath.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. He's eyes were hidden behind his bangs. "Huh?"

"Yes, I was scared. For the first time since I was a kid and my mother died. I was afraid that I would lose yet another person I cared about."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said lovingly.

"I watched you fall Kagome. I held you in my arms and carried you all the way back here. I watched your life slowly slip away. Your blood soaked your clothes. I smelt your blood and it drove me nuts. I ran like my life depended on it. And it did. Kagome..." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome, and sat down putting her in his lap. He buried his face in her hair and continued. "My life depends on you Kagome. I don't know what would happen if you left me. And I'm sorry about turning you into a hanyou. Yes, you're right. I am selfish, but only when it comes to you. When I think about how I almost lost you it makes me want to hold on to you tighter and never let go. I need you Kagome."

Kagome didn't know what to say._ 'He never opens up like this. Does this mean he feels the same way about me that I do him? Does this mean he chooses me over Kikyo?'_

"Oh Inuyasha..." Kagome ran her fingers through his hair. "First off, I'm sorry that I said you were selfish. I was just surprised that I was a hanyou now. Now that I have had time to think about it, I'm not that upset. Not to mention that my life span has increased. Second off, I won't leave you Inuyasha. I won't let myself die and leave you. But remember this, I _would_ die for you. But don't you go dying on me either okay? We have forever to be together, and I don't want to miss a minute of it." Kagome paused twirling a lock of Inuyasha's silver hair with her finger. " I always thought you loved Kikyo and only wanted me to find the Shikon shards, and then you would leave me to be with her. But now I know you love me and I love you."

"I do Kagome. I love you and I want you to be my mate."

Kagome moved so she could look into Inuyasha's eyes. "Is that what you really want?"

"Keh! Why did you think I said it you wench?"

Kagome's eye twitched. _'You can count on him to ruin a romantic moment.' _Kagome took her claws, dug it into Inuyasha's cheek, and dragged it down. Blood started to drip down his cheek and Kagome licked it all up.

"That was pointless."

"I don't care." Kagome scowled.

Inuyasha pushed her down and pinned her to the ground. "We'll see if you don't care." Inuyasha teased.

**A/n:** If you dont want to read the lemony part continue on to the next chapter. Just know for future reference that Inuyasha and Kagome became mates and marked each other.

Inuyasha lifted one hand to her neck as he graced her lips with his mouth. Both of their mouths met in a hungry kiss and Inuyasha's begged for Kagome's to let him it. And she obliged. Kagome opened her mouth wider to let Inuyasha's tongue in. He explored every inch of Kagome's mouth, as did Kagome with Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha took his other hand and put it under her shirt. With one flick of the wrist Inuyasha ripped apart her bra so that he could get better access to her breasts. Kagome moved her hands up to Inuyasha ears and massaged them slowly but firmly. He growled deep in his chest with approval. He broke the long-lasting kiss to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Do you know what that does to me?" He whispered in a seductive voice. Kagome smiled and looked up into his warming amber eyes. "We'll see how you like it then." Inuyasha took her nipple between his forefinger and his middle finger and massaged it. Kagome moaned uncontrollably.

"Damn you Inuyasha."

"I've wanted to take you as my mate for so long."

Kagome blushed. She reached up to the ties of his fire rat haori. She gently pulled it off and threw it to the side. She proceeded to do the same with the one he wore under it.

She then rested her hands on his bare chest. Inuyasha put his mouth to one of Kagome's cute little ears and nibbled on it. Kagome couldn't help but giggle. And in a quiet but teasing voice he asked, "Kagome, are you sure you want to be my mate? When youkai mate its a bond that lasts forever. Forever Kagome, are you willing to be by my side forever?"

Kagome blushed even more and looked in Inuyasha's amber eyes and nodded. "Forever. This is all I've ever wanted... but Inuyasha?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"You love me for me right? I mean when you look at me, do you see me or do you see Kikyo?"

Inuyasha was taken aback. He stared at her giving her a serious look. "Kagome how could you even ask me a question like that. I loved her once but she didn't love me the way you do. You love me for me, no matter what form I'm in. And she just wanted to change me. You would die for me and you were the one there for me when I needed you. I love you unconditionally and wouldn't have to think about dying for you. I want _you _to be my mate. And someday I want you to have my pups."

Kagome smiled at that thought. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry that I asked. I know you love me. I just wanted to hear you say it."

Inuyasha looked at her, smiled then slipped her shirt off. Kagome blushed madly. She was self-conscious of her body but Inuyasha accepted her and that's all that mattered. He kissed her shoulder and looked at her. "This is going to hurt a little okay?" Kagome nodded. Inuyasha put his mouth over her collarbone and pierced it with his fangs. Kagome winced at the pain then relaxed when Inuyasha cupped her cheek.

Inuyasha licked at the spot he just pierced and it slowly stopped bleeding. Kagome grinned up at Inuyasha. He sent a confused gaze at her. It rapidly disappeared when he found himself on the ground with Kagome on top of him, naked except for her skirt and underwear on.

"Kagome?"

"Did you really think I would let you mark me and not mark you back?"

"Inuyasha smiled. "Feh!"

Kagome licked a spot over his collarbone and pierced it with her fangs. She heard a low aroused grunt from Inuyasha and smiled to her self proudly. She then licked the blood up and kissed it tenderly. "Now everyone knows you're mine and I'm yours. And I better not be smelling any females on you or I'll slice them up!"

"Same goes for you. Especially Kouga. I can't wait to see that wimpy wolf's face when he finds out we're mates.

"Feh."

"You're just like me." Inuyasha looked up at Kagome approvingly.

Kagome beamed down at him happy that she was his mate and he was hers.

Inuyasha rolled over Kagome, so that now he was on top of her. He began to slide his hands down till they met with the waistband of Kagome's skirt. He dragged his nails through the fabric until it just fell off her waist.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome barked.

"What!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Do you have to ruin all of my clothes?"

"What? Can't you just go buy some more?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"Well... yah, but that's not the point." Kagome said tapping a finger to her temple.

"Whatever." Inuyasha sighed. He carefully removed her underwear and shot her a questioning glare.

"Thank you." Kagome smiled brightly at him.

_'How can something so pointless make her this happy.'_ Inuyasha thought. '_Well along as she's happy. I've been waiting to make her my mate for a long time. I'm going to take her. I'm her first... and LAST!!!'_

Kagome was now completely naked on the grass. Kagome's hands moved up to the ties of Inuyasha's hakama. She gently untied them and Inuyasha shook them off.

He repositioned himself on top off Kagome, and slowly but gently entered her with his hands holding hers above her head.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah." Kagome muffled.

Inuyasha slid in and out of her each time a little faster and harder. Both of them begun to pant heavily and their hearts beating abnormally fast. He started to thrust hard into Kagome making her flinch with pleasure every time he did. Kagome started to moan loudly. She growled and quietly said Inuyasha's name into the darkness. Inuyasha was about to climax but wanted to wait for her. When Kagome started to say his name a little more loudly she knew she was close. When he felt her on the very edge he let go.

"Oh INUYASHA!" Kagome moaned loudly as they both climaxed. Inuyasha fell to the side of Kagome and just lied there for a while. Both of them numb for the pleasure.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome breathed.

"Yes, koibito?"

"Ai shiteru, Inuyasha."

"Ai shiteru, Kagome."

* * *

aishiteru i love you

koibito is sometwhere along the lines of beloved.

* * *

Please Read and Review

Sparrows Mistress


	4. The Legendary Hanyou: Inuyasha

**

* * *

**

For the One She Loves

**Written by Sparrow's Mistress**

**Chapter 4: The Legendary Hanyou: Inuyasha**

* * *

Kagome woke up to find herself covered with Inuyasha's fire rat haori and Inuyasha wearing his regular under haori and hakama. Her head was on his chest and his arm was draped over her back. 

Kagome smiled when she remembered what had happened last night. Inuyasha and her became mates and made love. She remembered how good it felt, his body on hers. She shivered with delight.

"I think we should head back to camp now." Inuyasha said and made Kagome jump. Kagome quickly sat up straight. "Oh, sorry mate. I didn't mean to scare you. I thought you knew I was awake. You should've paid more attention to your senses. But don't worry I'll teach you how."

Kagome laughed at this. "You? Teach me? That's a scary thought."

"Feh."

They both sat there for a while when Kagome faced him. "Inuyasha, we have to talk."

"About what?"

"Our quest is done. The Shikon no Tama is completed. What now?"

"What do you mean what now? We live together forever."

"But Inuyasha, I have a life. I don't belong in this era. I love you, but do you expect me to give up my family for all of this?"

"What are we? Are you going to leave Miroku, Sango, Shippo and I? We're we just something to do in your spare time? Dammit Kagome we're mates! You can't break that bond." Inuyasha got closer to Kagome who was now standing and grabbed her arms. "Kagome, you can't leave. You'll see them in 500 years. I know that it is a long time to go without seeing them and even then you might not be able to interact with them but think about what you'll get to see. You'll live for centuries. You'll being living everything you read in that his- to- ri class you keep telling us about."

Kagome sighed. "Fine Inuyasha. I guess it would be extraordinary to see all of it first hand. But, will you let me go home and say good bye first?"

"Of course mate." Kagome ran to Inuyasha and jumped on him. Inuyasha caught her and held her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and beamed at him.

"I love you, Inuyasha. Thank you."

"What's a couple of days without you when we we'll be able to spend centuries together."

"Oh Inuyasha..." Kagome kissed him passionately this time her being the one leading the kiss.

"Let's get back before they come out looking for us"

"Uh... Inuyasha? Don't you think this is a little suspicious?" Kagome pointed to down to the haori she was wearing.

"Feh. Fine. I'll take you to the hot springs and I'll come bring you your clothes."

"Okay." She said sheepishly.

She got on Inuyasha's back and he bounded off to the hot springs. Once they were there, Kagome took off the haori and jumped into the springs.

She sighed heavily as Inuyasha left. 'This feels so good. So warm.'

Something nagged at the back of her mind. Something was amiss. She lowered herself deeper into the water and tried to cast her aura out around her. Someone was watching her.

"Who's there?!" Kagome barked as she bared her fangs. She saw a figure start to walk into the clearing and knew who it was in an instant.

"Sesshomaru..." Kagome growled. The only demon that had the same silver white hair as her Inuyasha.

"Do not regard this Sesshomaru like you know him filthy hanyou. I should kill you on the spot." Sesshomaru's gaze softened as he glared at Kagome. He sniffed the air and raised an eyebrow. "It's you, the miko that holds my brother's heart. If I'm not mistaken, you're now his mate. Am I right?"

"You shouldn't have to ask that Sesshomaru. I know you can smell the scent." Kagome said as she hid behind a rock.

"This Sesshomaru is sorry for threatening you." Sesshomaru said. "I would like to know how you became hanyou." He asked, sitting down leaning against the trunk of a tree.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. _'He's never said a word to me directly, now he wants to start a conversation?'_

"I'm not trying to be rude Lord Sesshou-" Kagome started.

"Please, in your veins runs my family's blood. Even though I rival with my brother I do not deny him. And I do not deny you. As Lord of the Western Lands I feel I should get to know my brother's mate, especially since you now have our blood inside your veins.. So please don't call me Lord. Just Sesshomaru."

Kagome looked shocked. "Last night we fought Naraku, and-" A spark lit in Sesshomaru's eyes.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru half demanded, trying his hardest not to scare Kagome, but becoming impatient.

"Well Inuyasha was hurt pretty badly and I shot Naraku with a really powerful purifying arrow and he disappeared. But in all the commotion, my back was sliced open and I lost a lot of blood. So Inuyasha gave me some of his blood."

"I see. I think we should not assume Naraku's dead. There has been a dramatic change in demonic aura in the air but it doesn't mean he's dead. Maybe he's just wounded and recovering."

"I see, we should be extra careful then."

_'She remains so pure even though being hanyou. There's something that draws me to her. The same thing that drew me to Rin.' _Sesshomaru shook his head. _'Humans are weak... but still... will her being a miko to begin with help her to fight off the demonic blood that threatens to take over?' _Sesshomaru looked up. "It seems that my brother has noticed my scent."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled out and came crashing out of the lining of trees. He looked around and found Kagome sitting in the water still naked and Sesshomaru sitting on the ground talking to her. Her reflexively put a hand on the hilt of tetsusaiga ready to fight Sesshomaru.

Kagome quickly stood up out of the water. "No Inuyasha, don't! It's okay we were just talking."

Sesshomaru found himself looking at Kagome's pale, naked body. Kagome turned around and found him staring at her. She yelped and quickly submerged herself under the water again.

Sesshomaru smiled. Then looked at Inuyasha with a more serious face. Inuyasha looked livid. Like he was thinking about different ways to torture Sesshomaru for looking at his mate's body.

"Inuyasha, you need to start training Kagome immediately. Get her to know her limits or she'll transform into a youkai every time you piss her off even a little bit. She'll eventually lose her soul and won't be able to tell friend from foe. Not even I want to see you lose another loved one. Or have one betray you again." And with that Sesshomaru turned and left, his tail slightly blowing in the wind.

Inuyasha watched him as he left. He sighed and put Kagome's clothes down on a rock. "Come on, get changed and let's go. I'll take you to your time."

Kagome got out of the water and changed into her school uniform. Then they both proceeded to walk to the well.

"Uh... Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she kept looking on ahead. "Would you mind if I went to my time alone? I mean this is the last time I'll see them for 500 years."

"Feh, whatever. Just be careful." When they approached the well Kagome kissed Inuyasha and gazed into his eyes. "I'll be back in a couple days."

"You better." And with that she jumped into the well and a purple and pink little engulfed her. Inuyasha continued looking into the well even after she disappeared and the light vanished. He couldn't shake off a certain feeling that made him uneasy about letting Kagome go.

* * *

Kagome climbed up the side of the well and threw her leg over the edge when she reached the top. She quickly hopped out of the well, ran up the steps of the well house and opened the doors. She looked around to make sure no one was watching her then ran to the main house. She quickly turned the knob and entered the house she grew up in. 

Mrs.Higurashi was hovering over the stove cooking dinner. She looked up from the boiling pot and dropped the stirring spoon.

"Wh...who are... y...you?" Mrs. Higurashi asked stuttering.

"Um... mom? It's me, Kagome. I'm.. a hanyou now."

"Oh Kagome! You're so beautiful." She ran to her daughter and embraced her. She stepped back to take a look at her. The first thing she saw was her ears. She reached up and touched them.

Mrs. Higurashi's face lit up with happiness. Kagome giggled. "Mom! Stop it, that tickles." Mrs. Higurashi looked into her daughter's beautiful vibrant green eyes and smiled.

"Kagome... you have beautiful, soul searching eyes." She drew her eyebrows together and looked at her daughter in a confused way. "Kagome, not that I don't love having you here, but why are you?"

"Well um, mom, there's a reason for that. As you well know I'm a hanyou now and my place is with Inuyasha in the Feudal Era. I love him so much and he loves me. I need to stay there and stop coming back here, but I'll have to wait 500 years to see you again." Kagome's face fell. "But on the other hand. You'll see probably see me the next day after I leave. Just older and wiser."

"Oh Kagome." Her mother started then grabbed her hand in hers hand looked into her eyes as if searching for something. "The love you have for Inuyasha runs deep and strong. Not even fate could pull you apart not that it wants to nor do I. I love Inuyasha and I know your place is in the Feudal Era with him. I always knew. Ever since you fell down the well and came back. You were changed. You matured in a way I couldn't put my finger on. Although you have faced things I hoped I could protect you from, it made you stronger. And I know Inuyasha will keep you safe." She then let go of her hand and kissed her daughter on the forehead.

Kagome gave her mom a long and strong hug. "Mom, thank you so much." After awhile she let go and looked around the room. "Where are Souta and Ojiisan?"

Mrs. Higurashi also looked around. "Well... I know that Souta left a while ago and went to a friend's house but I don't know about Ojiisan. Why don't you check his room."

Kagome's eyes widened. She looked at her mom pleadingly. "But mom, I haven't been in that room since I was a little kid. I don't think I should go in there especially now that I'm a hanyou. He's probably demon trapped that whole room."

"Oh Kagome. Don't be silly. Just go."

Kagome walked down the hall and right in front of her Ojiisan's room. The doors were closed and there was a seal on of the doors. Kagome took her claws and swiped the seal off, surprised that nothing happened. She carefully opened the doors and took a look around.

She was about 7 the last time she went in this room. She walked in without permission and all of the charms and seals scared her so much that she ran out screaming.

The room hadn't changed in almost 11 years. Kagome looked around and saw all the charms and talismans hanging from the ceiling. She was reminded of what a witch's room might look like. She suddenly remembered why she was here and looked around for her Ojiisan. Her attention was drawn away when her eyes rested on a big bookcase stuffed with old looking books. She walked to it and skimmed along the titles. She stopped frozen in her tracks when she came upon a book titled The Legendary Hanyou: Inuyasha. Kagome reached out, grabbed the spine of the book and pulled it out of the bookcase. She gently took her sleeve and brushed off the cover. It was a hard back, red leather bound book with silver lettering on the front and down the spine showing the title. It was a huge book and very heavy in her hands. She went over to her Ojiisan's bed and sat down with the book in her lap.

_'Gosh how many pages does this book have anyways?' _She flipped the book back over and turned to the last page. She looked at the bottom and read the number. "2057 pages!!!" She yelled.

"What was that Kagome?" Her mother asked from the kitchen.

"Nothing mom." Kagome replied. She grabbed the book and left the room closing the door behind her. She ran up the stairs, went into her room, shut the door behind her and flopped down on her bed. She opened the book back up and turned to the first page. There she found a beautiful cover page with the title written in neat calligraphy. She turned the page and found a table of contents. She ran her finger down all the different chapters. The first chapter was Bloodlines. She also found a chapter called First Love: The Miko Kikyo. She ignored it and moved on. She then found a chapter towards the middle called. True Love: The Miko from the Future. She wondered why it didn't say her name knowing that the chapter title was talking about her. She disregarded it and decided that she would start reading from the beginning. Hoping that it would give her a little insight to Inuyasha's childhood. She flipped to where the first chapter to begun and started to read.

It gave a little background information on what time era it was and what was going on. Information on wars and the Lords of that time.

_'The great and powerful Inutaisho was the Lord of the Western Lands. He was one of the greatest demons that had ever lived. Inutaisho had taken another dog youkai and produced a son. He did not make her he's mate nor did he love her. He needed an heir to the throne and decided that he would mate with her and produce a son, whom they named They named him Sesshomaru. He would come to be one of the most feared demon lords in the world. After he's father that is.'_

Kagome skimmed the next 20-30 pages that described Lord Inutaisho ruling his lands and the battles he fought. She stopped when she saw something about Lord Inutaisho falling in love with a human and began to read word for word again.

_'Lord Inutaisho fell in love with very beautiful mortal woman named Izayoi. It was a frowned upon relationship even when they were friends and Lord Inutaisho swore to protect her. No one liked the idea of a demon and a human being as close as they were. And to top it off, Izayoi was a miko, but she would never even think about hurting Inutaisho because, deep in her heart she started to fall for him. They treated Izayoi like she was dirt but when Lord Inutaisho was with her no one dared to even comment about it. They knew better than cross their Lord. Over time Lord Inutaisho brought Izayoi to his palace and introduced her to the Royal Court. The Royal Court was made up of pure demons that advised the lord in his duties. Head of the Royal Court was none other than Yuri. Yuri was Sesshomaru's mother. She argued with Lord Sesshomaru about letting her stay in the palace. She didn't trust her and hated her with a passion for she was the one who captured her beloved's heart. Whenever Izayoi was around her she would mutter something about dirty humans and how she would kill them all if Lord Inutaisho would give her the chance._

_Izayoi would never let them get to her. She always ignored them and kept walking. A year later Lord Inutaisho and Izayoi and gotten very close and they finally admitted their feelings to each other. Inutaisho proclaimed his love to her and took her as his mate. They then produced Inutaisho's second son, Inuyasha. Lord Inutaisho loved and treated both his son's equally, but everyone else in the palace did not. While Sesshomaru was treated like the son of a king, Inuyasha was frowned upon and ignored, being a hanyou among other things. Although most people treated both brothers differently there was no difference known between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. They knew that they had different mothers but knew they had the same father and acted just like blood brothers would do. They always played together until someone found them and took Sesshomaru away, yelling at Inuyasha. Most of the time Sesshomaru would go to Izayoi and Inuyasha's chambers to play with Inuyasha. Izayoi loved Sesshomaru as if he was her own. They became close friends as well. When the time came that Inutaisho was summoned to fight Ryukotsusei, Sesshomaru was 10 and Inuyasha was around 6. Inutaisho sealed Ryukotsusei with his fang and made it back to the palace but died from the extensive wounds. But before he died, he looked at Sesshomaru and made him promise that he would always look after his brother. He then looked at Izayoi and told her that he loved her. Izayoi ran to her mate's side and cried for him. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru next to her. Yuri took Sesshomaru and gave him to a fellow demon. She looked at Izayoi and told her that now nothing was going to stop her from killing her and her hanyou son. Izayoi picked up Inuyasha and ran to her chambers. She told Inuyasha to jump out the window and run into the forest and keep running till he was safe. He jumped out the window but didn't run. He clung on to the roof and watched Yuri break the door down. He saw his mother shoot several purifying arrows at her but she dodged them effectively. He watched Yuri strike his mother down with her claws and tear her to pieces. Tears ran down his eyes and he finally decided to run to the forest. Yuri looked out the window and knew he wouldn't survive out there on his own. So she told the whole palace the next day Sesshomaru was the new Lord of the Western Lands and proclaimed that Inutaisho only had one child alive. Little did she know that Inuyasha was still alive. The other thing she didn't know was that Izayoi and Inutaisho didn't only have one child. Izayoi was pregnant with another child but kept it a secret. No one knew except for her and Inutaisho. She had given birth to a little girl she named Leiko. She took Leiko and gave her to a friend in the village knowing she would be protected the same day that Lord Inutaisho died. It was a tragedy that he never got to see his beautiful little girl.'_

By this time Kagome was sitting straight up and held one hand to her mouth crying. She couldn't believe what she was reading. She felt an odd sense of familiarity towards Izayoi as though she knew her somehow but shook the feeling off. She wanted to read more finding it hard to stop.

_'Lord Sesshomaru ruled over the Western Lands with his mother by his side. She trained him and told him that humans were filthy, weak creatures that weren't worth anything.'_

Kagome read more and found herself reading everything on how Inuyasha grew up and how he survived on his own in the forest. Then she got to the chapter that explained Kikyo and she knew she didn't really want to read about them right then. She looked at the sky and was surprised when she found out that it was already dark outside. She went downstairs and ate dinner. When she was done she came back to her room and decided to go to sleep.

.:The Next Morning:.

Kagome woke up at 6:30 the next morning finding that she couldn't sleep anymore. She started to read again and picked up where she left off, Inuyasha and Kikyo. How they met each other and how they're relationship started to grow. She read into the chapter where she came in and finished the other couple of chapters telling how they met Shippo, Miroku, and Sango, and of their adventures looking for the Shikon jewel shards. She read to where Inuyasha took her as his mate and made love to her. Kagome stopped, noticing that there was a lot of more pages to the book. She asked herself if she wanted to know the future and what it held for her. '_Oh why not!' _She exclaimed to herself.

_'Kagome came back from saying her goodbyes to her family and the gang stayed at the village for quite sometime. Kagome found out she was pregnant and the news both surprised her and made her happy. Inuyasha became even more protective of her. They decided they wouldn't leave the village, because it would be too dangerous for Kagome, and Inuyasha wouldn't risk any harm coming to his mate and unborn pup. They settled down, now that their quest for the Shikon no Tama was over and that Naraku and been killed. About 6 months later Kagome gave birth to two pups. One boy and one girl. (It was only about 6 months because dog youkai only carry for about 2 months and since they're half it was a couple months longer.) Inuyasha was truly happy; you could see it in his eyes, he felt complete. Things were going great and by coincidence they had ran into Inuyasha's sister Leiko. Leiko stayed with them and began to catch up with Inuyasha. But Kagome had yet to go into training as Sesshomaru recommended many years before and it proved to be a fatal mistake. She ran into what she thought was Inuyasha and Kikyo making love. Which happened to be a trap laid for her by a demon, who wanted to destroy her and Inuyasha. She ran off on a demonic rampage killing anything that got in her way. She killed Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Leiko and even Shippo, her best friends. People she considered her family. She found Inuyasha in their hut holding their children, sleeping. She murdered him in his sleep and then murdered her kids. Kagome's demonic blood had taken over and she had lost her soul. Inuyasha was her soul mate and to see him making love with another woman sent her over the edge. Kagome wandered the land becoming a cold-hearted killer. Sesshomaru tried to reason with her to make her calm down but he knew she lost her soul and died trying to kill her to end her suffering. Kagome teamed up with a powerful demon, even more powerful then Naraku and together they ruled over all of the land. The Shikon Jewel became tainted and in the end it swallowed her whole.'_

Kagome backed away from the book and held her knees to her chest rocking herself as she wept endlessly. She stared off at the sky and thought about what she just read. _'Oh Kami! Please tell me this isn't true. I would never kill the people I love especially Inuyasha. And children?! Can I really be pregnant?'_

Kagome hopped off the bed and walked to her closet mirror. She looked at her reflection and lifted the seam off her shirt up to expose her stomach. She looked for any sign that would tell if she was pregnant. Then she mentally smacked herself in the head. Of course it wouldn't show. She had only mated with him a couple of nights ago.

Kagome couldn't believe how just this one book changed her whole life. Before she read the book she was happy and had just recently mated with Inuyasha. She didn't know where her future would take her. And after reading the book she was filled with knowledge. Knowledge of Inuyasha's past, him having a sister, her being pregnant, and knowing she might turn on everyone she loved and kill them. That she might taint the jewel and become evil. Kagome felt so emotionally unstable that she decided to take a bath. Bath's always helped calm her when she felt that everything was crashing down around her.

She went into the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet looking for bubble bath soap. She pushed things aside and found a pregnancy kit. Her mother must of put it there. She silently thanked her mother and pulled it out. She read the directions and followed them. 3 minutes later she had her results and she almost fainted at what it proved.

Kagome was pregnant.

Kagome ran downstairs to find her mom. "Mom?... MOM!!"

Mrs. Higurashi came through the door from outside looking as though she rushed to get in. "What, Kagome?" She asked trying to catch her breath.

"Mom! I'm pregnant!" Kagome blurted out.

"You're what? Kagome that's great!" Her mother exclaimed.

"Mom? What are you saying? I'm only almost 18! And I'm pregnant!"

"Sweetheart, but you've been in the Feudal Era and in that era all the girls had at least one child by the time they were 15. I couldn't be happier for you! I'm going to be a grandmother!"

Kagome looked down at the ground away from her mother and blinked the tears in her eyes away.

"Kagome? What is it dear?"

"Mom, I found this book in Ojiisan's room. It was on Inuyasha. It held everything, even the future." Kagome told her mother everything she had read in the book. Everything from Inuyasha as a kid to the future. Kagome just couldn't stop crying. She couldn't bear the thought of killing anyone she loved. She looked up at her mother and stared at her in her eyes. Her mother was silent but the tears streaming down her face said it all.

"Mom.. what.. should... I... do?" Kagome asked sobbing between words.

Her mother looked at her daughter straight through her eyes and into her soul. "Sweetie, I would give my life to end your suffering. It's what any mother would do. And you'll soon know that feeling. But I can't make that decision for you. You alone have to choose what path to take.. But choose carefully. Once you choose decide your going to have to stick with it. But no matter what, I'll always be here for you, and I'll support you in anyway I can.

Kagome nodded her head and shifted out of her mothers grasp. "I just need to think." She turned and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Her mother asked.

"I'm just going to go think. I'll be back." Kagome smiled reassuringly. She walked out of the house and around to the back. She stopped in front of the only place that gave her comfort, the sacred God tree. The same tree where she first met Inuyasha. She smiled up at it as if it we're an old friend. She sat down at its base and stared off into space as her mind wandered off.

* * *

Please Read and Review 

Sparrow's Mistress


	5. Goodbye, My Mate

**For the One She Loves**

**Written by: Sparrow's Mistress**

**Chapter 5: Goodbye, My Mate**

* * *

Kagome looked up at the God Tree and thought back to first time she laid eyes on Inuyasha. She remembered how at first her scent had awaken him because it smelled just like Kikyo's, the woman who sealed him to the tree. At first he had thought she was Kikyo, but realized it was just someone who looked like her. He had tried to kill her to get the Shikon no Tama. The same jewel that was once within her body.

Kagome placed a hand on her side, right above her hip. Right where the Shikon no Tama was ripped out of her body. The wound had left a medium size scar, about the size of a big cotton ball. She smiled and moved her hand to her stomach.

"This is where I first met your father little ones. I knew there was something special about him the very moment I saw him peacefully sleeping with cute little dog-ears on top of his head. Something deep down in my soul told me my life would never be the same."

She walked closer to the tree and put her other hand on its bark. Her face fell and she sighed. "Inuyasha, I don't know what to do. Do I come back and face the chance of losing everyone I hold dear including you and our pups, by my hands? Or do I stay here in my time and live a life without you, but knowing you're alive and safe?"

She moved her hand up to where Kikyo's arrow pierced the tree after going through Inuyasha and sealing him.

Suddenly images of Sango, Miroku, and Shippo came flooding into her mind. She was so exhausted of crying that seeing her friends made her lose consciousness.

Kagome opened her eyes and found herself lying on the ground. She sat up and looked around. There was a pale blue fog covering everything making it hard for Kagome to see. She slowly got up and put her hands out in front of her so that she wouldn't run into anything.

"Hello Kagome, my dear." A female voice said.

Kagome froze at the sudden warmth and familiarity of the voice. Like she's heard it before. "Who are you?"

"I am someone who has been watching you fondly since the moment you fell down the well and entered Feudal Era."

"Um... that sounds kind of creepy."

The woman laughed. "I suppose that does sound a bit obsessive. I summoned you here so that I could speak with you."

"And where exactly are we?"

"Somewhere safe."

"That's not exactly reassuring." Kagome grimaced.

She laughed again. "You remind me so much of me when I was your age."

Kagome looked around trying to pinpoint where the voice was coming from. "Where are you?"

There was no answer.

Kagome was getting impatient and she clenched her fists. "I don't appreciate you bringing me here and then not answering my questions."

"Don't lose your temper Kagome." The female voice said in an almost motherly tone. "If you lose your temper you'll transform into a youkai. And then not even I can save you."

Kagome unclenched her fists and took a deep breath.

"That's my girl. That's definitely is Inuyasha's blood, that infamous temper." The woman shook her head then smiled. "I'll answer your questions if it will get you to trust me."

Kagome tilted her head to the side. "Why will you answer them now when you wouldn't earlier?"

"I needed you to be calm and able to think straight."

"Oh okay. Um... Who are you?"

The woman grinned. The fog started to settle and fall to the ground. A figure started to appear before Kagome. She squinted and tried to see who it was but there was still a fair amount of fog in the air.

"My name is Izayoi, and I am Inuyasha's mother."

Kagome went silent and took a step back.

Izayoi bowed gracefully and took a seat on the ground as Kagome did the same.

Sitting before Kagome was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She had beautiful long black hair that fell down to her ankles. She wore a blue and red kimono with a light pink over coat with flowers on it. She had warm brown eyes like Kagome's had been before she became a hanyou, and a blue streak on both of her eyelids.

"I've watched you over the years. I've been watching Inuyasha and you become closer and closer. And there is no one else I would rather be happier with as a mate for my son than you. Kagome, you are everything Inuyasha could have wished for."

"What about Kikyo?"

Izayoi snorted. "Kikyo? I never liked her. Sure I passed the Shikon no Tama to her but, I didn't know her back then. She wanted to change Inuyasha. You don't. You accept him for him, no matter what form he is in. Look at Kikyo now. I'm too disgusted to even call her a miko. Sure she was powerful and did lots of good for the world but when it comes to her and Inuyasha... " Izayoi shook her head. "I know he loved her and she loved him but the bond that existed between them was never as strong as it is between you and Inuyasha. The reason she ended up dying and Inuyasha sealed to a tree is simply that they didn't trust each other enough to know that Inuyasha would never have striked Kikyo down for the Shikon no Tama. He loved her so much he wanted to be human for her. Kikyo was selfish. So much unlike you. I don't understand how you are her reincarnation. You two are nothing alike. You are so selfless. Its just remarkable how much you remind me of myself when I was your age. You're so determined and strong yet you care so much for the ones you love. You'd put everyone and anyone before yourself even strangers. So in touch with your emotions and that's what draws everyone around you to you. It must be the miko in us, ne? I think of you as my own daughter."

"That reminds me. What about your other child. Leiko?" Kagome asked in awe. She still couldn't believe she was speaking with Inuyasha's mother.

"Leiko." Izayoi sighed. "I'm afraid Leiko has had a harder time with life than Inuyasha has. She was raised human but knew she wasn't normal. She was teased and hit just like Inuyasha but unlike Inuyasha, Leiko has no one. She has a hard exterior but she's very insecure on the inside. She's arrogant just like her name means and just how Inuyasha is. But in her, my blood runs deeper. She is a miko/hanyou. One of the most powerful and at the same time dangerous creatures of all time. Just as you are. Like you her powers are connected to her emotions. And since Leiko's emotions are so strong she cant control them like you can. She often hurts the people she cares about. She searches for her family. Not knowing that her parents have died."

"What about Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Does she know she has brothers?"

Izayoi shook her head. "No. No one knew I was with child except for Inutaisho and I. The villager I gave Leiko to didn't know that she was Inutaisho's daughter. I thought it safer that no one knew. I thought I could protect her just a little bit from all the racism of hanyous. So no one was able to tell her that she comes from royalty. That she has family members out there."

"I can't help but feel for her. It must be so hard." Kagome said. She looked down and thought of the most important question she wanted to ask. The question that made her dread the answer. Tears started to escape from her eyes again. "The book, was the part about the future true?"

Izayoi looked at Kagome sadly. "I'm afraid it is Kagome. I've tried everything in my power to change the future. Find some kind of loophole. But, there isn't one. Destiny brought you together. It was foreseen that a miko and a hanyou would fall in love bringing good upon the world and fighting all evil. Make no mistake about it, you two are the ones."

"Then why would I turn on my mate and my children?" Kagome almost yelled.

"You know the answer to that question Kagome."

"Then why is fate tearing us apart?"

"I knew you might ask that question. So I did a little questioning and they told me that in order for you two to be together you can't go back to the Feudal Era for a while. You read into the future where you would stay in the Feudal Era. You'd transform and kill everyone. We can't have you doing that and turning evil. You're too powerful."

"Do you know what you're asking of me? I have to leave the man I love. And I'm carrying his pups." Kagome held her face in her hands as she cried loudly. "I can't live without him."

Izayoi wrapped her arms around Kagome. "Shh... I know love. I know how hard it is. I don't want you to leave my son. He needs you Kagome. You are his world. I want him to know his children. I want to watch you both from up here and smile down at you." Kagome could feel the weight of Izayoi's tears fall into her hair. "You have to be strong Kagome. For Inuyasha, you're pups, and especially yourself. I'll send someone to help you in the future. To try to take some of the pain away."

Kagome took her hand and wiped the tears away. She hugged Izayoi and nodded.

"I understand. Thank you so much."

Izayoi took her hand cupped her cheek. "I'll be watching you love. I'll be there with you every step of the way."

And with that the ground under Kagome disappeared and she started to fall into an oblivion.

Kagome felt her body jerk and found herself sitting down against the God Tree. She looked at the Well House and knew what she now had to do. _'I can't bring myself to leave him. Let alone tell him that I'm pregnant then leave him.' _Kagome thought about what she should do. _'I wont tell him. It would make it even harder to say goodbye.' _Kagome walked down the stairs of the well house, took a deep breath and jumped into the well.

Kagome saw the blue and pink light surround her then disappear knowing she was back in the Feudal Era.

She jumped out of the well and used her nose to try and sniff out Inuyasha. She found him and ran in the direction his scent came from. She kept running when suddenly his scent disappeared into the air. Kagome looked up then realized what that meant. Inuyasha came up behind Kagome and pinned her arms to her side.

"About time you came back to me wench." Inuyasha let go of her when he noticed that she didn't resist him. "What's wrong? Do you regret-?"

"NO! I don't regret anything mate. Its not that." She shook her head. Tears were streaming down her face now." "Inuyasha..." Kagome couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Kagome just tell me what's wrong. Did someone hurt you? I'll kill them." He brushed her tears ways with a clawed finger gently so that he wouldn't hurt her.

Kagome smacked his hand away. "Dammit Inuyasha." She swore under her breath while still crying. "I have to stay in my time. I can't be with you." She said softly.

"What are you talking about wench? Of course you can be with me. We're mates!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha you're making this more difficult for me. You just don't understand." Kagome looked down.

"No! I understand. Something's happened to make you not want to be with me. Did someone do something to you? Tell me who it is!" Inuyasha yelled unsheathing Tetsusaiga.

Kagome put both of her hands to each side of Inuyasha's face and looked deep into his eyes. "Inuyasha, look at me. No one did anything to me. I've seen what the future holds for us and I can't stay here. I have to keep you safe."

"I don't understand!!!"Inuyasha's brows were furrowed.

"Inuyasha! In the future I kill you! I KILL YOU! DONT YOU UNDERSTAND? I WONT LET THAT HAPPEN!!!"

Kagome took off, her speed rivaling Inuyasha's. He tore off after her. He managed to get close enough where he was able to reach for her arm. He grabbed a hold of it and pulled it to him. Which made her come to a complete stop and smash right into him. He quickly wrapped his arms around her body and held tight.

"Kagome, we can face it together. We can change the future. I'll protect you. You won't kill me. You couldn't not unless you were a-" Inuyasha went silent and look deeply into her eyes. After an awkward silence he spoke up softly. "What happened Kagome? What did you see?" He growled. "You turn into youkai. That's the only way you could ever kill me." Kagome turned her head away from Inuyasha's and stared off into the distance. "Dammit Kagome! Tell me what makes you lose control!!!"

"KIKYO DAMMIT!!! I FIND YOU FUCKING KIKYO!!!" She pushed him away and took off running again. Inuyasha just stood there stunned. He couldn't move. He then realized he was about to lose the one person he loved. He was going to lose his Kagome.

He chased after her again and found her almost to the well. He grabbed her arm and made her whirl around. "Kagome, you are my mate. You can't just leave. Please, I need you. I'll protect you."

Kagome turned to look at her hanyou with tears streaming down her face to find his face streaked with tears also. She met his lips with hers and forced her tongue into his mouth. She broke away and looked him in the eyes. "Don't forget me, Inuyasha."

The she backed away and looked at him lovingly. She bit her lip and looked down at the ground. Hating herself for what she was doing.

"Inuyasha..."

"Kagome, please don't do this." Inuyasha pleaded as he reached for her.

She turned her head.

"Sit."

Inuyasha slammed into the ground and Kagome made a run to the well. She jumped in just about the same time she heard Inuyasha start to whimper.

"Doshite Kagome? I love you! Don't leave me! KAGOME!!!!"

Kagome made it to her time and jumped out of the well. She covered it up and used the last bit of her strength to summon up her miko powers and seal the well.

Kagome's knees buckled under her and she fell to the ground crying. She leaned on the well for support and tried to pull herself up. What seemed like a dozen tries later she finally managed to pull herself up and climb the stairs. She wiped the tears away from her blood-shot eyes and opened the doors. She leaned against the door for support and looked up to see the last person she thought she would ever see again.

* * *

A/n: I can't believe I actually almost cried while writing this part. Anyways, how's it going. Like it? You probably just hate me right now. Want to know who is at the door of the well? Well, you better read the next chapter. Ill have it up in 10 to 20 minutes. In the meantime review pretty please... 

Sparrow's Mistress


	6. New Allies

**

* * *

**

For the One She Loves

**Written by: Sparrow's Mistress**

**Chapter 6: New Allies**

* * *

"Sesshoumaru?" She said wondering how the hell it was possible that he was in her time. But there he was, Lord of the Western Lands, standing before her, only he looked a little different. He seemed older and taller. 

Kagome looked at the well behind her. "How did you--?"

He shook his head. "I've waited 500 years, Kagome."

Kagome's eyes widened. She was so emotionally exhausted from breaking the bond between her and Inuyasha that she couldn't even think straight.

"What do you mean you waited--?"

"I will answer all of your questions later." He took in her appearance. Her hair was matted and tangled, her ears hidden under all of it. She was covered in dirt and her strange "kimono" was tattered and stained. And to add to all of that her face was tear-streaked and her eyes were red and puffy. " Kagome I need you to come with me to my mansion. I believe I'm the only one that can help you."

All Kagome could do was stare and nod. "You should stay with me for awhile. I believe that if you stay with me you might make it through this whole ordeal." Kagome raised an eyebrow, and Sesshomaru noticed. "Would you rather stay here with nothing to remind you of the feudal era? Or would you like to come with me so I can help ease your pain?"

Kagome dropped her head, and Sesshomaru took that as a yes. "So you should probably go pack a bag and tell your mother where you're going."

Kagome tilted her head to the side in confusion. _'Why is he helping me? He despises humans.'_ Kagome weighed her choices against each other. _'But its not like I want to stay here to just cry and mope around.' _Kagome nodded and ran inside of the house.

She walked into her room and started to pack a bag. She threw all of her clothes and belongings into the yellow bag. She went over to her desk and picked up two picture frames that held her two favorite pictures. One picture was of the Inu-tachi. A red-faced Sango was looming over a squatting Miroku about to bring her Hiraikotsu down over his head. Miroku was just smiling sweetly and holding up his hands in defense. Shippo was held up by his tail in mid-air by a disgruntled Inuyasha. Inuyasha was looking at the camera and baring his fangs. Kagome looked at herself. She was standing up with her hands on her hips. She looked at her facial expression and her lips formed the letter s. She knew the word she had said as soon as this picture was taken. She smiled just thinking of the satisfaction that that one word gave her.

She looked at the other picture and her smile faded to be replaced by a frown. The picture was of Inuyasha and her, their heads next to each other on the grass. Their hair perfectly mixed together making a contrast of black and white. Kagome was smiling looking at Inuyasha out of the corner of her eyes. Inuyasha had this confused look on his face. She remembered that day. She was so happy.

_Kagome laid down on the grass and sighed. Soon after Inuyasha did the same. _

_"It's a beautiful day." Kagome sighed._

_"Yah it really is." Inuyasha said._

_Kagome turned her head to face Inuyasha. He was looking up at the sky obviously thinking deeply about something. "Inuyasha, what are you thinking about?" He turned his head to the side to meet her eyes. He looked deep into them and then gazed down to her mouth. He leaned in and swept her lips up in a passionate, but soft kiss._

_"Kagome, I love you."_

That was the first time he told her that he loved her. Tears escaped Kagome's eyes as she thought about that day. "Inuyasha, I miss you so much and it has only been half and hour since I left you." Then Kagome remember that Sesshomaru was still waiting outside for her. So she quickly put the pictures in her bag and looked around the room one last time to check and see if she left. She closed the door and proceeded downstairs to her tell her mom she was leaving.

"Mom?" Kagome called out.

"Yeah?" Mrs. Higurashi answered, her voice coming from the kitchen.

"Kagome walked into the kitchen. "Uh... mom, I'm going to be gone for a couple of weeks."

Mrs. Higurashi looked up from what she was doing and stared at her daughter. "And where are you going exactly?"

"I'm not sure, but Inuyasha's brother is here and he wants me to go and stay with him for awhile. He says he can help me through whatever I'm going through."

"Oh okay sweetheart. If he can help you, and bring my bright and happy Kagome back its okay. I just want you to be happy Kagome. I know it's going to be very hard and if Inuyasha's brother can help you through it then I'm all for it. Just come and visit me okay?" Kagome nodded and Mrs. Higurashi smiled and kissed her daughter on the forehead.

Kagome left the house and met up with Sesshomaru outside. Sesshomaru stared at her and turned to leave. He walked around to the front of the house. Kagome followed and stopped in place when she saw what was parked in front of the shrine. A stretch limo was waiting for her and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked back and smirked.

"Hurry up, Kagome. We have a lot to talk about." Sesshomaru turned back around and went to hold open the door for Kagome. She quickly got in and scooted all the way to the other side, and Sesshomaru got in right after her. The front window rolled down and a driver could be seen in the front seat.

"Where to Lord Sesshomaru?" A male voice asked.

"Home, please."

The driver nodded and rolled up the window. Shortly after the limo drove away from the shrine and got onto the main street. Kagome held her yellow bag tightly in front of her in her lap. She felt very uncomfortable. The Sesshomaru she knew didn't like humans. That was an understatement. He detested them, all of them with the exception of his human companion Rin. She knew Sesshomaru as a cold-hearted demon. That always tried to kill Inuyasha to get the Tetsusaiga. _'What does he want to talk to me about? Why does he insist for me to stay with him?' _Kagome stared out the window. She looked up into the sky and closed her yes. _'What will happen to us Inuyasha? What did your mom mean when she said that destiny is tearing us apart only to bring us back together? What does the future hold for us now?' _Kagome shook her head, which tore Sesshomaru's attention away from whatever he was thinking about.

_'I wonder what she's thinking about.' _Sesshomaru thought as he peered at her out of the corner of his eyes. _'I've waited almost 500 years to get answers. To understand why my brother's mate left him heartbroken.'_

The limo started to slow down and Kagome looked outside of her window again to see exactly where they were. She gasped when she saw that they were stopped outside of a large gate that was opening its doors to let them in. They drove up a long drive way right in front of a mansion. Sesshomaru smirked at Kagome's expression and opened the door. He got out and held out a hand for Kagome. Kagome slid over and stared at the hand before grabbing on to it and getting out of the limo.

Kagome stared at the sight before her with mouth wide open. She found herself standing in front of a huge white mansion. Kagome passed by this mansion several times in her life and every time she thought she saw someone looking down at her from a window. She turned towards Sesshomaru to face and opened her mouth.

"It was you. All those times I passed by here and felt someone looking at me, it was you."

"Aa, it was me."

She turned back to face the mansion. "How--"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "No, you will be patient just as I have been."

Kagome shut her mouth knowing she wasn't going to get any answers from him until he was ready to.

"Give me your bag. You shouldn't be carrying such heavy things in your condition." Sesshomaru said as he took the bag and threw it over his shoulder. "Come."

Sesshomaru opened the white, oak doors and Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. The inside of the mansion was even more breath-taking then the outside. The first thing that caught her attention was the very high ceiling. It was beautiful. It was one of those paintings that depicted a story. Well not a story but scenes in time. It had pictures of battle scenes and people. It showed Inutaisho, Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's father, and Sesshomaru in their true demon form. There was even pictures of Inuyasha. There was a picture of Inuyasha being sealed to the God Tree by Kikyo and a picture of Inuyasha being released from the God Tree by Kagome herself. Kagome looked at the picture. She thought it was painted very well and looked very real. There were many other pictures that covered the whole ceiling. Some of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fighting, Inuyasha in his youkai form, paintings of different people like an older Rin, and even a solo picture of Kagome shooting a purifying arrow.

Sesshomaru followed Kagome's gaze to the ceiling and smiled. "I had hoped you'd like it. Beautiful, isn't it? I had it painted by Michael Angelo."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru like he was crazy. "_THE _Michael Angelo?"

"But of course." Sesshomaru said and turned away. Kagome looked around and saw a huge marble staircase to her right. The floor was also of marble. She examined it closely. It was white with golden swirls sealed in it. The whole place just reminded her of a palace.

"Haru." Sesshomaru bellowed. A young man in his early twenties entered the hall from a side door to their left. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Take Lady Kagome's bag and set up one of the rooms next to mine."

"Right away." Haru bowed and left.

Sesshomaru turned to face Kagome. "I have many questions for you, Kagome. As I know you do also I am sure."

Kagome just nodded. She wasn't really ready to talk to anyone about the events that transpired today. But she knew better than to go against Sesshomaru's wishes.

Sesshomaru examined Kagome's posture and sighed. "But we will both have to wait until tomorrow. I can see you are not ready to talk and I respect that. Today holds many painful memories and I do want your wounds to heal. Robin."

A young female hanyou wearing regular jeans and a black tank top walked through the same door Haru used. She had long, straight, black hair and light brown eyes. She was strikingly beautiful. She was thin but fit. Probably due to lots of training.

"Good evening father. It is good to have you back." Robin said and bowed. Kagome was shocked when she had said the work "father".

"Kagome, this is my daughter Robin. I also have son but he is away and will back in a couple of days."

"Hello Robin, I'm please to met you."

"As am I, Lady Kagome. We all have been eagerly waiting your arrival." Robin smiled and turned to her father.

"Robin, can you show Kagome her room. Haru set up one of the rooms next to your mother's and mine."

"Of course. But after I'm off to bed." Robin stood up on her tiptoes and kissed her father on the cheek. " Good night."

"Good night to the both of you." Sesshomaru said. "I will see you in the morning Kagome. We will talk tomorrow." Sesshomaru turned to leave but paused. "Oh, and we will also start your training tomorrow."

And before Kagome could complain about training he was gone and she was left with a smiling Robin. "Don't worry. That's just like father. Always jumping into training at the first chance. He started training my brother and I when we were 5. He just wants to teach you to defend yourself so you remain safe." Robin looked at Kagome and sensed her sadness. "I can't imagine how you must feel Lady Kagome. I am very sorry about Uncle Inuyasha."

"Its okay Robin, but thank you. And it's Kagome."

"How about Aunt Kagome."

Kagome smile brightly. "That sounds great." She laughed in her mind. _'I'm 18 and im an aunt. An aunt to someone who is the same age as me. How bout that?'_

Robin started walking up the staircase and Kagome followed her. Robin lead her through several hallways now and then looking over her shoulder making sure she was still behind her. "We're glad to have you here Aunt Kagome. Since I can remember my father and mother told me about you and Uncle Inuyasha. Especially your adventures collecting the Shikon Shards. Is it true that you had the power to purify them even when they were the most tainted?"

"Yeah it is. I never even tried to focus on purifying them. It just happened."

"That's awesome."

Kagome studied the hallways. They were very wide and the walls were painted white with a gold border at the top. The carpet was just like the marble floor, white with gold swirls in it. There were random doors on both sides of the walls. It reminded Kagome of a hotel. Robin led her through two big mahogany doors and found themselves in a dark hallway. The walls seemed to be a dark maroon color and the only things that provided light were torches that were bolted to the walls. She looked down the hallway and noticed that it wasn't an endless one. She could see the end. At the end were two doors that took up that whole side of the wall. They stopped right in front of the door and turned to the right. There was another door.

"This room was made especially for you Aunt Kagome." Robin said as she opened up the door. The room was very spacious and it had a theme of the colors blue, green, and purple. Against the wall to her right there was an elaborate, king-size, canopy bed. It had silken sheets from the top covering the sides of the bed and tied of at the bedposts. They were see-through to let the sun in and sparkled like sheets of water. On the far wall there were huge picture windows that took up most of the wall. Kagome walked over to the windows and looked down. They seemed to be on the 3rd floor and the view was beautiful. It looked over all of Tokyo. Kagome walked over to the other side where she found a door.

"That is the bathroom. When you wake-up in the morning feel free to take a long bath. There's everything you need it there. I stocked it myself." Robin smiled. "And if you need anything, my room is directly across from yours. The big doors you saw outside are my father and mother's room. There are clean kimonos and several pairs of haoris and hakamas if you prefer those better. I know I do. And I took the liberty of going out and buying you normal clothes. You'll also find those in the dresser. This is your room so feel free to do whatever you like with it. And with that I'll let you get to it. Good night, Aunt Kagome. Sleep well."

"You too, Robin. And thank you."

Robin quietly closed the door. Kagome found her bag on the bed. She rummaged through it and changed into a pair of pajama pants and top. She placed her bag on the ground and pulled the sheets back. She got in and found herself sinking in to the bed. She got comfortable so quickly she fell fast asleep.

"Sleep well, my Kagome. Each day brings you closer to reuniting with Inuyasha again. It wont be easy though. But I know you can overcome anything the Fates through your way." Izayoi said blissfully looking over her son's mate. Some one she thought of as her own daughter.

**

* * *

Back in the Feudal Era **

Inuyasha pushed himself out of his body-shaped crater and stood up. He stared at the spot where he had last seen Kagome, and thought back on what had just happened a few moments ago.

_"Kagome, you are my mate. You can't leave me. Please, I need you. I'll protect you."_

_Kagome turned to look at her hanyou with tears streaming down her face to find his face streaked with tears also. She met his lips with hers and forced her tongue into his mouth. She looked into his eyes. "Don't forget me, Inuyasha." She then backed away and looked at him lovingly. She bit her lip and looked down at the ground. Hating herself for what she was doing._

_"Inuyasha..."_

_"Kagome, please don't do this."_

_"Sit."_

Inuyasha looked at the same well he looked at every time Kagome left him to go back to her time. The same well he sat by anxiously waiting for her to come back. "Stupid wench! You should have known I'd just come and bring you back." Inuyasha hopped over to the well and jumped in. He expected to be engulfed by a light of blue and pink but instead found himself hitting rock bottom.

"NANI?!" Inuyasha yelled. He started to slash at the bottom off the well with Tetsusaiga losing his patience. "WHY ARE YOU KEEPING ME FROM KAGOME?!"

Back in the village, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo heard all the yelling from the conversation with Kagome and came running to see what all the commotion was about.

When they arrived at the well they were stunned at the huge amounts of dirt flying out of it.

"Inuyasha?" Sango called out.

"Get the fuck away from me, and this well." Inuyasha growled. The three inched away slowly noticing the roughness in his voice.

"Inuyasha, please come out so we can talk," Miroku said as he looked around. "And what happened to Kagome-Chan?" Inuyasha jumped out of the well so fast it startled the three and they all flinched.

"You want to know where Kagome is?" He snarled. "She's back in her time for good."

"What happened?" Sango asked.

"You really want to know what happened? She came here, told me she couldn't be with me the fucking jumped into the fucking well. And now it won't let me go and get her."

The three friends exchanged grave glances and slowly backed away even further. Miroku spoke up softly. "Inuyasha, Kagome-Chan... she... she sealed the well, knowing you'd try and bring her back. That's the only explanation as to why the well won't allow you to pass."

"That bitch did WHAT?!" He roared. Inuyasha's eyes started to change. They started to bleed red and visible, rugged, lines appeared down his cheeks. Shippo whimpered and ran behind Miroku.

Sango grabbed on to Miroku and looked at Inuyasha. "Please, Inuyasha, calm down. We'll try to find out what happened." Inuyasha put his palms to the sides of his head and shook his head as if he was trying to get something out.

"Just stay the fuck away from me. And don't even try to come and find me or I'll kill you without a second thought." He turned and ran off at a break neck speed.

"Miroku, why would Kagome just leave like that? I'm worried about her."

"I'm more worried about Inuyasha. I've read on what happens when someone breaks a bond between mates. It's very dangerous and often fatal. To both of the mates and others. Especially when it involves half-demons."

"What about Kagome? Will she ever come back?" Shippo asked in a childish voice.

"We don't know Shippo. We'll just have to wait and see."

----------------------------------------------------

Off in the Western Lands

-----------------------------------------------------

"Lord Sesshomaru, shall we make camp here?"

"Yes, this will do Jaken. Where is Rin?"

"Milord I don't know why you put up with that human. She is very annoying."

"Do not question my actions Jaken."

"Sorry Milord. Rin is off in the forest picking flowers again."

"I see." Sesshomaru turned his nose up in the air and took a big whiff of the air. Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "It's just like she said."

"Excuse me Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Pack up Jaken, I'm afraid my brother's in trouble."

------------------------------------------------

Over in the mountains

------------------------------------------------

Kouga and one of his right-handed men were out hunting when Kouga suddenly stopped and sniffed the air. "Ginta do you smell that? It smells like dog. It's that mutt face my woman travels with. He's lost it." Kouga took off towards the village he knew Kagome stayed at knowing something was wrong.

**

* * *

Present Time **

Kagome opened her eyes the next morning and was blinded by the sunlight that filled the room. She looked around wondering what time it was and tried to sit up. She failed miserably and plopped right back down onto the bed. The bed was so soft that the mattress almost swallowed her up. She removed all the sheets and comforters on top of her and slid out of the bed. She remembered what Robin said last night about taking a bath. So she walked over to the bathroom, went over to the tub and turned on the facet. The tub was porcelain white and could fit 4 people. It was more like an oval hot tub. With the jets and all.

When the tub was full she removed her clothes, tied her hair up in a bun and got in. She slowly lowered herself in the water because it was so hot. When most of her body was in and she was sitting down all the way she relaxed and let the warmth overcome her. She sighed at how relaxing the hot water was and slid further down so she could rest her head on the edge of the tub.

After an hour or so in the tub she finally got out, wrapped herself in a towel and went over to the dresser to change into some clean clothes. The first drawer contained hakama's and haori's so she decided to wear those since Sesshomaru said they would be training today. The pair she pulled out was like the ones that Inuyasha wore. Only black. Kagome pulled on a pair of underwear and a bra then went over to her bag to retrieve a shirt to wear under her haori. She reached in for a plain white tank top and pulled it on over her head. She then slipped on the hakama and haori and tied the ties securely. Unlike Inuyasha's, Kagome's clothes fit snuggly. The hakama fit tightly till it reached her calves then opened up like flares. The haori was also snug and showed her stomach. Kagome pulled up her hair into a ponytail carefully not to hurt her ears. She walked over to the mirror and took a good look at herself.

Kagome sighed. "I hope you understand Inuyasha. And I hope you have it in your heart to forgive me." Then there came a knocking on the door that filled the room.

"Can I come in Aunt Kagome?"

"Sure Robin." The door swung open and Robin walked in. When she reached Kagome, she bowed and smiled. She was wearing a white kimono with a red and orange dragon on the front. She had her hair down and it draped across her back.

"Good morning. Did you have a relaxing bath?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes, it was very relaxing." Kagome smiled back.

"My father sent me to tell you that he is ready for you in the training room."

"Alright then. Lead the way." Robin and Kagome left her chambers and walked through several hallways till they reached a huge double door that had a picture carved on the front. It was of two people facing each other with swords.

_'I guess this must be the training room.'_ Kagome thought.

Robin opened the doors and Kagome's eyes widened. The room was enormous. It could have been a house on its own. What made it look spacious what the fact that there was nothing else in the room except for the weapons on the walls and Sesshomaru standing right in the middle. "I hope you found your room convenient." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, thank you. It was lovely."

"So are you ready to begin with your training?"

Kagome nodded. "I guess so."

"Good, cause I must go."

Kagome stiffened. "What do you mean? I thought _YOU _were going to train me!"

"I'm afraid I cant, not yet. Not when you are pregnant. Physical contact would be too dangerous at this point. So for now you will have to work on controlling your miko powers. And I am not someone who can help you with that."

"So who can?"

"I can." A woman's voice said from behind Kagome. Kagome whirled around and found herself face to face with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's lost sister, Leiko.

Leiko was beautiful. She looked very young, almost like she was 21. She looked exactly like Inuyasha just more feminine. She had the silver/white hair and the amber eyes. She was stunningly beautiful. She had the same cute, fuzzy ears on top of her head. She was wearing the same thing as Kagome only in white. "Hello Kagome, I've anticipated this moment since I first found out about you. My name is-"

"Leiko-" said Kagome in awe.

Leiko smiled. "So you've heard about me. I'm flattered." She turned to Sesshomaru. "Brother, she is just as you described her. I can she why our dear brother took her as his mate. I can even feel the power radiating off her. It's a rush." She smiled.

Kagome raised her eyebrow in confusion. "You are very powerful, Kagome. I was told you had untapped miko abilities. I didn't believe it when they told me but meeting you proved me wrong. I can't wait to see what you can do, so let's get to it."

Leiko walked over to the wall, picked up a set of bows and two quivers of arrows, and handed one bow and a quiver of arrows to Kagome. "Hold on to those because we are going to go and do a little target practice. But first I want to teach you about auras and purifying things." She turned to Sesshomaru. "So I suggest you and my niece leave unless you wish to be purified."

Sesshomaru nodded and turned to leave. "After, I would like to see you both in my study. And be careful Leiko. Don't get too excited and forget that she is with child."

"Give me a little more credit than that big brother."

"I'm serious Leiko. You know what is at stake concerning Kagome and her children."

"Keh. Do you really think I would hurt my own niece and nephew? Or even Kagome?"

Sesshomaru turned his back on Leiko and when he reached the doorway he answered. "Not intentionally." And with that he was gone.

Leiko mocked Sesshomaru. "_Not intentionally._" Kagome stifled a little laugh.

Leiko smiled and sat down, motioning for Kagome to do the same.

"I want you to focus on surrounding yourself with your aura first. Everyone has one and everyone's is different. Mikos can easily identify someone's aura if they have encountered them before. When you wrap yourself with your aura it acts as a shield to many things. Both from physical attacks and mental attacks. You can also hold one's aura with your own if you are stronger then the other person. If you hold someone's aura they are unable to get away from you. They cannot move until you release your hold on them. So go ahead and try surrounding yourself with your aura. Imagine it as a blanket wrapping around you."

Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated. She pulled her aura around herself and opened her eyes to meet with a smiling Leiko. "Good job, Kagome. You're a natural. Well, I guess you should be, being Kikyo's reincarnation and all."

Kagome lost her concentration at the sound of Kikyo's name.

Leiko watched as Kagome's aura crackle and retreated back inside of her body until it disappeared all together. "I'm sorry Kagome. Don't misunderstand, I have never met her but I have heard of her. When she was alive she was one of the most powerful miko's after Midoriko. My mother was a miko but her powers are nothing compared to yours or Kikyo's. Even you have surpassed Kikyo herself. Although unfortunately, I have never met my own brother either, I know that you love him unconditionally and Kikyo wanted him to be human for them to be together. She didn't trust him and that's what lead to they're undoing. That's why she died. The future doesn't hold the same fate for you and Inuyasha. You trust each other with your lives, and that is the most important thing. So don't think differently. Now enough of that. I want you to try holding my aura with yours. Just imagine wrapping you and me with a big blanket this time."

Kagome nodded and closed her eyes. She did what she was told and felt a weird sensation. "What is that feeling? I feel a weird presence, like a tugging feeling on my mind."

"Good you can feel it. And that is the exact way to describe it. A tugging feeling on you mind. That's my aura trying to resist yours. You're also feeling the texture of my aura. Feeling it out so that your mind will recognize it later. Recognizing an aura is more of a feeling than anything, and you'll be able to recognize whose aura it is by the texture and feeling. Now, let me show you what it feels like to have your aura held by someone else. It's not painful, but then again it's not very comfortable either. What makes it so uncomfortable is the fact that someone has complete control over you. That's what makes it so powerful." Leiko wrapped her aura around Kagome and she felt like something was squeezing her.

In the exact same second Kagome doubled over in pain and saw a bolt of shimmering blue energy hit Leiko and send her flying across the room. Leiko's shoulder slammed into the wall and made a dent in the wall.

Leiko quickly got to her feet, holding her shoulder, and ran to Kagome. "Kagome! Are you okay?"

Kagome felt like her stomach was on fire. "Something's wrong." She said clutching onto her to it.

"Sesshomaru!!!" Leiko yelled, and seconds later a flustered Sesshomaru ran into the room.

"What happened?" He snapped.

"We were practicing holding each other's auras. And when I wrapped mine around hers a bolt of blue energy threw me across the room and Kagome doubled over in pain."

Sesshomaru placed a hand over Kagome's stomach and she felt a wave of energy surge through her cooling the fire. "I didn't think it would happen this soon." Sesshomaru said shaking his head.

"Are you saying that it was-" Leiko asked.

"Yeah." Sesshomaru looked at Kagome.

Kagome was irate. "WHAT DIDN'T YOU THINK WOULDN'T HAPPEN THIS SOON? IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH MY PUPS?"

"Calm down. What happened was the pups recognized Leiko's aura wrapping around their mother as a threat and lashed out. You've got some feisty pups there. They are going to be a handful."

Kagome raised her eyebrow in suspicion. "You have a good reason not to trust me. The last time you saw me I did try to kill Inuyasha. But I have changed. The years that you were gone, Inuyasha and I sort of got closer and put an end to the fighting.

"So you and Inuyasha acted like brothers for once? I can't believe it. Where is he now?"

Sesshomaru looked at Leiko then back at Kagome. "Why don't we go to my study and we can continue our conversation there?

Kagome started to get up and received a shot of pain that ran through her whole body. "Aaaaahh..." Kagome's knees buckled under her and before she hit the ground, Sesshomaru swept an arm around Kagome's waist to support her.

"Daijobu?" (You okay?)

"Yeah, but I might nee a little help walking." Kagome answered blushing.

"Here put your arms around my neck." Kagome did as she was told and Sesshomaru picked her up and carried her.

"Dear brother, you have changed." Leiko said with a smile then got serious. " 'Filthy ningens. They disgust me.' I remember when the only human you ever touched, or even looked at was Rin."

"I still hate humans. Living for the past 500 years and watching humans kill each other has made my hate for humans stronger. Just look at what they do to their own kind. They're a disgrace."

_'Some things never change.' _Kagome thought sarcastically.

But, I have also learned that not all ningens are like that. Some are kind and helpful." Sesshomaru remained as calm and stern as ever.

_'Didn't see that one coming.' _Kagome added.

They reached Sesshomaru's study and he gently placed her in one of the chairs by the fireplace. Leiko sat cross-legged leaning on the side of the same chair and Sesshomaru sat in the chair directly across from them.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with cold amber eyes so like her mates yet at the same time so different. The firelight lit up his stern face making him look almost sad. "I'll start from the beginning, when you left the Feudal Era for good."

"The day you left Izayoi came to me." Leiko looked down. "I was sitting in my old study, going over some documents when I looked up and saw her."

_

* * *

"Lady Miyako, you-" _

"Shhh… I don't have much time so don't interrupt me love. Your brother's in trouble. He took Kagome as his mate and now she has to leave him. You know what happens when a mate breaks that bond. Especially when it's a strong bond like the one between Inuyasha and Kagome. But Kagome must go back to her own time now. And this very moment Inuyasha is in his youkai form. He's lost control and isn't thinking clearly." Tears were rapidly falling down Izayoi's face. "I need you to watch him but under no circumstances can you interfere. Inuyasha can't know that you are watching him. I need you to do me a favor. I need you to watch over the lives of his friends too. Miroku, Sango and Shippo. Don't let them die. And one last favor, in the future I want you to take care of Kagome. You'll keep an eye on her and wait until she climbs out of the well from leaving Inuyasha. She's pregnant and she wont be able to live on in her time without your help. You need to be there for her. Train her and help her get stronger."

"Why me?" I asked her.

Izayoi smiled. "Because you're the only one I trust to do these things. And I know you wont let me down."

"Why does Kagome have to leave if it could kill her?"

"I can't tell you everything right now but there will be an evil that only Inuyasha and Kagome can defeat. But it's not safe here right now and to ensure the safety of Kagome and her pups she must leave." Miyako smiled. "I'm sorry to have to ask so much of you." She kissed his forehead and looked into his eyes. "I always thought of you as one of my own." With that she started to disappear. When she was gone her voice rang out through the room. "Oh by the way, your father is so proud of you."

* * *

"The she was gone, just like that. I was confused at first and didn't want to believe that Inuyasha would lose control so easily. But then I picked his scent. It had changed. It was more wild and demonic. I went out to find him and it wasn't very hard since he left a trail of dead bodies after him, demons and humans." Kagome dropped her gaze. "I came across the bodies of your friends." Kagome bit her lip to restrain it from quivering. "Don't worry I revived them with Tenseiga. If it pleases you to know the monk and demon-slayer got married and had 7 children before they died." 

"What about Shippo?"

"The kitsune? After you left he lost his spunk. Inuyasha and him were really close. A father son relationship. When Inuyasha disappeared he soon did after."

"Inuyasha disappeared?" Sesshomaru glanced sideways at Leiko who avoided his gaze.

"In the beginning, right after you left, he changed. He spent two years on his own killing anything and everything that got in his way. He told your friends to stay away from him or he would kill them. So they had no choice but to stay away."

'Oh Inuyasha, I'm so sorry for doing this to you.'

"After the two years her ran into Kouga, the leader of the wolf-demon tribe." Kagome sat straight up.

"Wait! What!"

"I believe Kouga was the one who thought you were his woman?"

Kagome blushed. "Well yes but, hey wait! How did you know that?"

"I was there when they ran into each other. I was tracking Inuyasha down wanting to confront him. I was going to tell him that enough was enough and to grow up when I heard the two arguing. I silently approached the two to watch from behind some trees.

* * *

Flashback 

"_Oi , mutt face, what happened? And what did you do to my woman?" _

Inuyasha growled deep in his chest. "I wouldn't fuck around with me now, Kouga. And Kagome isn't **your** woman!" Inuyasha pounced on Kouga and pinned him to the ground. He smirked. "We mated Kouga. We mated and then she left me. You know what happens when that bond is broken."

Kouga's eyes widened. "Well I'll just have to kill you and end your suffering." Kouga kicked Inuyasha off of him. They started going at it like two wild dogs. Using their claws to rip each other apart. And a few hours later they still stood facing each other, both bleeding from several serious wounds.

"_This is damn pointless." Said Kouga wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth._

"_Why, are you getting tired mangy-wolf?"_

"_You wish dog-boy. But we're getting nowhere. We're evenly matched."_

"_Keh, I wont stop until you're out of my way for good."_

"_I understand Kagome's gone but you cant live like this. I stayed away when you were youkai. I could sense that you were one to not be crossed at that moment. I would have died if I tried to fuck around with you then. You need to understand though that you have friends that still care about you. You're not the only one who lost Kagome. And now they lost two friends they really cared for. You can help heal each others wounds."_

"_Where is this coming from?" Asked Inuyasha suspiciously._

"_Just take the damned advice." _

Inuyasha sighed. "You're right though. But I can't go back now."

End Flashback

* * *

Sesshomaru stopped talking and looked back at the door. Leiko was also looking at the door and smiling." 

"Robin, what did I tell you about listening?" The doors opened and sure enough there was Robin.

"I'm sorry father. I will stop and return to my studying." Robin bowed and closed the doors.

Kagome returned her gaze to a thoughtful Sesshomaru. "So what happened? I can't believe that Kouga would say something like that. Especially to Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru cleared his throat. "Believe it or not Kouga and Inuyasha became allies, but only after almost killing each other that is. And after a week of Kouga pushing him to do it, he went back to the village."

Kagome nodded. "I see. It looks like things are going better without me there."

Leiko jumped up growling and raised her claws. "Don't you ever say that again Kagome. Inuyasha loved you, everyone did! Do you know exactly what you did to Inuyasha?" Kagome shook her head. "You were the one person that excepted him as he was. Sure Miroku, Sango, and Shippo did but not at first. You accepted him for what he was the moment you met him. You were his world, his reason for living. And to go back and leave him was the worst thing you could do. By leaving him you broke the bond between you two, something that could kill you. I know you had to but don't say things like that."

Kagome was shocked. "I'm sorry," she said in a small voice.

"No, I'm sorry Kagome." Leiko apologized. "It's just that I never got a chance to know my brother and I just got defensive."

Kagome was silent then looked at Sesshomaru. "Where is Inuyasha now?"

Leiko looked sadly at Sesshomaru. "Around 6 years after you left he gave up and went to Hell with Kikyo." Kagome's gaze dropped and she looked at her hands in her lap.

"I see." Sesshomaru paused for a couple of minutes then spoke up again.

"If you don't mind answering them Kagome, I have a few questions for you."

"Sure."

"Why _did_ you leave?"

"It's a long story. And it started with a book I found in my grandfathers library. It was a book on Inuyasha and his life. It included everything from his birth to stuff that hadn't even happened yet. I started to read into the future and it said horrible things. Things like how I would turn youkai and kill everyone dear to me. Including Inuyasha and our children."

Both inu-youkai were silent. They exchanged glances. "I couldn't let that happen. So I sealed the well to save the people I love. To save Inuyasha."

"I understand, I would have done the same thing for Rin."

"So Rin _is_ the mother of Robin and your son."

"Yes."

"How? I mean, she was only a little girl the last time we saw her. Plus she's human."

"Izayoi did me a favor for promising to help you. She gave Rin a youkai life span to match mine. She was just a human who could live for as long as a regular youkai. So around 100 years after you left she had the appearance of a 21-year-old woman. That's when I took her as my mate. I'm not a pedophile Kagome if that's what you're thinking."

Kagome blushed. "Sorry. So what happens now?"

"Whatever you want. Since we can't train you while your pregnant you will live here and you can do whatever you want. You can go see your family, whatever. But this is your home. Just so I can keep an eye on you."

Leiko jumped up and grabbed Kagome's hand. "Come on Kagome! Lets go to the mall!"

* * *

Please review 

Sparrow's Mistress


	7. 6 Years Later

**A/n:** Just in case you didn't see the title of the chapter this is 5 years in the future.

**

* * *

**

For the One She Loves

**Written by: Sparrow's Mistress**

**Chapter 7: 6 years later**

* * *

Sesshomaru raced towards Kagome arm raised, ready to strike her with his poisonous claws. Kagome stood there waiting for his attack. And at the last minute, right before Sesshomaru struck, Kagome disappeared and Sesshomaru sliced through nothing but air. 

Kagome darted around Sesshomaru and stopped right behind him. She placed a swift and powerful roundhouse kick to the middle of Sesshomaru's back. Sesshomaru was caught off balance and stumbled forward. "I didn't even see you move. A mistake I won't make again." Sesshomaru smirked and swept her legs right out from under her. Kagome fell on her back and then quickly jumped to her feet.

Kagome placed a hand on the hilt of a katana that rested on her side and Sesshomaru unsheathed his Toukijin. Kagome flinched and got ready to defend herself. "Relax Kagome, I wouldn't use it on you just yet." He placed Toukijin off to the side and looked straight at Kagome. "Come at me with everything you got."

"My pleasure." Kagome said. She took off and started running towards Sesshomaru. She used her katana against Sesshomaru trying to land a hit on him. But her katana kept getting blocked. Kagome moved to slash her katana upwards and left her body wide open for an attack. Sesshomaru took the opportunity and dug his claws into her side and slid them down.

Kagome jumped back several feet in pain. She leaned o her katana and put a hand to her side. She took a few deep breaths and regained her composure. She raised her katana and gripped it tighter. She charged at Sesshomaru with full force, sliced sideways. Kagome felt it connect and when she stepped back she saw that she had broke through his armor, tore his clothes, and sliced into his stomach. A little fine line of blood appeared. Kagome wasn't worried cause she knew she didn't really hurt him since she held back. Sesshomaru looked impressed. "Well done Kagome."

Leiko walked over from the side of the room where she was watching. She crossed her arms and examined both Sesshomaru and Kagome. "I must say, she just keeps getting better." Leiko smiled. "Now it's my turn. Step back Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru stepped back to a safe distance where he wouldn't be touched by their purifying powers.

Kagome threw aside her katana, grabbed her bow, and strapped on her quiver or arrows. Both female hanyous surrounded themselves with their auras. The air in the room started to crackle with pure miko energy. "Bring it Kagome."

"Oh I'll bring it all right." Kagome held out her hand and a white light emitted from it. (Like when she faced Miss Centipede) Leiko countered doing the same thing and both lights met in the middle, pushing against the other. Beads of sweat appeared on both their foreheads. And both were starting to pant heavily. They held onto each other's auras then Kagome smiled. Leiko arched her brow and then smirked. "You're holding back." Kagome nodded. She concentrated harder and her light pushed even harder against Leiko's. Her light overcame Leiko's and hit Leiko sending her flying into the wall. The light disappeared and the room was filled with dust and plaster making it hard to see. Kagome's eyes narrowed and she saw something bright all the way on the other side of the room. As it got closer Kagome saw it better. It was a bright pink and blue light flying towards her. Kagome knew exactly what it was. She quickly caught it and sent it back to the area it came from.

"Good Kagome. Keep it up." Came Sesshomaru's voice. "Don't get cocky. Just because you cant see doesn't mean you can't use your other four senses." Kagome closed her eyes and listened for Leiko's movements. But all was still. She reached behind her head, pulled an arrow out of her quiver and notched it. She sent her aura out searching for Leiko's. When she finally pinpointed it, Kagome opened her eyes and shot the arrow into the dust. Her ears perked up as she heard the faint sound of the arrow hitting its target and Leiko's gasp.

The dust finally started to settle and Leiko could be seen leaning against the wall, an arrow stuck in her shoulder. Kagome ran to Leiko's side. "Are you okay?"

"Hold that thought." She said. Leiko placed a hand on the end of the arrow and with a sharp tug yanked it out. "Yah, I'm okay. Damn Kagome. Your aim is right on. I knew that I couldn't get away the moment your aura found mine."

Kagome sighed. She looked at the wound she had inflicted on Leiko. "How's your shoulder?"

Leiko grinned. "You almost pierced my heart." Kagome grabbed Leiko's hand.

"Leiko I'm really sorry. I should have held back more."

Leiko's face got tense. "No Kagome. If you hold back in training you'll never know how to use your full potential in the real thing. Plus we're hanyous right? This wound will heal by tomorrow."

Kagome sighed. "Can you walk?"

Leiko laughed. "You hit my shoulder not my leg Kagome. I think I'll be okay."

Sesshomaru walked over, took one look at Leiko's shoulder and smirked. "I think the student has surpassed the master."

Leiko stood straight up and punched Sesshomaru in the shoulder. "I can still kick your ass! But when it comes to Kagome I think you're right. I'm not nearly as powerful as Midoriko. I've taught you all I know and now you have surpassed my limits. You could learn so much more. And you have the power to be as great as Midoriko if she taught you everything she knew. You could be the most feared creature of all."

Sesshomaru snorted and Kagome turned her head. "What? You want to go at it again. Just remember that you may have made me bleed but I wasnt wearing armor. I cant say the same for you."

"If it was a real fight I'd win." Sesshomaru simply said. He looked towards the door. "You two can come in now."

The doors to the training room opened, and two little hanyous walked in holding hands. Twins, a boy and girl, about 5 years old. The boy had black hair and stunning gold eyes. The contrast between the golden eyes and black hair made him look very handsome and mischievous. The girl hanyou had silver hair and lavender eyes. Both had their hair down and free. It went down to their backs and both were wearing little haoris and hakamas.

The children ran to Leiko. "Auntie Leiko are you okay?" The girl asked her eyes wide.

"I'm okay Raina."

"Did mommy do that to you?" the boy asked.

"Yes Kenji but we were just training. She didn't mean to hurt me."

Both Kenji and Raina mouthed an "oh".

"Come on Kenji, Raina, I think it's about lunch time and you still have to wash up."

Robin popped her head through the doorway and walked in. "I'll take care of that for you Auntie. Come on you two."

"I'll race you Kenji," teased Raina. "I bet you can't beat me!" Raina took off towards Robin soon followed by a laughing Kenji.

Kagome shook her head and turned towards Leiko. "Do you want me to bandage your shoulder Leiko?" she asked.

"No it's okay. I'm going to go soak in the tub. I'll see you two later." Then she walked out of the room.

"You impressed me today Kagome." Sesshomaru said. "A few years ago you couldn't even land a hit on me. Now you can draw blood. You've really improved. You're faster and a better fighter now. Not to mention how you can now fight using different weapons. That's a very good and exceptional skill that not many people have.

"Yah, but what can I do with these skills? It's not like there are demons to fight these days."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. "You can always go back Kagome. It's not too late. You can still save Inuyasha."

"No." Kagome snapped. "I've already told you, I'm not going to endanger the lives Inuyasha and our children."

"But you didn't go back right away like it said. You changed the future. Don't you think you owe it to yourself to go back and be happy?"

"Dammit Sesshoumaru. Don't you think my hearts been through enough? It was hell when I left him, the pain I went through from breaking the bond. I almost died! I can't go back there."

"What about Kenji and Raina? Don't they have the right to know who their father is? Plus you know they can take care of themselves with all the training we put them through. You wouldn't have to worry about them."

Kagome raised one eyebrow. "I will always worry about them." Kagome's aura crackled around her. "And it's the training _you_ put them through. And they will know their father. They just wont ever be able to meet him."

"And what will you tell them? 'Sorry you cant see daddy because he lives in the Feudal Era'?"

"Of course not!"

"Then what?"Kagome opened her mouth to retaliate the shut it. "That's what I thought."

"I'll tell them something."

Sesshomaru turned his back to Kagome. "I'm sure you will."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, but Sesshoumaru didn't back down. "Its been 5 years Kagome. You've changed in more ways than just strength wise. It's not wise to keep your emotions locked up inside. To lie to yourself and your pups."

Kagome sighed. "I know you're right Sesshoumaru. But I can not face him now. After all I put us through."

Sesshoumaru eyed Kagome carefuly. _'She can't even say his name.' _He shook his head. "Just think about it. You've already changed the past. You just don't know if its enough to save them all."

Kagome mulled over his words. "I think I'm going to go see my mother today."

"That would be nice."

"I better go get showered then." Kagome bid goodbye to Sesshomaru and went to her room. She took a shower then got dressed in a black tank top and a fitting pair of low rise jeans. She dried and brushed her hair then left it down. In the past 6 years she had grown her hair out and it was now to the middle of her back. It reminded her of Sango's hair yet Kagome's was waiver.

The she drove Kenji and Raina to her mother's house. They walked up the shrine steps and knocked on the door. A tall young man answered the door and smiled.

"Hey you three!" The two children jumped on the young man tackling him to the ground.

"UNCLE SOUTA!" They screamed. Souta started tickling them and the two pups started laughing and begging for mercy at the same time. Kagome just stood there in the door way watching. Souta and Sesshomaru tried to be like father figures to Kenji and Raina but it wasn't the same. They weren't Inuyasha.

'_Inuyasha would have been a great father.'_ Kagome thought back to all the times he fought with Shippo and cringed. _'Well, then again…'_

Souta had stopped tickling Kenji and Raina and was now standing in front of Kagome smiling and trying to get her attention.

"Hey Souta." She said in a daze.

"Hey sis. It's been a long time."

"Oh shut up you! I came by last week."

"So?" Souta grinned. "Can't I miss my big sis?" Kagome punched him playfully on the arm then gave him a hug. "Where's mom?"

"In the kitchen like always." Kagome walked into the kitchen and saw her two children already sitting at the table swallowing sown bowls of Ramen. "Reminds you of someone doesn't it?" Souta said sadly.

"Yeah," sighed Kagome. "Almost everything they do reminds me of him. I see him in both of them but especially in Kenji. He acts just like him and doesn't even know it." Kagome looked at Kenji. He wasn't even chewing his food. Just putting it in his mouth and swallowing. "I'll be right back."

Kagome walked upstairs into her room and looked around. She visited this house many times in the last 6 years, but she only came in here a few times. She avoided the well house all together. She hadn't been there since the day she sealed the well. Kagome looked around the room to see if anything had changed. Her eyes froze when they landed on a particular book resting on her desk. Kagome reluctantly walked over to her desk and cracked the book open.

"Kagome, it's time." A voice whispered. Kagome quickly shut the book and whipped around. There standing next to her bed was Izayoi in her traditional 12-layered kimono. "It's time Kagome."

"Time for what?"

"Time for you to return to the Feudal Era."

Kagome's mouth dropped. "But the book said-"

Izayoi cut her off. "It said that you couldn't go back or you would turn youkai, kill Inuyasha and your pups. But that was then. You didn't go back then. What Sesshomaru said was true. By staying here for almost 6 years you've changed the past. The Feudal Era needs you _now_.

Kagome gave Izayoi a skeptical look. "If you don't believe me, look in the book." Kagome turned back around to look in the book. She opened it and flipped through the pages looking for the part she last remembered reading. She came across the chapter labeled "The Goodbye" and flipped a couple more pages.

What should've been the part describing how Kagome turns youkai and kills everyone was now replaced with something else. Kagome's brows furrowed and she started to read when Izayoi slammed the book shut.

"You must not know what happens next Kagome." Izayoi's face was tense and her eyes made her look desperate. Kagome was startled by her abrupt action. She relaxed and withdrew her hand. "I'm sorry Kagome. It's just that you have to do what you do cause you think it's the right thing to do. Not because it was written in some book. But Kagome, I want you to know that I have complete faith in you." Izayoi smiled and Kagome hung her head.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"I'm scared to go back." Kagome said softly, looking out the window

"Come sit with me on the bed." They both sat on the bed and Miyako turned to face Kagome. "What are you scared of?"

"I'm scared that everyone will hate me for leaving. That they wont forgive me, especially him. What if he doesn't want me back? Even worse, doesn't want to know his pups?"

"Kagome stop thinking like that. You know Inuyasha loves you. You must explain to him why you left. And if he doesn't understand, call on me and I'll knock some sense into him." Kagome cracked a smile.

"But why now?"

"Well… keep in mind that the reason why you left in the first place was because if you stayed, your friends, Inuyasha and your pups would have died by your hands. You would have turned evil and plunged the world into darkness. The Fates could not allow that to happen, but they could not stop it either. So for you to stay in your own time was the only way they could assure the safety of the world."

"Wait one minute here! Who the hell are the Fates?"

"The Fates are the beings that are in control of the fate of the world. The are responsible for what happens."

Kagome nodded seeming to understand. "Why did the Fates make me leave only to bring me back 6 years later?"

"Well, there are two answers to that question. They made you leave to bring you back several years later to make sure you and the world stayed safe. And the reason why it was 6 years was because Naraku wasn't dead."

Kagome stood up. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE WASN'T DEAD? Miroku's wind tunnel sealed up."

"When you hit him with your potent purifying arrow it did its job. It purified him but didn't kill him. He was hanging onto life by a mere thread. He retreated to a safe spot so he could regain his power. It took him 6 years to do it. Inuyasha and your friends only killed him a few months ago. Plus, we wanted to make sure that the pups could be able to at least defend themselves before you should go back."

"How did you know that they could defend themselves?"

"Kagome, I've been keeping an eye on you and my grandchildren. Anyways, they should be able to, being the children of two powerful hanyous. Especially since one is a miko-hanyou. They should be strong at the age they are."

Kagome sighed. "They showed signs of power when they were one. They Raina started purifying everything she touched. She was also very strong but not as strong as Kenji. Kenji was horrible. He was always smashing things and hitting walls." Kagome cringed thinking back on it. "At first I didn't want to harness their abilities. They were so young but they were out of control. You must have seen how destructive they were at two."

Izayoi laughed. "Oh my yes. Especially when they were together."

"So Sesshomaru trained them and taught them discipline. Taught them how to work together. They can even communicate telepathically. The powers between them amaze me. Kenji is very protective of Raina. It makes me smile when I look at him. I see _him_. My pups are my life. The thought of introducing them to a world of demons and pure evil sickens me. How will I be able to fight demons and protect them at the same time?"

"Have faith in their abilities. You'd be surprised what they can do."

"So what? I go back and pretend like nothing happened?" Kagome's voice was rough. Tears hadn't escaped from her eyes yet.

Izayoi shook her head. "It will be hard at first. It will take time to get back to normal but I have no doubt that it will all come together."

"What about this evil you talked about?"

"I can't tell you everything but I can tell you its nothing you've ever faced before. If you thought Naraku was powerful you'll find this demon impossible to beat. Compared to this demon, Naraku is a harmless old lady." Kagome was amused by the thought of Naraku as an old lady. "Be on your guard Kagome. He'll come after you and the Shikon No Tama. You still protect it right?"

Kagome brought it out from underneath her shirt. It still hung around her neck. "I've never taken it off."

"Good. He knows you have it and will come after you. He has the knowledge that only you and Inuyasha have the power to defeat him. He'll want to get you out of his way. But he's smart enough to know that he can't kill you right away. He'll go and collect more power and strength. He also has the ability to steal souls and absorb their power." She closed her eyes and frowned. She opened her eyes and looked at Kagome. "I'm being called back. You should get going."

"Now." It wasnt a question. I was a statement.

"Yes, don't worry Kagome. I'll be watching over you and the pups." She kissed Kagome on the forehead. "Tell Inuyasha that I love him." Kagome nodded and Miyako disappeared.

"I hope your right about all of this Miyako." Kagome walked down the stairs and saw Souta talking to Kenji and Raina. Curious about what they were talking about and why they were whispering, Kagome hid herself around the corner.

"What did he look like Uncle?" Raina asked.

"Well, he had long silver hair like you Raina and amber eyes like Kenji. He was very strong and protected your mommy."

Kagome turned around the corner and smacked Souta upside the head. "Souta!"

"Ow… Kagome! What was that for?"

Kagome put her hands on her hips. "What do you think that was for?" Souta was silent. Kagome stomped her foot down. "Souta! For telling them about their father!"

"Kagome they have a right to know! And you wont tell them! You cant even say his name! Inuyasha wouldn't want to see you like this. The Kagome he loved is gone."

Kenji and Raina turned their innocent, curious faces towards Kagome. "Is that daddy's name?" Kenji asked.

"I-nu-ya-sha?" Raina tried to sound it out.

"And do I really have his eyes?" asked Kenji.

"What about me? Do I have his hair?" Raina asked excitedly.

Kagome sent a bone-chilling glare at Souta and sighed. "Yes Raina you have his hair. And yes Kenji, you have his eyes. Kenji, you look like him more each day."

Kenji beamed up at his mother. "When I grow up, imma be just like him."

'_Oh great. Just what the world needs. Another Inuyasha.'_

"Mommy how come he doesn't visit us?" Raina questioned sadly. "Doesn't he love us?" Kagome fell to her knees and grabbed Kenji and Raina's hands.

"Of course he loves you Raina. He loves both of you with al his heart."

"I want to go see him mommy!" Kenji demanded.

"It's not that simple sweetheart." Said Kagome.

"Come on Raina and Kenji, I'll take you to visit Daddy." Souta said opening the door to the rest of the shrine.

Kagome grabbed his arm tightly and whispered in a low voice the pups wouldn't hear. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Sis, if you don't take them, I will rip those seals off myself and throw them in the well. I'm sick of seeing you like this. You're meant to be with him. You're killing yourself by staying away."

Kagome still resisted, she closed the door and made Souta sit down again. She thought about Izayoi and how she told her that it was time to go back. She couldn't just sit here and ignore Izayoi's wishes. Who knows what consequences there are for going against Fate.

"Okay." Kagome took a deep breath. "I'll take them to see him now." Her heart started racing just thinking about seeing him again.

"You're making the right choice Sis."

"Uh huh. Now I have to go call Sesshomaru." Kagome walked over to the phone and dialed the number of Sesshomaru's study.

"Hello?"

"Sesshomaru it's me."

"Kagome how's your mom?"

"Good. Um… you were right Sesshomaru. Izayoi came to me, and told me it's time to go back."

"You'll listen to her but not t o me?" Sesshomaru said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Well, she is dead."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"She's from the other side. She gets her information from the Fates."

"So? I have reliable sources too." He said calmly.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Of course. Look, I don't have time to argue with you. Can you send over a bag of clothes for me and the pups?"

"Already taken care of. I had it dropped off as soon as you got there."

"How did you know?"

"I have a feeling. Oh and before I forget there is something extra that I put with your stuff. I brought you your bow and quiver of arrows. But along with arrows I added a special one."

Kagome moved further away from Souta and her pups. "What do you mean special?"

"It's an arrow that puts souls to rest. I had it especially made for the priestess Kikyo."

"I'm not going to kill her Sesshomaru."

"Nonetheless, just in case Kagome. I don't want you to get hurt." Kagome smiled to herself.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." She said quietly. "Sesshoumaru?"

"Yeah?"

"What am I going to do? How can he forgive me for this?"

"Kagome? He loves you. That's how he'll forgive you."

"I hope so Sesshoumaru. I really do."

"Goodluck."

"See you soon." Kagome promised.

"Bye."

Kagome hung up the phone and went to the front door. Sure enough, right there on the doorstep was Kagome's old yellow bag full of clothes. "Just like old times."

"Are we going now mommy?" Kenji asked excitedly.

"I call shotgun!" Raina screamed as she started to run to the door.

"Whoa there!" Kagome held out an arm top stop Raina from running to the car. "We're not taking the car."

Raina looked up at her mother in confusion and cocked her head to the side. "Daddy lives close then?"

"Well...you see." Kagome paused. She hadn't thought of how the pups would react to jumping into a well and climbing out to find a whole new world.

Souta seeing her internal conflict put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "It will be okay sis. Explain it to them as a game or make-believing."

"Then they wont think it's real." Kagome turned back to her pups.

"We're leaving now. We're going on an _adventure_." Kagome strapped on her yellow bag on her back and took her children's hands. "Okay, now remember the old well house I told you never to go in?"

Both little hanyous faces lit up. "Yes?" They said anxiously.

"We're going in there." Kenji and Raina looked at each other and smiled devilishly. "There's a will in there and if you jump in it, it will take you to another place. It will take us to where daddy lives."

"Yay!" Kenji and Raina were so excited that they were jumping up and down screaming. "We're going to see daddy!"

"Settle down." Kagome opened the doors to the well house and looked in._ 'Been awhile since I was last down here.' _Kagome gulped and could feel her heart beating irregularly fast. _'It's been 6 years and just the thought of him makes my heart pound.'_

They walked down the steps and right to the well. "Mommy it's sealed. How are we gonna get in?"

"Don't worry sweetie. Now get behind me. "Kenji and Raina looked at each other and shrugged. Then stepped behind their mom like they were told to. Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated all her power on the well. She broke through her own amateur seal and tore the lid off with her mind.

Kenji and Raina's eyes widened at the display of their mother's sheer power.

Kagome leaned over the edge of the well and looked in. _'I don't know if I can do this. Do I have the strength to put myself out there again?' _Something grabbed her hand and she looked down to see what it was. What she found was Kenji looking up at her holding her hand. "I feel your pain in my head mommy. Are you hurt?" Raina walked up and grabbed Kagome's other hand.

"I am sure daddy will be happy to see us."

Kagome looked deep into her daughter's eyes. _'I sure hope so Raina. He doesn't even know about you.' _Kagome smirked. _'I'm so blessed to have you two.' _"Okay, listen to me carefully. When we get there don't let go of my hands okay? Stay by my side at all times. The place where daddy lives can be very dangerous and I need you to stay with me understand?"

"Yes mommy." Kenji and Raina said in unison.

"Hold on tight then and don't be scared."

"I'm not scared. I'm brave like daddy." Said Kenji.

"On three I want you to jump into the well." Kagome held her children's hands and gulped again. "One…two…THREE!" the three hanyous jumped into the well and the once familiar glow of pink and blue light swallowed them up.

"Mommy it's so pretty." Raina said in awe as she held out her hand to "feel" the colors.

Kagome felt her feet touch solid ground and the bright colors started to fade. Kagome noticed the four side of the well from inside and looked up. _'The sky is so clear. Just like I remember it.' _Kenji had wiggled out of his mothers grasp and jumped out of the well. "Oh wow! Raina you have to see this!" Raina followed her brother, and jumped out of the well.

"Kenji! Raina! Stay right where you are!" Kagome effortlessly hopped out of the well and stood over her pups. "What did I say?"

"But mommy I was just curious! The air is so much better smelling.

"Yes, but pretty doesn't mean it's innocent. I spent a lot of time here so trust me. And please listen to me when I say stay by my side. You got it?" Kenji and Raina were still hypnotized by the surroundings. "I mean it you two!" They both hung their heads.

"Yes, mommy."

"Good. Now lets go find an old friend of mine." They walked through Inuyasha's forest for a while then paused when Kagome sensed miko energy. _'That could only mean one thing or more like one person.' _Kagome started to panic. _'Think Kagome think! You need to get them to the village as fast as you can. I got it!' _"Hey you two. I'll race you to that village over there!" Kenji and Raina took off running, Kagome right behind them. They reached the village and all three were out of breath.

"I beat you Raina!" Kenji taunted.

"No you didn't!" Raina tackled Kenji to the ground and they started rolling around. Kagome looked around for any familiar faces but didn't find any. "Follow me." They came upon Kaede's hut. Kagome took a deep breath and pushed the wooden mat in the doorway aside. The place smelled of herbs and Kagome was instantly reminded of the old days. "Kaede." Kagome said under her breath.

Kaede turned around and froze. "Ka-Kagome?"

"Hai Kaede. It's really me."

"Oh child, we have missed ye. And whom are those two pups?"

"Their mine. Kenji and Raina. Kenji, Raina, this is Kaede."

"Well hello there." Kaede said pleasantly. She looked at Kagome. "This old woman would assume that they are Inuyasha's?"

"Yes, but, how did you know?"

"Kenji looks just like him."

"Could you keep this a secret, just for now?"

"Why of course child."

"Where are Sango and Miroku?"

"Out hunting demons. But they'll be back soon."

"Can you do me a favor Kaede?"

"Sure child"

"Watch Kenji and Raina for a while. I would like to take a look around."

Kenji and Raina pulled on Kagome's pants. "Aww mommy! Don't leave us here alone! Why cant we go with you?" Rain whined.

"Shh… I'll be right back. Ask Kaede nicely if she'll make you some Ramen."

"RAMEN!"

"Hai, Inuyasha's pups for sure!" Said Kaede and Kagome nodded. She put down her yellow bag but took her bow and quiver of arrows with her as she ran out of the hut.

* * *

Please Review 

Sparrow's Mistress


	8. The End of Kikyo

**A/n: Just to let you know.. Kagome and Inuyasha will be reunited in the next chapter. Aren't you excited? I know I am.**

* * *

**For The One She Loves**

**Written By: Sparrow's Mistress**

**Chapter 8: The End of Kikyo**

* * *

Kagome ran faster than any human could towards the God Tree. She sent her aura out searching for the source of the miko energy she saw earlier. She recognized two auras and her eyes widened. "Kami, how could he do this to me?" 

Kagome stood behind a tree on the edge of the clearing. Inuyasha and Kikyo were standing by the God Tree talking. Kagome rested her head back against the tree. _'He'll go to Hell with Kikyo and forget all about me. I should just go back to my own time.' _Kagome thought about little Kenji and Raina back at the hut and frowned. _'The have a right to know who their father is. Plus I wont lose him now.'_

"Inuyasha, it's been almost 6 years now. Kagome isn't going to come back. Let go of this world and come to hell with me." Kagome closed her eyes. Her heart ached as her eyes rested upon his figure. It seemed forever that she had seem him in the flesh.

'_Inuyasha, please don't do it.'_

"I know she's not coming back Kikyo. But I just can't let go. It's not that simple. There are other things that keep me here. What do you want me to do? Forget everything that happened these past 58 years and pick up right where we left off? Things have changed. Your dead, and I no longer wish to be human."

"You don't want to be with me?" Kikyo said in an irate manner.

"No." He said softly.

'_Inuyasha…'_

Kikyo sighed and moved closer to Inuyasha. "My time upon this world is nearing an end and I wont leave without you. I wanted you to come with me willingly, but now you leave me no choice." Kikyo placed two fingers to Inuyasha's forehead and Inuyasha's eyes glazed over.

"_Now _will you come with me Inuyasha?"

"Of course Kikyo. You are the one I love."

Kagome couldn't believe what was going on. "How dare she!" She muttered under her breath. She was gripping her bow so tightly it started to crack under the pressure. She reached behind her head, grabbed an arrow and notched it on her bow. She moved out from behind the tree and aimed the arrow at Kikyo. Kagome released the arrow and watched it fly through the air and hit Kikyo in her left shoulder.

Kikyo stumbled back and yelled in pain as she darted her furious eyes at the spot where the arrow came from. Her eyes laid on Kagome's face who was staring back at her with another arrow aimed at her.

"Let him go Kikyo!"

"I don't know how you-"

"LET HIM GO!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha twitched and seemed to be whispering something. Kagome's ears perked up and she could barely catch what Inuyasha was saying with her acute hearing.

"Kagome?"

"I'm here Inuyasha." Kagome said reassuringly keeping her eyes on Kikyo, arrow still aimed.

"He can't hear you now. Even if he could, he won't believe it. He imagines that you come back all the time. He'll just think you're an illusion."

Kagome ran to Inuyasha and dropped her bow. She put her hands on his shoulders and shook him. "Inuyasha! Look at me! I'm really here! You aren't imagining me." Inuyasha blinked several times but his eyes remained glazed.

"It's useless reincarnation."

Kagome closed her eyes. She felt a sudden rage deep within her. A feeling of complete hatred and jealously towards Kikyo that she bottled up for 8 years. Kagome felt herself losing control and her youkai blood started to take over her human blood. Kagome's appearance began to change and she knew something was wrong. The white of her eyes bled red, her hair grew a few inches longer and crimsons streaks appeared throughout her hair. And her claws and fangs grew longer and sharper.

Kagome looked at Kikyo with pure hatred in her eyes. "Do you know what you've put me through? Each time Inuyasha ran off to see you my heart was crushed more and more each time. You bound me to a tree and made me invisible so that Inuyasha couldn't see me. And you kissed. I knew he went to see you every time he said he was going for a walk. I could feel you nearby."

Kagome cautiously bent over and picked up her bow. "You've made my life a living Hell Kikyo, and it's time you experience the real thing." Kagome aimed the arrow at Kikyo but couldn't release it.

Kagome released a single tear from her eyes and let it lowly fall down her cheek. "You know, I used to think that I was only his shard detector. That you were the one that had his heart. That part was true. You loved each other Kikyo. How did it go so wrong? That's what I always wondered. But you know what? I was wrong. I'm the one that has been here for Inuyasha. He has protected _me_, took _me_ as his mate and above all loves _me_."

Kikyo just stared at Kagome coldly. "Is that what you think? That he protected you and took you as his mate because he loves you? You're more naïve then I thought. He only did those things because you are the closest thing to me he could get. When he looks at you he sees me."

Kagome had enough. She shot a purifying arrow at Kikyo and it soared towards her and took a big chunk out of her side. Kikyo put a hand over the hole in her side, her face contorted in pain. "You little bitch."

"Okay, yes technically I am a bitch." Kagome said slyly. "But I'm not little or weak anymore. You could've gotten away with playing with my emotions when I was younger but not now. I could rip your clay body in two with a flick of my wrist."

"Come on Kagome, give me a little more credit. I have more power then you think." Kikyo pulled an arrow out from her quiver and shot it at Kagome in a mere second. But Kagome saw it coming and dodged it before it hit her. She sent one back just as fast as Kikyo did and Kikyo also dodged it.

Underneath the God Tree Inuyasha tried to pull himself together.

'_She's not really here. It's just my damned mind playing tricks on me again. I should just let go like Kikyo said and go to Hell with her. There's nothing to live for anymore.' _Inuyasha paused and sniffed the air. _'What is that scent? Something so familiar yet forgotten.' _Inuyasha searched deep in his mind and his heart. His heart almost stopped when he realized what it was. _'It's Kagome's scent… mixed with the scent of salty tears. She's crying again, but why? Am I the one that made her cry? Like I did so many times before? Kagome, where are you?"_

Inuyasha's ears perked up trying to catch the voices of two arguing females. Inuyasha tried to ignore the sounds of several arrows flying through the air and listened in on the voices.

"You've been gone for 6 years. You left him heartbroken and almost killed him by breaking your bond. He's going to Hell with me, and there's nothing you can do about it." Kikyo remained cold and calm. "Why would he want the reincarnation when he could have the original?" Kagome released another arrow and it pierced Kikyo's stomach. Kikyo shot an arrow back and Kagome couldn't get out of the way fast enough. It grazed Kagome's arm slicing through her sleeve and drawing blood." Kagome shot another arrow at Kikyo and it whizzed by her head. She watched it go by. "Poor aim." When she returned her gaze to Kagome Kikyo found her right in front of her face. Kagome punched Kikyo in the face and she stumbled backwards.

"For the last 5 years I have been training. Even learning to control my miko powers. I'm not the little girl from the future anymore; I'm stronger and faster now. And there wasn't a single day I didn't think about Inuyasha and what I did."

Inuyasha was listening to all of this. _"Kagome's really here?"_ Inuyasha tried to focus on the two figures. He recognized them as Kagome and Kikyo. And by the looks of it they were fighting, and Kagome was winning. He took one good look at Kagome in her youkai form and realized what was going on and what would be likely to happen. Inuyasha jumped to his feet and rushed to Kagome's side. He grabbed her arm and whipped her around. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with confusion. He saw her red eyes and forgot about everything. He wanted to tell her that he was so glad she came back and how he missed her so much but couldn't find the words. He cupped her cheek and just stared into her eyes.

Kagome just stood there watching his eyes peer into hers. She studied the face that she longed to see. The face the man she loved. The man whose name she could not say until now. Kagome felt for the first time in 6 years at ease. She felt whole. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, with serious eyes and his expression showed extreme worry. Her eyes slowly started to fade white.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said softly. Kagome's heart stopped at the mere sound of him saying her name. "Stop this." Kagome's eyes flew open and turned a bright red once again. She smacked his hand away and twisted out of his grip.

"Stop what! Stop fighting with Kikyo? Why are you protecting her!"

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo then back to Kagome. His eyebrows furrowed. _'Protecting Kikyo from… Kagome?'_

Kagome drove her elbow into Inuyasha's abdomen and knocked the wind out of him. He stumbled back and fell against the God Tree.

"See Kagome, he is protecting me." Kikyo lunged at Kagome and Kagome just simply stepped out of the way and hit her as she passed right by. Kikyo slammed into the ground with a mouth full of dirt. Kikyo's fighting was getting sloppy. She was exhausted and was wounded too much.

Kagome walked over to Kikyo and rolled her over so that she was on her back. Kagome pinned her to the ground to make sure she wasn't able to get up.

"Are you jealous Kagome? For the past 5 years while you were away I was here with Inuyasha."

"Why would I be jealous of you?" Kagome snapped.

"You don't have to deny it. You know as well as I do that every time Inuyasha came to see me you wished you were me."

Kagome took the arrow Sesshomaru gave her from her quiver and raised it above Kikyo's heart. She sent her power into it and the arrow started to glow a bright green. "A dear friend of mine gave me this arrow. He told me when he gave it to me that it would come in handy. I didn't plan to come here and use it but I guess he knew me too well." Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Good bye Kikyo." Kagome brought down the glowing arrow and aimed right for her heart, but was stopped by Inuyasha's hand grabbing her elbow.

"Kagome you don't want to do this. You're not thinking straight. I know you wouldn't want to kill anybody. Especially when you don't know what you're doing."

Kagome barred her fangs at Inuyasha. "Back away." Inuyasha was shocked by Kagome's actions. Kagome turned back to Kikyo and looked into her eyes. "I've changed."

"Do it Kagome. What are you waiting for?" Kikyo said coldly.

"Kagome please, don't do this." Pleaded Inuyasha.

Kagome raised the arrow once again. "Goodbye Kikyo." Then brought the arrow down with force and plunged it into Kikyo's heart. There was a flash of blinding white light and the arrow disappeared. Kikyo's eyes widened and she shrilled in pain before as she turned to clay then disintegrated.

Kagome gracefully stood up and looked at Inuyasha. His eyes were glued to the spot where Kagome had Kikyo pinned to the ground. Kagome looked at the sadness on his face and her eyes flashed white then back to red. She snarled. "You still loved her. And here I thought you'd be happy to see me." Kagome frowned. "I can't believe you Inuyasha. How could you do this to me?"

Inuyasha took a step away from Kagome. "I CANT EVEN BELIEVE YOU'RE HERE! AND YOU ACCUSE ME OF PROTECTING KIKYO FROM YOU? YOU'RE NOT YOURSELF! YOURE THE ONE THAT LEFT ME REMEMBER?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Yes I did but I had to! And I thought you loved me. How could you go with Kikyo and forget about me? I thought about you everyday!" Kagome looked at her hands and her eyes once more flashed white. She placed her hands on the sides of her head and snarled. "Just stay away from me or I'll just hurt you!" Kagome ran towards the village leaving a stunned Inuyasha behind.

'_I have to get to Kaede's. I need to calm down before I hurt someone.' _Kagome came to an abrupt halt and took a look at her claws. She drew her brows together in confusion. _'What is this feeling? My blood's on fire.' _Kagome clenched her fists._ 'No! I can not allow myself to hurt anyone else.' _Kagome took off running again.

'_Must get to Kaede's… must get to Kaede's… must get to Kaede's…' _She kept repeating it in her mind.

Kagome finally reached the hut and rushed inside. Everyone in the hut turned his or her heads to see who came in. Their expressions were a mix of fear and concern. Sango ran to Kagome and put her arms around her. "Kagome please calm down!"

"Where's Kaede!" Kagome snapped. Sango let go of her friend in shock.

"Right here, Kagome." Kaede came out of a separate room.

"Kaede… help me. My blood is on fire, and I have this desire to kill something." Kagome flexed her claws.

"Kagome, you've lost control of Inuyasha's demon blood. You have to try and calm down."

"So you cant help me?" Kagome asked impatiently.

"No. This is something only you can do."

"Fine then. I guess I'm just going to have to kill until I'm satisfied." Kenji and Raina walked out from a room rubbing their eyes. They took one look at Kagome and ran to her.

"Mommy! What's wrong with you? Why do you look different?"

"Sango, watch them." She barked out. Kagome ran out of the hut going after the source of her pain. She slowed down when she spotted Inuyasha running towards her. Kagome stopped where she was and aimed an arrow at Inuyasha. "Don't come any closer or I just might kill you." Inuyasha kept walking towards Kagome and she shot several purifying arrows at him. Inuyasha dodged most of them, but one hit him in the shoulder.

"Your lucky that I still love you with all my heart and don't focus all my power into them or you would die." Inuyasha faltered but kept on walking towards her. Kagome slanted her eyes. "Why do you still keep walking when I'm telling you I'll kill you?" Kagome was almost screaming at him.

"Kagome… I love you. I did think about you everyday. It practically killed me to know you left me. I won't lie. I did think about going to Hell with Kikyo but only because I thought you would never come back. I thought that to die and go to Hell with Kikyo would be better than living without you."

"SHUT UP! I don't want to hear it. I saw the look in your eyes when you saw me kill Kikyo!"

"Kagome, please, try to calm down. You can't stay like this. I know what it feels to turn youkai and lose control. When you turn back you wont even remember any of this. The Kagome I love couldn't live with the knowledge that she killed someone. Do you even know what I went through after you left me? I lost control and turned youkai myself. And I almost killed Shippo. Going to Hell with Kikyo was the only way to end my pain. You have no reason to be jealous. You are my one and only mate." Inuyasha tried to get closer to Kagome but she gave him a warning growl.

"Lies! All of them!" Kagome readied another arrow and focused all of her power into it. At the same time Inuyasha darted forwards. "I WAS TRYING TO SAVE YOU, YOU IDIOT! BUT YOU HAD TO BETRAY ME! WHY INUYASHA? WHY?" Kagome released the arrow and the moment it pierced him, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome. Inuyasha fell against Kagome and brought them both to their knees. Inuyasha searched Kagome's red eyes.

"Your aim is dead on." Kagome felt a sticky wetness seep through her tank top. Kagome's eyes flashed and images flooded into her mind. She saw herself in Sesshomaru's mansion sitting at the table with Sesshomaru, Leiko, Kenji, and Raina. It was Kenji and Raina's 5th birthday. Kagome watched her pups blow out the candles and saw herself ask them what they wished for. They said one simple word that reduced Kagome to tears. "Daddy."

The picture faded to be replaced by Inuyasha standing in front of a younger Kagome. She peered up at Inuyasha with innocent questionable eyes. _"Kagome, I trust you with my life and I will protect you forever. I love you and I want you to be my mate. And someday I want you to have my pups." _Kagome's face lit up with joy. The image disappeared and Kagome was left in the clearing with her mate dying slowly in her arms. Kagome blinked several times and her yes returned to their normal color.

"Inuyasha… what have I done?" She said in a whisper. Kagome pulled Inuyasha closer to her and buried her face in his hair. " INUYASHA DON'T LEAVE ME! I KNOW YOU LOVE ME!" Kagome started screaming and soaking Inuyasha hair with her tears. Inuyasha's slow steady heartbeat became nothing but a throbbing in Kagome's ear.

Kagome slowly drew her head away from Inuyasha's hair and looked at him with wide eyes. "Why can't I hear it anymore? I WONT LOSE YOU INUYASHA! NOT AFTER ALL THIS!" Kagome pulled Inuyasha onto her back and bounded off for Kaede's. Kagome hustled into the hut looking frantically for Kaede.

"Why Kagome-sama, what happened?" Miroku asked helping her put Inuyasha down on a mat.

"Oh Miroku! It's all my fault! Where's Kaede?"

"Did I hear my name? Oh Kami!" Kaede sighed. Se rushed over to her cabinet and pulled all sorts of herbs out and brought them to Inuyasha's side.

Kagome was crying hysterically at his side. "I don't know what go into me? I couldn't control what I was doing. Then I shot him and I had flashes and I just-" She was talking so fast it was hard to understand what she was saying.

Kaede turned to Sango. "Sango could ye please take Kagome-sama outside for a couple moments?" Sango nodded quickly and help Kagome stand up. She put her hands on Kagome's shoulders and gently led her outside, Kenji and Raina following. Once outside Kagome collapsed into Sango's arms and cried.

"Shh… Kagome…" Sango soothed as she gently stroked her best friend's head. "It will be okay. Inuyasha's survived worse than this." Kagome was crying so much that she couldn't stop. "Take a deep breath Kagome." Kagome did as she was told and settled down a bit.

Kenji and Raina inched towards their mother. "Mommy, why are you crying?" Raina asked.

"Come here sweet hearts." Kenji and Raina both crawled into their mother's lap.

"I'll leave you three alone." Sango retreated back to the hut and Kagome was left outside cradling her two pups. A few minutes later Kenji and Raina were fast asleep. And what seemed like an hour later, Kaede came out of the hut.

"You can come in now Kagome. I still have to bandage your wounds." Kagome gently woke her pups and walked slowly into the hut followed by a still half asleep, Kenji and Raina.

Kagome took a look at a resting Inuyasha on the floor. He only had his hakama pants. Apparently, Kaede had neatly bandaged his abdomen, chest, and one of his shoulders. Sango and Miroku were standing with Kaede whispering amongst themselves.

"He'll be good as new in the morning. She said. "Now sit down so I can bandage you too." Kagome sat down and allowed Kaede to tend to her wounds. Never once taking her eyes off Inuyasha. Once Kaede was done she gave Kagome a haori and hakama because her clothes were torn and bloody. She changed then sat back down a good distance away from Inuyasha.

Kaede sighed and moved to retreat to her room. "Thank you, Kaede." Kagome finally whispered.

Kaede nodded. "We'll leave you three to be alone with Inuyasha." Kaede dragged a reluctant Sango and a smiling Miroku out of the room. Kagome got up, walked slowly over to Inuyasha and sat down by his side. Kenji and Raina walked over to Inuyasha also, but sat on his other side. Kagome carefully brushed Inuyasha's bangs out of his eyes. "Inuyasha, I messed things up so badly. I left you and didn't tell you why. I didn't come back for 6 years and when I do I almost kill you."

Kenji and Raina sat there examining Inuyasha's pale face. Raina leaned over to get a closer look. She leaned back with wide eyes. "Kenji, he has my hair, and the same ears as us and mommy! Do you think-?"

"Who else could he be?" Kenji asked.

Kagome watched her two pups lean over Inuyasha and take a closer look. Kenji leaned his head closer to Raina's. "Mommy is really sad." He whispered in her ear.

"Yah, I hope she'll be okay." Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's chest and laid by his side.

"You two better get some sleep." Kagome said exhausted. "Just lay down. Mommy is just too tired to tuck you in right now." Kenji and Raina snuggled up against Inuyasha's side and quickly fell asleep.

"Koishii, I'm so sorry." Kagome said softly with remorse in her voice. "Please wake up." Kagome yawned then fell asleep to the steady rhythm of Inuyasha's heartbeat.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes to find herself next to an empty futon with the exception of Kenji and Raina, who were still fast asleep. She was propped up against the wall with a blanket over her. She looked out of the window to see long how see has been sleeping. She saw that the sun was about to set. Kagome looked at the futon again this time closer. 

'_Something's missing.' _Kagome's heart skipped a beat. "Inuyasha." She said under her breath. Kagome threw the blanket off her and ran out of the hut. "INUYASHA!" Kagome started screaming. She looked frantically for him but couldn't spot him. Finally, Inuyasha came around the side of the hut.

"I'm right here wench, so you can stop screaming. And what are you doing running around anyways. You're going to reopen your wounds!"

"My wounds? What about your wounds?" Kagome screamed then started coughing up blood. She fell to her knees and blood started to soak through her side."

"Shit!" Inuyasha picked her up and walked inside of the hut. He walked into a separate room and laid her down on a mat. He took her haori off and Kagome blushed. Inuyasha cracked a sarcastic smile. "Your still embarrassed?" Kagome blushed even harder. Inuyasha ripped her shirt at the seams and Kagome flinched. "Sorry but, I don't have time to be gentle."

"Still!" Inuyasha threw the remains of haori aside. He had just started to bandage her up when Raina and Kenji walked ran in. Raina saw her mother and ran to her.

"Mommy!" Kenji got between Inuyasha and his mother. He cracked his claws and growled. "What did you do to our mommy? Get away from her!"

Kagome tried to lean on her elbow. "Kenji, don't yell at him. It wasn't his fault. He's just trying to help make me better."

Kenji looked at his mom and looked back at Inuyasha. "Keh." Kenji crossed his arms. Inuyasha just stared at him and raised his eyebrows.

'_These are Kagome's pups? Does that mean she found somebody else?'_ Inuyasha returned to bandaging Kagome but it was difficult since Raina refused to let go of Kagome, she kept crying and wailing. Blood kept gushing out of Kagome's wounds and Inuyasha started to really worry. Kagome had slipped into unconsciousness. _'If I don't do something about these pups, Kagome will bleed to death!'_ He turned and looked at Kenji. "Kenji, your mommy is hurt really badly. I can help her but your sister is making it very difficult. You do want your mommy to get better right?"

"Yes." He said quietly.

"Then take your sister outside." Inuyasha took Raina by the collar and put her down next to Kenji. Kenji dragged her outside kicking and screaming.

"Kenji what are you doing? Mommy needs us! She's hurt! Let me go!"

Kenji managed to get her outside, He let her go and she started to run back inside when he grabbed her wrist and whipped her around. She fell against Kenji and slid down to the ground. Kenji wrapped his arms around his sister and rocked her the best he could. "Mommy will be okay Raina." Raina laid down and rested her head in Kenji's lap as she cried herself to sleep.

Back inside Kagome stopped bleeding and Inuyasha finished bandaging up her wounds. He put his fire-rat haori on her and walked out of the room. Inuyasha passed by Miroku, Sango and Kaede and walked outside. He saw Raina resting on Kenji's lap and walked over to them. He looked at the sleeping Raina and smiled. Your mommy is going to be okay. She's sleeping now. Are you um… hungry?"

"No. We'll just stay out here for awhile."

"Suit yourself." Inuyasha walked back into the hut and sat down next to Miroku and Sango, legs and arms crossed. He looked down at the ground. Miroku and Sango looked at each other.

Sango cleared her throat. "How is she?"

"She's resting." He replied.

"What happened?" asked Miroku.

"She reopened her wounds."

"She was badly hurt last night." Sango stated.

"What exactly happened last night Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"She came back." Inuyasha said in a meaningless tone.

"Well we know that! How did she get hurt so badly?" shouted Sango.

"I was with Kikyo." Said Inuyasha, having trouble saying her name. "Kikyo and I were talking about me going to Hell with her. She told me it was time and that Kagome wasn't coming back. That I should just forget about my worries and let go. I think Kikyo must have put me under some kind of spell because I don't know what happened next. It was like I was in a dream. I heard Kagome's voice but I didn't believe it. But then I caught her scent. I somehow broke the spell and pulled myself together. I saw Kagome and Kikyo fighting, but Kagome was different. Her hair was longer and had crimson streaks in it. Her eyes her red and her claws were longer. I tried to stop her but she knocked the wind out of me. I couldn't breathe and it forced me to sit there and watch them both almost kill each other."

"_Our _Kagome?" questioned Sango.

"Knocked the wind out of _you_?" Finished Miroku.

"Kagome must have gotten stronger these past few years." Said Kaede.

"She was fighting with Kikyo?" asked Sango trying to make sense of it all.

"What's with all the questions? Do you want to know what happened or not?" asked Inuyasha. Everyone remained quiet. "By that point they were both wounded. Kagome was soaked with blood and there was a huge gap in Kikyo's side. Kagome _must_ have gotten stronger cause the blow to my abdomen didn't allow me to move for a while. Kagome pinned Kikyo to the ground and straddled her. She pulled another arrow from her quiver and held it above her head. It started to grow bright and She said something about a friend giving it to her. It was specially made to release souls trapped in bodies. But Kagome said she didn't come here planning to use it. I tried to reason with her saying that the real Kagome couldn't live with the knowledge that she killed someone. She wouldn't listen to me. So she took the arrow and plunged it in to Kikyo's heart. Kagome killed Kikyo." Inuyasha almost couldn't finish the sentence.

Sango gasped and covered her mouth with her hands and Miroku had a grim expression on his face.

"Kagome killed Kikyo." Kaede repeated in shock.

"Kikyo is now gone from this world and I hold not Kagome responsible but me." Inuyasha said sadly reminiscing of his first love. "The worst part is, I don't think Kagome remembers anything."

"Why do you think that?" Sango asked.

"Because every time I transformed I dont remember anything I did while I was a youkai."

"I see." Said Miroku seeming to be deep in thought.

"You must tell her Inuyasha." Kaede said.

"Kaede is right Inuyasha. Kagome has to know. She deserves to know what happened."

"Ill tell her."

"Good. So what happened to you then? How did you get injured?" Asked Miroku.

"Kagome shot me with purifying arrows."

"Oh Kagome!" Sango exclaimed. "She must be devastated."

"She'll be fine." Said Inuyasha. "No permanent damage done."

Miroku looked around. "Where are Kenji and Raina?"

"Outside."

"Why aren't you with them?" asked Sango.

"Why should I be?" Inuyasha looked away. "They're not my pups. How would you like to spend time with the pups YOUR MATE HAD WITH ANOTHER GUY?" Inuyasha shouted.

Kaede finally spoke up. "Are ye that blind Inuyasha? If ye took a good look at those pups ye'd have known that they were yours."

Inuyasha stood up. "What are you saying you old hag! That those pups are mine?

Kaede looked at Inuyasha and smiled. "Hai Inuyasha. I guess I should give ye more credit."

"Then why would she leave especially if she was pregnant?"

"To protect the ones I love." Kagome was standing in the doorway wearing Inuyasha's haori her eyes filled with pain.

* * *

Please Review

Sparrow's Mistress


	9. Why?

**

* * *

**

For the One She Loves

**Written By: Sparrow's Mistress**

**Chapter 9: Why?**

* * *

Everyone turned their heads towards Kagome. "Stupid wench! I told you to stay in bed! You're going to reopen your wounds again!"

"Don't worry Inuyasha. I'll be careful."

"Keh, whatever! But don't think I'll be the one to dress your bandages again." Kagome smiled to herself and walked over to the door.

"Kenji, Raina, come inside now."

They ran inside and straight to their mother. "Mommy, are you okay?" Raina asked tugging on the hem of her mother's hakama. Kagome walked in front of Inuyasha and pushed Kenji and Raina to stand in front of her. But they just hid behind her instead.

"Inuyasha," Kagome started trying not to look him in the eyes, "Kenji and Raina are your pups." Inuyasha looked surprised and looked back and forth between Kenji and Raina.

"But, I thought-" He stuttered never taking his eyes off of them. Too pained to look at Kagome.

"I could never love any other guy." Kagome said quietly. Inuyasha lowered his head so that his bangs hid his eyes. Raina slowly walked towards her father and stood right in front of him. She hesitantly brought her little hand to his cheek. Inuyasha flinched, wanting to pull away but not wanting _his _daughter to be frightened of him. Sango and Miroku exchanged glances not knowing how Inuyasha would react.

"Daddy?" Raina asked innocently. Inuyasha's head shot up in pain. Raina, taken by surprise, stepped back. Sango grabbed Miroku's hand anxious about what Inuyasha would do.

Unexpectedly, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Raina and pressed her to his chest. "Daddy!" Kenji yelled as he broke away from Kagome and ran forwards to Inuyasha. Inuyasha held out an arm to let Kenji in on the hug too. Kagome smiled at her mate holding their pups. She took a step forward and picked Raina up. Raina resisted, not wanting to let go of Inuyasha.

"Come on sweetie. Time for bed."

"I'll put them to bed." Said Inuyasha roughly. "After all you've got to do it for five years. It's my turn." Inuyasha stood up and picked Raina up. Holding Kenji in one arm and Raina in the other. He walked into the other room and got the two pups settled. Leaving Kagome stunned by his rough tone.

Kagome sat down and leaned against the wall opposite from Sango and Miroku. She noticed that they were holding hands. She smirked at both of them. "Looks like I missed a lot." Sango blushed but didn't retract her hand from Miroku's.

"We got married a couple months after you left. We both wished you could have been there. After all it was because of you that we got married. We realized that you never know how long you have to spend with someone. We told each other how we felt and got married. All because of you." Said Sango blissfully.

"Yes, even Inuyasha came down from the deserted mountains to congratulate us." Added Miroku.

'Mommy, were back." Said a little boy who just walked into the hut followed by a little girl about 1 year younger.

Sango and Miroku smiled. "Come here you two." Said Miroku.

"Kagome these are our two children. Makoto and Emiko. Makoto's about 5 years old and Emiko is 4 years old.

"Hello there!" said Kagome with a smile. "Emiko looks just like you Sango!" And she did, while Makoto was the exact image of Miroku when he was 5.

"Makoto, Emiko, this is your Auntie Kagome."

"Really?" Screamed Emiko. She ran to Kagome and jumped into her lap. "Mommy's told us all about you!" Kagome smiled.

"Okay you two. It's your bed time too." Miroku said smiling.

"But I wanna play with Auntie Kagome!" Whined Emiko.

"Your father's right Emiko. We can play tomorrow." Said Kagome sounding exhausted.

"Okay," yawned Emiko. She rubbed her eyes as Miroku threw her over his shoulder. "Night night Auntie. Night night mommy."

"Good night sweet heart." Sango said. Makoto kissed his mother goodnight and before following Miroku, turned to Kagome and grinned.

"Is it true that you can shoot sacred/purifying arrows and purify demons?" he asked excitedly. Kagome smiled bigger and nodded.

"Good night Makoto." Said Sango with a big emphasis and Makoto ran after his father. As soon as Miroku was about to enter the room Inuyasha emerged from it.

"Night night Uncle Inuyasha." Emiko said softly practically passed out.

"Night Emiko, night Makoto." Inuyasha said as he walked to the door of the hut and sat beside it. He folded his arms and lowered his head.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said.

"Why did you leave?" he asked, the pain apparent in his voice.

"I had to. If I didn't you could have died. And if I told you I was pregnant it just would have made it harder to say goodbye."

"We must not have been important enough to you to fight whatever made you leave."

"You know that's not true!" She screamed.

"Tell us what made you leave Kagome." Said Sango.

Kagome sighed. "I guess I should start from the beginning. Remember when we decide that I would stay in the Feudal Era? And I went back to say my goodbye? I intended to go and then come back. I got to my house and said hello to everyone. I went into my grandfather's room and found a book called Inuyasha: The Legendary Hanyou.

Inuyasha's ears twitched. "A book about me?"

"Exactly. It went from before you were born to stuff that hadn't even happened yet. Oh Inuyasha, I always wondered what happened to you as a child but what I read was heart wrenching. I read up till the present. It was totally accurate. It had all our adventures in it. All of us were there. I started to read into the future and what it said changed my life literally."

"What did it say?" asked Sango.

"It said that I had walked upon Inuyasha and Kikyo making love. I would have lost control and turned into a full demon. It said I would kill everyone including you guys. And that I killed Inuyasha and our pups." Kagome had a hard time getting those last words out. " I teamed up with a demon more powerful than Naraku himself and we were pure evil. We ruled over the land with the Shikon No Tama at our side. But it became tainted with my hate and betrayal."

Everyone was silent and still. "Now you know why I left. I didn't know what to do and I didn't even know that I was pregnant. I was so scared and I just had to get out of the house so I went to the God Tree to think things through. I looked upon the tree and touched the spot where Kikyo's arrow bound Inuyasha to the tree. As soon as I did, my mind was filled with images of you guys and Shippo." Kagome paused. "Wait, where is Shippo."

"Don't worry about him. He'll be back soon." Inuyasha said stoically.

"Where is he Inuyasha?" asked Kagome. Insinuating that he did something.

"I don't know. Just keep going." Kagome narrowed her eyes at him but continued with the story nonetheless.

"Well when my mind was filled with images I lost consciousness. When I awoke I was in a different place. Blue misty fog covered the ground and it was in the air. There was a voice and at first she wouldn't tell me anything. All she told me was we were somewhere safe. And that she summoned me there so she could speak with me. There was something in her that was familiar and loving. I started to get impatient with her avoiding my questions so she told me to calm down and I did. The fog cleared and she made herself visible. The woman who stood before me was beautiful and elegant. It was your mother Inuyasha." Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat. "She told me she's been watching us. That she thought of me as a daughter. She told me I had to make a decision. Either be selfish and risk killing the people I love or stay in my time and risk never seeing any of you again. Any given day I would have chosen to go back and know I could change the future. But Izayoi told me that what the book said was what would really happen. I had no choice but to seal the well to protect the ones I loved. I came back, said goodbye to Inuyasha and sealed the well."

"My mother came to you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes. Inuyasha she is so beautiful."

"Oh Kagome! It must have been so hard for you." Sango hugged her friend while tears streamed down her face.

"Don't get me started now too Sango." They all sat quietly just soaking up the moment.

"So what have you been doing these past 6 years, Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Well when I got back from sealing the well believe it or not Izayoi had Sesshomaru wait for me outside of the well house. She told him to, in the future, look after me. Everyone except for me knew how difficult youkai pregnancies are. I lived with him for the past 6 years. He's trained me and helped me get stronger. He tried as best as he could to be a father figure to Kenji and Raina but he wasn't you Inuyasha. At first I couldn't believe it when he told me you two buried the hatchet two years after I left. His mansion had pictures of you everywhere. It was a beautiful reminder. It kept me sane over the years. Sesshomaru and I became very close."

"I see." Said Miroku.

"Yes many things have changed." Said Sango.

"Daddy!" Raina screamed from the other room. Inuyasha flew up and ran to the room, Kagome at his heels. Even Sango and Miroku got up to see what was wrong. Raina was sitting up on the mat crying her eyes out. Inuyasha picked her up and held her over his shoulder.

"What happened Raina?" He asked soothingly.

"I had a bad dream!" Wailed Raina. "I dreamt that you left and hated us." Raina continued to cry uncontrollably. Amazingly, Kenji, Makoto, and Emiko were still sleeping. Kagome went over to Kenji and covered him with more blankets. Then she kissed him on the forehead and walked back to Inuyasha.

"You wont leave us will you Daddy?"

"Of course not. Would you like to stay up with me a little bit longer? Until you fall asleep?"  
ne "Yes." Raina said in a small squeaky voice.

"Come on then." Everyone returned to the main room and sat down. Inuyasha sat away from the door so that Raina wouldn't be cold. He sat with her in his lap facing outwards. He wrapped his arms around her tiny body not wanting to let go. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and Raina. _'Inuyasha has such a strong paternal instinct. I've never seen him like this before.' _

"What I don't understand is how did you know when to come back?" asked Sango.

"I didn't know. I thought that was it. That I'd never see any of you again. But just the other day, right before I came back, Izayoi came to me again. She was the one who told me that it was time to come back. That you guys needed me."

"Why would she make you leave only to have you come back six years later?" asked Inuyasha sounding irate.

"That's what I wanted to know. Izayoi told me that if I had stayed the future of what the book said would happen. She said it was too dangerous to come back. By staying away for six years I not only avoided the danger, but I also changed the future. Or the past to be exact."

"Why six years? Why that number?" asked Miroku.

"Because Naraku wasn't dead." Said Inuyasha.

"Exactly. Naraku was the danger that needed to be avoided. Izayoi told me that now that Naraku was dead for sure it was safe for me to return. That my place is with Inuyasha in the Feudal Era. But unfortunately, there is another reason why I had to come back." Kagome's face was tense and showed that she was dead serious.  
"There is a demon who is pure evil. More powerful than Naraku ever was. Izayoi told me that he will come after the Shikon No Tama. He knows that we protect is and will come after us too. Supposedly Inuyasha and I are fated to fight this evil with the help of you."

"You know we wouldn't let you fight this evil on your own. We're your best friends. We'll defeat him together." Said Sango.

Kagome shook her head. "It wont be easy. He's a demon with the power to steal souls and absorb their powers."

"Then you'll be needed some help wont you?" said a deep male voice from the doorway.

Kagome grinned, "Kouga."

"I thought I caught the scent of my woman. It's been 6 years Kagome. I knew you'd come back to me."

Inuyasha gently put a sleepy Raina on her feet, faced Kouga and grinned. "Do you really want to start this again?" Inuyasha said slyly. Kagome smiled even more.

"It's like I never left."

"I could really use a good fight to blow off some steam right now."

Raina ran to Sango. "Auntie who is that?" Miroku leaned over and smirked. "An old friend of your moms."

"Relax Inuyasha you know that I mated with Ayame and had a pup of our own."

"Kouga! I'm so proud of you. You lived up to your promise."

"Yah," Kouga said. "But I've never forgotten about you Kagome. " Kouga walked over to Kagome and lifted her chin up.

"Raina come here." Raina walked to her mother and stood right in front of her. Kagome put her hands on Raina's shoulders. "Raina this is Kouga. Kouga, this is Inuyasha's and my daughter. Kouga looked from Raina then back to Kagome.

"She's cute. Looks like you Kagome. Except for your hair that is. She has the mutts hair." Inuyasha gave Kouga a warning growl. "How old are you Raina?" He asked.

Raina looked up at her mother in question. Kagome nodded. "Five." Raina simply stated.

"Hmmm…" Kouga hummed thoughtfully cooking up a scheme. "Same age as my son, Kosaku. Kosaku," He called. "Come in here and say hello." A little boy walked into the hut. He was a little taller than Raina with dark brown hair pulled up into a ponytail like Kouga's. He resembled his father a lot. Kosaku's eyes surveyed the hut until they landed on Raina. He smiled brightly as he walked towards her. "Kosaku, this is Raina."

"You're really pretty Raina." Said Kosaku as he took her dainty hand and kissed it. Inuyasha quickly picked up Kosaku by his tail and threw him to Kouga.

"Don't even think about it Kouga!" Kouga laughed.

"Looks like my son has the same taste in women as his father. See you 'round, Kagome." With that Kouga and Kosaku ran out of the hut. Inuyasha picked Raina up and bounced with her so that she would sleep.

Sango sat back onto the ground and sighed. "He's right you know. About needing help. If what you say about this new evil being stronger than Naraku is true we wont be able to defeat it by ourselves."

"We'll deal with it when the time comes." Said Miroku.

Shippo ran inside the hut huffing and puffing. "I saw Kouga and Kosaku run out, what happened?" Shippo laid eyes on Kagome. "Kagome your up!" He ran to Kagome and jumped on her shoulder. Kagome hugged him.

"Look at you Shippo! You look the same! And where have you been?"

Inuyasha who was facing away from them turned his head to look at Shippo. "You'd be quiet if you knew what was good for you."

"Inuyasha tied me to a tree in the forest so I wouldn't bother you while you rested." Shippo got it out so fast Kagome could barely understand. He scurried under her shirt to hide from Inuyasha. "Kagome don't let him hurt me!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded. Then her face lit up. "SIT BOY!" Kagome squealed with delight. One Inuyasha was able to move, he sat up and folded his arms into his haori. "Whatever."

Kagome frowned. _'How come he didn't yell at me for sitting him. He always says something. Come to think of is he hasn't even looked me in the eye without him showing the pain in his eyes. Does it have something to do with last night?'_ Kagome looked at Inuyasha wanting to know what he was feeling. Inuyasha lifted his head almost as if he could feel Kagome's eyes on him. Kagome immediately looked away knowing he caught her staring straight at him.

Sango noticing the tension nudged Miroku to do something. Miroku looked at Sango then to Kagome and Inuyasha. Miroku cleared his throat to catch Inuyasha's attention. "Inuyasha, I think now would be as good of a time as any." Inuyasha nodded. He got up, walked over to Sango and placed a sleeping Raina in her arms.

"Sango can you-"

"Only if you're going to tell her what happened."  
"That's what I'm going to do." Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm.

"What happened Inuyasha?"

"Just come with me, Kagome." Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and took her outside. Once outside he started to run into the forest.

"Put me down Inuyasha! I can walk!" Kagome demanded.

"No, I don't want you to reopen your wounds."

"Fine!" Kagome pouted. She paused. "Um… Inuyasha?"

"What?" He said not looking at his mate in his arms, but rather where he was going.

"Look at me." Inuyasha looked at Kagome and saw the pain in her eyes. He came to a halt and put her down on her feet. "Inuyasha last night…"

"Kagome do you remember anything from last night?"

"Only holding you in my arms and feeling your blood soak through my clothes. At first I was confused but then I realized that I was the one that almost killed you." Kagome fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands. Inuyasha kneeled down and wrapped his arms around Kagome. She grabbed onto the front of his haori and buried her face with it. Kagome started to sob. "I don't know what happened. I think I saw you with Kikyo and my blood felt like it was on fire."

Inuyasha was still. "Kagome, there's something I have to tell you about last night. You did see me with Kikyo." Kagome stopped sobbing so that she could hear Inuyasha's words clearly. Before you think any I want you to know that I thought I would never see you again. It was 6 years Kagome. Kikyo came to me wanting me to go with her to hell. That's when you walked in. She must have put me under some kind of spell because everything else is a little fuzzy. But I remember that when I came out of it you looked very different. At first I couldn't believe that you were back. But when I got a good look at you I realized that you were different. Your hair was longer and had crimson streaks in it. Your eyes were red and your fangs and claws were longer. I knew at once that you turned into a full demon. You and Kikyo were having an arrow fight. I tried to stop you but you knocked the wind out of me." Kagome gripped Inuyasha's haori tighter. "It prevented me from getting up for awhile. You had a special arrow with you. You pulled it out of your quiver and then..." Inuyasha paused.

Kagome lifted her head from Inuyasha haori and looked at Inuyasha. "And then what Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's brows furrowed. "And then you plunged the arrow into Kikyo's heart." He said in a quiet voice.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Well where is she? Is she seriously hurt?"

Inuyasha just stared at Kagome. "Kagome, Kikyo's dead." Kagome went quiet. She didn't move, not even to take a breath.

"I ki...killed Kikyo?" She stuttered.

"Kagome..." Kagome started crying uncontrollably.

"Inuyasha how could you even look at me knowing I killed the first woman you love! Even she was already dead! I took her away from you! Im so sorry Inuyasha." Kagome pulled away from his and turned to walk away.

"Kagome, don't run away from me." Kagome froze in her place but kept her back turned. I understand why you left. But you should have stayed." Inuyasha looked away. "How could you let the book come between us? We've been through so much together. I would have done anything and everything to keep you and the pups safe. I wouldn't have let you turn evil. I love you Kagome with all my heart and soul but-" Inuyasha's voice faltered. "But, I just cant forgive you yet." Kagome's heart sank.

"I left you without an explanation. I didn't assume that you would forgive me right away." She frowned. Both Inuyasha and Kagome stood there in silence for several minutes. Waiting for the other to say something.

"You know, our pups are really cute. Raina is very beautiful."

"She is. She's got your beautiful silver hair."

"Yah but, she's got your face. She looks a lot like you." Another period of silence. Kagome sighed and finally turned to face Inuyasha.

"Are we going to be okay? Will things ever be how they used to be?"

Inuyasha stared at Kagome for a couple moments. Then sighed and turned away from her. "In time." Those two words made Kagome feel more lost than ever before."

"HA HA HA HA!" Someone was laughing from above them. "Inuyasha you are too forgiving and weak. Unfortunately for you Kagome, unlike him, I'll never forgive you for what you've done!" The person who was laughing was a young girl, around the age of 18, was hovering above them. She was wearing a tight black suit that covered her arms and legs (like Sango's but without the armor). And over the fitted black suit she was wearing a short, short-sleeved, purple kimono. She had long black hair and bright violet eyes.

Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome and unsheathed Tetsusaiga. "Low and behold, the infamous Inuyasha. Let me introduce myself properly. My name is Kimora and I've traveled back in time to give you one last chance to hand over the Shikon No Tama!" Kimora put a finger to her temple and tapped it. "Oh and to get revenge for killing my parents!"

* * *

Please Review

Sparrow's Mistress


	10. Kimora

**A/n: **As a reminder I have changed all the chapters to this story so if you have read this story before today you will find that the chapter you last read was no where near the same thing. I believe that youre looking for chapter 5 that should have chapters 9 and 10. So if youre looking for a new chapter it should be chapter 6. I put two chapters in one to make them longer so you didnt get horrible cliffhangers.

**

* * *

**

For the One She Loves

**Written by: ashnite16**

**Chapter 19: Kimora**

* * *

"Your parents?" Kagome repeated in confusion.

"Yes Naraku and Kikyo were my parents! That is until you killed them!"

Inuyasha stepped forward. "You're lying! Kikyo despised Naraku!"

"This is true." Kimora said lightly. "But as you know the one called Onigumo lusted after my mother. Onigumo's heart laid within Naraku and he saw Kikyo as a Priestess with too much power not to be an ally. He put a spell on my mother without her knowing."

"What kind of spell?" demanded Inuyasha.

Kimora smiled devilishly. "It was a spell that a dark priestess concocted for him. You know of dark priestesses don't you Kagome?" She said sarcastically. "Anyway... it was a spell that impregnated my mother without her knowing. By the time her found out it was too late. My father was undoubtedly ruthless."

"That bastard!" Inuyasha gripped Tetsusaiga tighter.

"Hold your tongue!" Kimora barked. "I will not let you speak ill of my father in my presence!"

"Keh. It's too bad we already killed him. I would have enjoyed killing him a bit more."

"You worthless half-demon! I'll kill you!"

"I've heard that so many times and I'm still here." Kimora eyes widened with anger. She cupped her hands together and when she pulled them apart there was a tiny black and purple ball of crackling energy. Kimora kept pulling her hands apart and the further she spread them apart the bigger the ball grew. She finally stopped and held the sphere in her hand. It looked like a ball that held purple lightning but had a black sinister glow.

"Do you know what this is Kagome?

Kagome just stared. "Dark energy."

Kimora looked surprised. "Correct. May I ask where you have seen this before?"

Kagome furrowed her brows. "Not that it's any of your business but I've never seen it before. But I've hear of it."

"Well, not a lot of people have ever seen dark energy and lived to tell about it. It's even rare for mikos to see it at all in their lifetime. And I have yet to come across one that could counter it." Kimora bounced the sphere in her hand. "This one's for you Inuyasha!" She threw the dark energy ball and it headed straight for Inuyasha. He just stood there bracing himself for impact. Kagome tackled him to the ground as the ball barely missed them and flew into a tree. The tree immediately started to decay, then turned to dust.

"Don't let it hit you. It has the opposite effect of my purifying arrows. Instead of purifying its target, dark energy taints it, and if it comes in contact with any living ting it could easily kill it."

Kimora watched Kagome save Inuyasha with disgust. "You two sicken me! Especially you Kagome! You took my mother away from me and tried to take my father away from me when I was barely a couple months old. Fortunately, he tried to dodge your sacred/purifying arrow, and it missed his heart."

"He...dodged it?" Kagome questione.

"Yeah, he faked his own death! Letting us believe that he was dead because Miroku's wind tunnel had closed up. But he was still alive. When he came back we killed him. That was only a couple months ago."

"That's right! Inuyasha killed my father only a couple months ago. And then you, Kagome, you come back and take my mother away from me too, making me an orphan!" Kimora was shaking with anger.

Kagome studied Kimora. "How did you become so evil?" asked Kagome with pity in her voice.

"Maybe I should start at the beginning of my little sob story. When I was born Kikyo wanted nothing to do with me but she didn't want to give me to Naraku either because she didn't want me to become evil like him. So she took care of me for the first 4 years of my life. But as Naraku had hoped for, I showed potential to be very powerful and just as evil as him. He took me from my mother and Kikyo did nothing because she knew once he got his hands on me it was too late. He trained me and taught me how to use my powers for evil. I was just like him. He often told me of a hanyou and the reincarnation of my mother. And from the moment he told me of you I despised both of you. When I found out that you, Inuyasha, were the one that killed my father I wanted to kill you! Kikyo refused to take me in at first but then took pity on me. But then Kagome killed her within a few months! I was there! I watched Kagome kill my mother! I made a promise to myself right there and then that I would get revenge on the both of you!"

Kimora's fists were tightly clenched and her face was hidden by her hair. "You've killed everyone I've everyone cared for! Everyone who cared for me!" Kimora snapped her head up and looked straight at Kagome with fire in her eyes. "You even killed my best friend whom I loved like a sister! I want you to know what it feels like! Maybe I should take someone away from you! Like your dear friend Sango's life. You think of her like a sister don't you?"

Kagome stepped forward. "How do you know about-".

"I know about everyone." Smirked Kimora. She tapped a finger to her temple. "Hmm… But a friend wouldn't suffice. After all, I lost a father, a mother, and a best friend. Maybe I should just kill Inuyasha."

Inuyasha snorted. "Its harder than you think."

Kimora shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me. As long as you both pay for what you've done. That you suffer like I did! Maybe I should just take the life of little Raina."

Inuyasha stepped forward and pointed Tetsusaiga at Kimora. "You stay the hell away from my family and friends or I'll slice you right down the middle!" Inuyasha paused as a sacred arrow flew right by his head and pierced Kimora in her shoulder. Inuyasha looked back and there stood a very determined Kagome bow raised.

"You little bitch!" Kimora screamed as she constructed another ball of dark energy, only this time larger in size, and aimed it at Kagome. Kimora smiled as an idea came to mind. She faked her throw, making it look like she was aiming for Kagome, but at the last second turned and threw it at Inuyasha.

'_Crap it's too big! I cant avoid it!'_

Kagome looked from the ball to Inuyasha then back to the ball. She jumped in front of Inuyasha and looked him straight in the eyes. She held nothing but a love and sureness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for everything Inuyasha."

"So am I." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arms and switched places with her. The dark energy ball hit Inuyasha in the back forcing him to tilt his head back and yell in pain. Kagome's eyes widened as she took in what just happened. Inuyasha fell against Kagome.

"Why Inuyasha?" Kagome screamed. "Why did you switch places with me?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and winced from the pain. "You're always the one getting hurt. I can't let that happen again. Inuyasha could feel his body start to go numb. _'Well that's not good.'_

Kagome looked upon Inuyasha's face, which was quickly turning pale. _'I cant just let Inuyasha die! Not now! What can I do.' _Kagome racked her brain for something that could save Inuyasha. Any knowledge that would keep him with her. Then a light bulb went off. She thought about what Kimora had said earlier.

'_Not a lot of mikos have seen dark energy and lived to tell about it. And I have yet to come across one who could counter it.' _Kagome was filled with a newfound hope. '_That's it! If someone could counter it then the process would be reversed, right?' _

"Hold still Inuyasha." Kagome mimicked Kimora's movements exactly and cupped her hands together. She parted her hands and a ball energy the same color as her arrows, appeared. Kagome made it about the size of her fist and looked at Inuyasha. "I will not let you die. Not now." Kagome eased the ball into Inuyasha's chest, making him gasp. "I made it small so that it would just counter the dark energy and not purify you.

Inuyasha felt the pain start to ebb away. "I think it's working Kagome."

"How… how could you? " Kimora looked completely horrified. "You couldn't even do that in the future."

"Maybe I needed the right inspiration." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha. Inuyasha checked his wounds.

"I'm completely healed." Inuyasha said and Kimora screamed.

"Damn you both to hell!" Kimora started throwing dark energy balls one after another. Inuyasha and Kagome kept dodging them.

"BACKLASH WAVE!" Inuyasha yelled as he used the technique on Kimora's dark energy balls sending them back at her. She barely dodged most of them but the last one grazed her arm.

"You've won this battle but this is just the beginning of the war." And then she vanished.

Inuyasha hobbled over to Kagome. "Are you okay?"

"Yah I'm okay. But what about you."

"Still alive, thanks to you."

"Let's get back to the village then." They walked back to the village Inuyasha leaning on Kagome, and told the rest of the gang what had happened.

Miroku stood up and sighed. "Well there's nothing we can do tonight. We should all get some rest." Kagome nodded and retreated the room that Kenji and Raina were sleeping in. She tucked the blanket around her pups and then walked towards the wall. She sat down and fell fast asleep. Minutes later, Inuyasha walked in and went over to Kagome. He pulled his haori off and covered her before going to the other side of the room and falling asleep against the wall himself.

* * *

Kagome woke up in the middle of the night to find Inuyasha's haori covering her. Her gaze moved to Inuyasha who was sleeping against the wall on the other side of the room. Kagome quietly got up, put on the haori and walked out of the room. Inuyasha opened one eye and then the other one once she was gone. He stared out the window and off into the distance. 

Kagome found Sango sitting down watching Emiko play with Kirara. She had bags under her eyes but seemed amused nonetheless. Sango noticed Kagome and gave her a tired smile.

"What are you doing up in the middle of the night?"

"Couldn't sleep, too many thoughts flying around in my head." Kagome walked over to Sango and slid down to the floor to sit next to her. For awhile they just sat there and watched Emiko and Kirara wrestle and roll around on the ground.

"I was thinking about taking the kids to the springs tomorrow. Wanna come along??

"That sounds really good, and I know the Makoto and Emiko will enjoy it." Kagome nodded. She rested her head against the wall and closed her eyes. "Kagome why don't you go back to bed? Your exhausted." Kagome yawned and laughed. She smiled at Sango as to say good night then got up and started to walk back to the room. "Kagome?" Kagome stopped and turned around.

"Yah?"

"Give Inuyasha some more time. He really missed you these past six years." Kagome stood there a little bit longer then smiled.

"Thanks a lot Sango. Make sure you get some sleep too." Kagome walked back into the room and stopped in front of Inuyasha. _'His face looks so peaceful.' _She returned back to her spot and instantly fell asleep. The moment Inuyasha heard the pattern of her heartbeat slow to a constant rhythm he opened his eyes.

'_Kagome, after six years you finally come back. Can it really be that easy to just forgive you and pick up right where we left off?' _Inuyasha looked upon Kagome's face. _'At first I could tell that you changed. Six years apart from each other changed both of us. But once we were reunited I realized you haven't changed a bit. You still think of others before yourself.' _He watched her chest rise and fall with every breath she took. He continued to watch her for the rest of the night.

**

* * *

In the morning **

When Kagome woke again it was in the afternoon and she was the only in the hut. She walked outside and found Sango and the kids playing around. Sango smiled brightly. "Your finally up. We thought you needed your rest so we let you sleep in. Do you feel better?" Kagome smiled and nodded.

"You guys ready to go?"asked Kagome. The kids cried out and ran in the direction of the springs followed by Sango and Kagome. When they got to the there Kenji, Raina, Makoto and Emiko ran for the water.

"Makoto, watch over Emiko!" Sango ordered him. Then her and Kagome undressed and proceeded into the warm water themselves.

Kagome sighed. "Ah, this feels so good. My body aches all over."

"I know what you mean. Enjoy it while it lasts though. Once springs over we'll be going to the lake. It'll be too hot to come here." Kagome looked at the children in the middle of the springs splashing each other. She turned to Sango and smiled.

"I still cant get over that you and Miroku realized your feelings for each other and had children!" Kagome squealed with delight making Sango blush.

"Yah, he's still a hentai but at leastI'm the only one he gropes." Sango and Kagome laughed, Sango looked down into the water and stopped laughing.

"Sango what's the matter?" Sango's face was still and tinged with sadness.

"I missed you Kagome, we all did. I think of you like a sister. It was really hard for all of us, especially Inuyasha. Not only had he lost a friend, he also lost the woman he cared about most. When he left us it was even harder. It was like we lost two friends. When he came back we tried to heal each other's wounds but it was never the same. Inuyasha spent a lot of time at the well and then God Tree." Kagome looked down with guilt. She thought about how much pain she had caused everyone.

"When I married Miroku, we wanted you there so bad. I wanted you there when I gave birth to Makoto and when I gave birth to Emiko. When I saw you in the hut the night you came back I couldn't believe that it was you. Even more that you were a full-demon." Sango looked Kagome dead in the eye. "I'm just so glad you're back."

"Sango," Kagome whispered in pain. "Im so sorry."

"Kagome we don't blame you. We understand why you did what you did andI'm glad you stayed away. When we faced Naraku we discovered that he had laid a trap for you."

Kagome's eyes darted to Sango and her body tensed. "What kind of trap?"

"I don't know how to explain it. All I know is that Naraku somehow used the arrow you shot at him and would have used it against you. It would have bound you and used your powers against you. None of us would have been able to help you or he would have killed you sooner." Sango's face held relief. "Inuyasha was furious. So was Naraku when he found out you had suddenly disappeared."

Silence fell upon the two young women, the only sound between them was the distant sound of children laughing. "So he's really gone?"

"Yes, he's finally gone."

"And this was only a couple months ago." Kagome sighed. "We never get a chance to rest. It's one demon after another!"

"I know. What about this Kimora. Is she working with the new evil?"

"I'm not sure. I would seem so but we can't be too sure."

"So what do you know about this 'new evil'?"

"From what Izayoi told me he's more powerful then Naraku. And that he knows that I protect the Shikon No Tama."

"So you think we can defeat him?" Sango asked hesitantly.

Kagome frowned. "I have faith in all of our strength but the way Izayoi described him we might need some help."

"What do you have in mind?"

"It might be time to visit Sesshomaru." Kagome smiled and Sango laughed.

"Let's get back to the village then. Come on kids time to go home." The kids hurried to the shore and got dressed in their clothes. They started to walk back to the village while Sango and Kagome walked at a slower pace.

Kagome walked with her head down thinking of Inuyasha and if their relationship will ever be as strong as it used to be. "Sango do you think Inuyasha will ever forgive me?"

Sango showed Kagome a sympathetic smile. "Of course he'll forgive you. It's just that he doesn't understand why you would leave us just because some book told you that we'd all die if you didn't. He the kind of person who doesn't care about destiny. That if we wanted to we could change it. He thinks that if you stayed, we could have fought this thing and gotten throught it." Kagome frowned but continued to keep walking when Sango grabbed her arm slightly.

"Kagome, don't forget that even thought Inuyasha is mad at you that doesn't mean that he doesn't love you. He does Kagome, with all of his heart and soul." Feeling reassured Kagome smiled and they fastened their pace to catch up with their kids. When they made it back to the hut they met up with Inuyasha and Miroku.

" I think that we should go and see Sesshomaru." said Kagome.

"Why?" asked Inuyasha in a sour tone.

"Because he could be a great ally when we face the new evil. We might need him."

"We _don't_ need him! We can defeat the new evil on our own." Inuyasha barked.

Kagome sent Sango a worried look. "I thought you guys made up?"

"We agreed not to kill each other. That doesn't men we get along."

"So what is your problem them?"

"I don't have a problem!"

Kagome put her hands on her hips. "Inuyasha just admit that you too proud to except help from your brother!"

Miroku and Sango just stood there watching. "I don't think Kagome should have said that." Miroku said to Sango.

"But it's true."

"Yah, but it's a bad idea. Inuyasha's not going to give up. They're just going to keep on fighting with each other."

"I said that we don't need his help!"

"Sit boy!" Inuyasha slammed into the floor. "Oh grow up Inuyasha! I know you haven't forgiven me yet but we're going whether you like it or not. It couldn't hurt anyone to just go and talk to him." Inuyasha turned away from Kagome and leaned on his elbow.

"Fine. Let's go." Inuyasha grumbled.

Raina jumped up and down. "Yay! We're going to go see Uncle Sesshomaru!"

"Oh no! You two aren't going anywhere!" said Inuyasha.

"What?" asked Kenji.

"You're staying here." Raina's eyes started to water. She turned towards Kagome. "Mommy!"

"Inuyasha!" she scolded. "Why wont you let them go?"

"Because they can't. Trust me not this time."

Kagome raised an eyebrow but turned toward Kenji and Raina. "Well you heard you're daddy. You're going to have to stay here this time."

"Why can't we go with you?" Kenji asked.

"You're too young." stated Inuyasha as he patted Raina on the head. Raina started to cry and Makoto laughed at her. Miroku smacked him on the head with his staff.

"I wouldn't laugh Makoto. You can't come either."

"What?" Makoto screamed and Raina pointed and laughed.

"Ha ha!"

"Raina! You know better than that!"

"Sorry mommy."

"We can take Kirara and get there faster." offered Sango.

"Good idea my Sango." said Miroku as he patter her butt.

"Miroku not in front of the children." Sango blushed.

"Ill go tell Kaede we're leaving." Kagome told Kaede where they were going and that the kids would be staying with her. Then Kagome met everyone outside. They were already sitting on Kirara.

"Hurry up Kagome." Inuyasha held out his hand. Kagome grabbed it and he lifted her up onto Kirara.

"To the west Kirara." Sango yelled.

* * *

Please Review 

Sparrow's Mistress


	11. The Castle of the InuYoukai

**A/n: **As i have said before, this is a new chapter but if the last chapte you read was 10 and it was when Kagome sealed the well then your probably looking for chapter 6 as the new chapter. What i did was i put two of the old chapters together to make chapters longer. So if you read this chapter without reading the others, it will not make sense to you. So go read chapter 6 and on. Sorry for the confusion. Thnx.

**

* * *

**

For the One She Loves

**Written By: Sparrow's Mistress**

**Chapter 11: The Castle of the Inu-Youkai**

* * *

The ride to Sesshomaru's was very quiet and unnerving. Sango sat at Kirara's head with Miroku right behind her holding onto her waist. Kagome sat behind him and Inuyasha facing backwards behind Kagome. Once in awhile Sango and Miroku would make comments to each other but a word was not spoken between Inuyasha and Kagome.

Kagome looked behind her at Inuyasha who was sitting crossed legged, with his aim folded in his sleeves like always. He turned his head and looked at her sideways then looked straight again. Kagome's head bowed and her eyes were heavy with emotion. "Inuyasha... we need to talk."

"Not now."

"Do you promise that we'll talk later?"

"Whatever." Kagome sighed and faced forward the rest of the ride. Half an hour later Sesshomaru's castle came in sight. "That's it." Inuyasha stated. The castle was at the top of a mountain surrounded by other mountains and lots of trees. It was a white castle with courtyards and guarded by a big wall that went around the whole castle.

"Down Kirara." Sango said. Kirara descended downward and landed on the grass infront of the castle. Kirara transformed and jumped onto Sango's shoulder. They proceeded to walk towards the castle but ran into a gate which was guarded by two dog-demons.

"Do you think they'll let us through?" asked Shippo.

"Only one way to find out. And if they don't will make them." said Inuyasha putting one hand on Tetsusaiga as they approached the guards. They took one look at Inuyasha and stood up straight.

"Lord Inuyasha, you have returned." One of them said.

"Feh, Im just here to see Sesshomaru."

"Then please, proceed." Inuyasha walked forward. "HALT!" The guards had stooped Kagome and the others from entering.

"They're with me."

"Even the humans?"

"Yes, now are you going to let them pass or not?"

"Our apologies Lord Inuyasha we didn't know." They moved out of the way and the group continued to walk towards the castle. They reached the front door when Inuyasha stopped and turned around.

"Don't look at anyone. Just keep walking. This is the castle of the dog-demons and some of them won't think twice about killing any of us for not knowing our place."

"Why Inuyasha how nice of you to warn us."

"Feh! I just don't want your deaths on my conscious." Inuyasha turned around and knocked on the door. "Stay close Kagome." She smiled to herself. The door opened and Jaken appeared.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing here?"

"We came to see Sesshoumaru. Is he here?"

Jaken gave Inuyasha a grimace and reluctantly opened the door wider. "Yes, follow me." Jaken turned around and walked away. The gang followed him and took in their surrounding. The castle had a high ceiling and it was very spacious. Kagome thought back to Sesshomaru's mansion in her time. This castle was just like it but more old-fashioned and missing the paintings.

They climbed several staircases and entered a wide main hallway. Demons walked pass them or were seen standing in the hallways gathered and talking. As soon as they entered the hallway all eyes turned to them, but Jaken kept pace as if he didn't notice. Kagome, Miroku, and Sango felt very out of place. They fell behind and tried to not notice all the demonic eyes staring at them.

"Come on you three!" rasped Inuyasha. They caught up and just looked straight ahead while they passed more demons who kept looking and started to talk amongst themselves. Some talking more loudly then others.

"Does Lord Sesshomaru know that he has a half-breed running around in his castle. Let alone humans!"

"Hold your tongue. That half-breed is Lord Inuyasha."

"That girl with the boomerang is a tajiya."

"Maybe we should show her what slaying is all about." A few demons laughed and Sango gripped her Hiraikotsu. Miroku put a hand on Sango shoulder. She looked up at him and saw his face stern and serious. Then he gave her a soft smile and shook his head. They kept walking and entered another all. A demon bumped into Kagome on purpose and knocked her down. Kagome got to her feet and reflexively bared her fangs at him.

The demon looked coldly at Kagome. "Filthy half-breed. You think you are my equal? That blood that runs through your veins isn't even yours! You can smell it a mile away." Kagome stepped back in surprise and the moment she hesitated the dog demon moved to strike. "I should kill you for such impudence!" Kagome moved to defend herself but a flash of red came into her view. Inuyasha had stepped in front of her and blocked the demons attack.

The demon smiled and regained his composure. "The half-breed son of our Great Lord Inutaisho and that human wretch. I was surprised when I learned you were still alive. Looks like you inherited your father's only weakness concerning humans. That one has your scent all over her."

"Leave her alone Saemon." Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga. "But I'm glad you showed yourself. Because I've been meaning to get around to killing you."

"You have huh?"

"Yah. I was there when you and the others killed my mother."

"You poor thing." Saemon held his sword in front of him. "The legendary Tetsusaiga. Let's see if you can reveal it's full power." Saemon was about to lunge at Inuyasha when Sesshomaru appeared.

"Saemon!" Sesshomaru barked. Saemon immediately sheathed his sword and kneeled on one knee in front of Sesshomaru.

"Milord..."

"Get out of my hallway." He said in a dangerous tone. Saemon narrowed his eyes at Sesshomaru. "You dare defy me?" Saemon shook his head and gracefully got up. He looked at Inuyasha one last time, then left. Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha. "Little brother, to what do I owe this pleasure to?" Kagome stepped out from behind Inuyasha.

"We came to talk to you Sesshomaru."

"I see. I believe Inuyasha put up a fight in coming here."

"Well yes."

"I see. Dear brother, you have not come here since-"

"Yah, I tried to avoid this place but I guess I couldn't avoid it any longer." said Inuyasha sharpy. Sesshomaru just looked at him coldly and turned around.

"Follow me, we can talk in my study." They followed him through a set of large oak doors and into a massive room with a high ceiling. This is my private quarters." He sat down behind his desk and motioned for them all to sit down in chairs. He kept his eye on Kagome the whole time waiting for her to settle so that he could ask a question of her. Once everyone was seated he turned to Kagome and held her gaze. "I can sense that you are much stronger and faster now. Your aura is very strong. I suppose I did what she asked of me?"

Kagome frowned. For some reason she came here thinking he would be the same Sesshomaru he was in the future. But she forgot that that hadn't even happened yet. "You did. You trained me and let me stay with you so you could keep an eye on me and your nephew and niece. We became quiet close Sesshomaru." Kagome smiled thinking back on some of the memories.

"I'd never befriend a human or a half-breed as the case may be. You creatures are so weak." Sesshomaru was silent for a minute as he examined Kagome. Kagome watched him confused. Then she heard his voice in her mind.

"_Is Rin..."_

"_She's alive, with you." _

"_Our pups..._

"_Fine." _Kagome felt him withdraw from her mind and sense that he felt more at ease. She looked down and smiled to herself. Inuyasha looked between Kagome and Sesshomaru and wondered what the hell was going on. He cocked an eyebrow up and Kagome but she dismissed his suspicions.

"I suppose your hear to talk to me about the demon Kimora and this 'new evil'".

"How do you know about it." asked Inuyasha.

"Because I told him." spoke a melodic voice from the back of the room.

Everyone turned their heads to see who the person was. There stood Izayoi in her 12-layer kimono. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Mother?" He whispered. Izayoi's eyes were fulled with joy and pain at the same time.

"Inuyasha, my son." Izayoi walked towards Inuyasha and placed her hands on both sides of his face. Inuyasha jerked away and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Is this you're idea of some kind of sick joke?" Sesshomaru remained stoic. Izayoi grabbed her son's face and made him look at her.

"It's really me Inuyasha. You're so grown. I've been watching over you, you know. But it still feels like I missed out on everything." Inuyasha's eyes searched her's looking for the slightest flaw. "Stop Inuyasha. It really is me." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Izayoi. "I love you Inuyasha. Your father and I are so proud of you. He's proud of both his sons." Izayoi smiled at Sesshomaru.

Izayoi walked over to Sesshomaru's desk. "Just like how I've been talking to Kagome I've been talking to Sesshomaru. But unfortunately I haven't been able to tell him as much as I have told Kagome." Izayoi held out her arms to Kagome. Kagome walked to her and stood by her side. Izayoi looked at Inuyasha and the others. "Before we carrying on I must get to the reason I came down. For I only have a short time that I can stay in this world. The demon known as Kimora is definitely in league with the "new evil". And Kagome and Sango were right. You're going to need help, including Sesshomaru's." Inuyasha furrowed his brows at this.

"It's not like I don't have faith in you. But I know for sure that you'll need help. Everyone here has an important role in defeating this new evil."

"Lady Izayoi does this new evil have a name?"

Izayoi looked at Miroku. "Oh yes. His name is Raiden and just like Kagome has told you, he's much more powerful than Naraku ever was. And like I was saying all of you must work together to defeat him. And it wouldn't hurt to have the support of the wolf-demon tribe as well."

"No way will I accept help from that wolf!" Inuyasha crossed his arms.

Izayoi closed her eyes and focused on trying to reach Kagome. _'Kagome...'_

Kagome, a little surprised, answered. _'yeah?'_

'_Could you sit him for me? I don't think he'll listen unless he knows we mean business.' _Kagome nodded and smiled. She cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "What?"

"Sit." She said casually as Inuyasha slammed into the ground. Izayoi smiled.

"I've watched Kagome sit you so many times but I wanted to see it in person. Plus you need to know that this is very serious." Inuyasha looked at his mother and his mate like they had just grown two heads. He couldn't believe what was going on. Izayoi and Kagome smiled down at him. "Kouga and you have made up Inuyasha. Just ask for help, I must insist." Izayoi turned to Kagome. There's one more person you'll need help from." Kagome nodded, knowing whom she was speaking of.

"Where is she?" Kagome asked.

"She's in a village south from here. It'll take you several days to get there. And you'll know you're there when you get there, trust me."

"I guess we should leave now then." Everyone just stood watching the two talk. Inuyasha stepped forward. "Who is this 'she'?"

Kagome looked at Izayoi. "You should tell them or Inuyasha and Sesshomaru won't go anywhere until they know who they're looking for."

"Okay then." Izayoi took a deep breath. "When you're father died, I was pregnant with a second child. I gave birth the day he died." Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's ears twitched and they became more alert. "It was a girl and I named her Leiko. I thought that it fit because Inutaisho was arrogant and knowing the blood running through her veins, she would be too. I gave her to a woman in a village south from here. I feared for her life and I knew she would be better off there. But I couldn't give you away, Inuyasha." Izayoi grabbed Inuyasha's hand.

"I loved Leiko at first sight and as hard as it was to give her up it would have killed me to let go of you Inuyasha. I never told anyone that I was pregnant or had another child. And the woman I gave her to didn't know the baby was the Lord Inutaisho's only daughter."

"So you're saying that I have a sister?" Inuyasha asked amused at the concept.

"Yes, and she looks every bit like the two of you. Well more like Inuyasha because she's half."

Sesshomaru stood up. "If she has our father's blood then she has a right to be treated with respect and honored. Go and get her already. She will not be allowed to in that human village any longer."

"You must go with them Sesshomaru." said Izayoi.

"May I ask why?"

"Well, if she's anything like the two of you which she is, their going to need all the help they can get trying to convince her to help you."

"I have a question that has been on my mind a lot. And I believe that you are the only one who can answer it." said Miroku. "If Inuyasha and Kagome were destined to be together and fight Raiden why did she have to leave?"

"Very good question to Miroku, I was just getting to that." Izayoi stole a side glance and Inuyasha to make sure he was listening. "As you know Naraku wasn't dead after all. And Kagome was pregnant with Inuyasha's pups. We had looked into the future and saw what it had in store for you all. We foresaw Kagome killing the ones she loved and turning to the dark side. By making her leave and stay in another time it changed the future for the better. It was not Kagome's fault at all. I told her that if she wanted to spare the lives of the ones she loved she had to leave. Plus she needed training. She needed to learn how to control her youkai blood."

Miroku nodded."I see." Inuyasha appeared to be deep in thought and Izayoi knew he was slowly trying to forgive Kagome.

Everyone remained silent. "We should get going." Said Sesshomaru.

Izayoi smiled. "Yes, my time here is nearing it's end." Inuyasha grabbed his mother's hand.

"Do you really have to leave?" Inuyasha's eyes were fulled with so much pain. Kagome looked at them.

'_Oh Inuyasha. The last time you saw your mother she was killed. Now she's back in your life but you can't even spend a moment of time with her.'_

"I'll tell you something I told Kagome. I'll be watching you. And if you need me just call out." Izayoi kissed his forehead. "I love you Inuyasha." She turned to Kagome and held both of her hands in her own." Kagome I never could have hope for a better woman to be with my son. I love you like my own daughter. And you're not alone." She leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Give him a little more time." She turned to everyone else and wished them good luck before disappearing altogether.

"Shall we go then?" asked Sesshomaru. They walked out of the study, leaving the castle, and heading south.

* * *

Please Review

Sparrow's Mistress


	12. Leiko

**

* * *

**

For The One She Loves

**Written by: ashnite16**

**Chapter 23: Leiko**

* * *

"A village to the south doesn't really help much." Inuyasha grumbled as they walked through the forest.

"Izayoi said we'd know we're there when we're there." said Kagome.

"This is true but we have been walking for 3 days now. We should have heard something by now." explained Sango.

"Be quiet." Sesshomaru stated as he came to a halt. "Something's watching us."

"Again?" said Kagome as she notched an arrow on her bow.

"I 'm getting tired of this." Inuyasha placed a hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru raised his hand. A snake demon flew out of the bushes and Sesshomaru flicked his wrist slicing the demon with his light whip.

"Such a weak demon." He said carelessly.

"Why do they keep attacking us?" asked Sango.

"They're searching for the Shikon No Tama. Plus I'm sure Raiden has demons following us." Kagome looked passed Sesshomaru and into the trees.

Inuyasha noticed this. "What is it Kagome?" Kagome kept staring.

"It's really faint but I sense miko energy." Kagome took off running using her hanyou speed. "Follow me." She ran through the forest and came to a clearing. Sango and Miroku caught up with them a couple minutes later then stood next to Kagome.

"A village? Is the miko energy you sensed coming form here?" Miroku asked.

"No, but I definitely know that it was Leiko's energy I sensed. Maybe we can ask some villagers if they've heard of her." They walked towards the village and expected the villagers to stop and look at them but they just kept going about their business.

"Don't you guys think it's odd that they don't even look at us? Or at least give looks towards Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and you." Miroku bringing it to Kagome's attention.

An old woman walked up to the group. "May I help you? I can tell you're travelers."

"No offense my good woman but why aren't people staring at us?" The old woman smiled.

"This village and several others are under the protection of a miko-hanyou like yourself." The old woman motioned at Kagome. "There is a barrier around this village that keeps out demons who mean to do us harm." She looked at Inuyasha. "You look very much like the miko-hanyou that protects us." Kagome, Sango and Miroku exchanged glances.

"Does this miko-hanyou have a name?" Kagome asked politely with a smile.

"Yes her name is Leiko."

"Do you know where we can find her?" Sesshomaru butted in.

"She lives with her mother in the village over." The old woman pointed to her right. "It's not far. A 15 minute walk." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru took off running in the direction the old woman pointed. "Inuyasha!" Kagome ran after them. "Thank you!" she yelled over her shoulder.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled. Then she and Miroku ran after them at a slower pace. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome just made it to the next village and looked around.

"Kagome do you sense anything?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome closed her eyes and focused. She sent out her aura looking for Leiko's. Leiko realized someone was looking for her and she held Kagome's aura with her own. Kagome tensed, her whole body frozen.

"Dammit!" Kagome cursed. She surrounded Leiko's aura with her own.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked grabbing her arms.

"I can't move she has a hold on my aura."

Sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha to the side. "Push harder Kagome. She'll let go." Kagome squeezed her aura tighter around Leiko suffocating her. She felt the surprise in Leiko and then felt her withdraw. Kagome let go of Leiko and opened her eyes. "I know where she is." Kagome ran in the direction she last felt Leiko's aura come from. She ran through the village and was about to run into the forest when she felt someone running towards them. She stopped and Inuyasha almost ran into her. Inuyasha looked at Kagome about to yell at her for stopping so abruptly when he sensed the same thing as Kagome. He followed her gaze into the forest and he could see someone something. The figure ran out of the forest and came to a halt about ten feet away from Kagome.

"So you're the one I felt looking for me. I see that your also a miko-hanyou." the figure hand long silver-white hair and amber eyes. She was the exact mirror image of Inuyasha but she was wearing a pair of white haori and hakama and with more feminine features. "I don't know who you are or why you were searching for me but you're gonna regret it." Leiko raised her claws and bared her fangs. Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome staring at Leiko. Leiko looked at Inuyasha. She recognized the amber eyes and the silver hair. She dropped her hand and furrowed her brows. "Who are you? And why do you look like me?"

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome and she gave him an encouraging nod. "Because we have the same mother." Leiko considered this for a moment then slanted her eyes. "Liar! The only mother I have is the one in this village and she died many years ago. And I don't have any siblings." Sesshomaru stepped next to Inuyasha.

"You have the inu-youkai blood of the great Lord Inutaisho running through your veins. I am your half-brother, Sesshomaru. We have come to inform you of who you really are."

"How dare you come here without an invitation and tell me that you have come to 'inform me of who I really am! I know who I am!" Leiko charged at Sesshomaru arm raised. "Leave this place!" She slashed away at Sesshomaru forcing him back. He kept dodging the attacks and Leiko was out of breath. She jumped back and took a minute to catch her breath. "Why are you so persistent? Just leave me the hell alone!"

"I cannot allow a hanyou with my father's blood running around in some unknown village. Your place is in the castle of the inu-youkai." Sesshomaru said without losing his poise.

"Keh, my place is in this village and you will soon accept it."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Im started to lose my patience with you." Kagome felt her blood start to boil. She stepped up next to Sesshomaru.

"Let me handle her." She took a couple more steps forward. "We didn't come here to fight you. Think about it. We wouldn't have made it past your barrier if we did. But if that's what it takes to put your defenses down, I'll eagerly oblige."

"Keh, let's see what you got then." Kagome smiled and sent her aura out towards Leiko. She wrapped it around Leiko firmly. She felt Leiko flinch then focus of her aura. "So that's how you wanna play?" Leiko copied Kagome and wrapped her aura around her.

"Well, as long as this keeps up, we're never going to get anywhere." joked Kagome.

"Then why don't we step it up a little bit? We've both got spiritual powers. Why not use them?" suggested Leiko with a grin. Kagome then noticed the bow and quiver of arrows strapped to her back.

"You read my mind." Smirked Kagome. "On three. One... two... three!" At the exact same time, both miko-hanyou's let each other's auras go, drew their bows, and fired arrows at each other. Both dodged the arrows successfully.

"Well, well! You are very strong. But that wont get me to let my defenses down."

"What will?" Kagome asked

Leiko thought about it, not expecting to be asked that. She smiled and dug the dirt out from underneath her claws. " How about an unofficial hanyou fight?"

"No way!" barked Inuyasha.

"What's an hanyou fight?" inquired Kagome.

Leiko stared at Kagome with one brow raised. "Don't tell me you don't know what a hanyou fight is! How can you be a hanyou and not know what it is!" Leiko laughed then took a whiff of the air. She twitched her nose and smirked. "I get it. You were born human." she taunted. "The demonic blood in you isn't even yours. You're not even worth a real fight." Leiko turned her back on Kagome and started to walk away. Something in Kagome snapped. She raised her bow and shot an arrow at Leiko. The arrow flew towards her and pierced a tree a few inches from her head.

"I'd rethink that if I were you."

"You little-"

"I accept your challenge. Here's the stakes. If I win you have to hear us out."

"And what if I win? Will you leave this village and never come back?"

"You have a deal!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and whipped her around.

"Hanyou fights are very dangerous Kagome, trust me. There's a lot more a stake then not having Leiko on our side."

"I'll be okay Inuyasha. Trust _**me **_for a change." she fired back at him. Kagome turned back to Leiko who threw aside her bow and took off her quiver of arrows. Kagome doing the same.

"Rules are: 1, winner goes to 3rd blood. Meaning whoever draws blood three times wins. 2, no weapons, just claws. And 3, No interference. Got that you two?" Inuyasha nodded curtly.

"Well that's it then. You ready?" Kagome nodded and took off running towards Leiko. Leiko charged at Kagome meeting her right in the middle. Leiko swiped across her body with her claws but Kagome jumped up to avoid it. She kicked Leiko in the side of the head on her way down sending Leiko into a tree. Leiko made a fast recovery jumping to her feet and charged at Kagome again. This time she speared Kagome and they went tumbling to the ground. Leiko managed to end on top and straddled her. She wrapped her claws around Kagome's throat and started to choke her. Kagome tried to pry Leiko's hands off but was unsuccessful. Kagome dug her claws into Leiko's wrists earning a curse from her. Leiko moved her hands away from Kagome's neck and grabbed onto her shoulders. She dug her claws into Kagome's shoulders and Kagome winced and yelped in pain.

Inuyasha stepped forward his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga. "Kagome!" Sesshomaru held an arm out in front of him.

"We'll intervene if we must. Have faith in your mate, little brother." Inuyasha looked from Sesshomaru to Kagome and Leiko. Kagome kicked Leiko off her and got to her feet. Leiko also landed on her feet and smiled.

"We're both at first blood." Leiko once again ran at Kagome swiping across her body. She kept forcing Kagome back so that she would avoid her claws. Leiko thought ahead and lunged forward and dragged her claws across Kagome's stomach. Kagome jumped a safe distance back holding a hand to her stomach. When she moved her hand she saw that her haori had four tears. She could see her bare skin smeared with her own blood. "Second blood."

Kagome's eyes started to bleed red. She came at Leiko throwing punches. She took the offensive and now forced Leiko back taking swipes at her. Leiko turned to her left trying to dodge both of Kagome's claws and thought she had escaped when she felt them tear into the flesh below her shoulder. Kagome didn't even give Leiko time to check her wound. Leiko crossed her arms in front of her face, Kagome once again driving her back. Kagome got around Leiko's defenses and landed a punch on Leiko's cheek. Leiko leaned forward trying to get some air. Kagome raised her knee and drove it into Leiko's stomach. Leiko fell to the ground coughing up blood. She pretended to be in real pain so Kagome would let down her defenses.

The red in Kagome's eyes receded a bit. "Leiko-" Leiko extended her leg in order to trip Kagome but she saw it coming and jumped out of the way. Leiko stood to her feet and swung at Kagome. Kagome ducked and slashed across Leiko's face catching her cheek. Leiko backhanded Kagome sending her flying backwards through the air and skidding on the dirt. Leiko put a hand to her cheek. She had four jagged gashes on her cheek moving down to her jaw line. Kagome leaned on to the nearest tree for support. "Third Blood. I win.'

"Im impressed Kagome. Not a lot of hanyou's could have done what you've just done. Where did you learn to fight?"

Kagome's stood there with her head down eyes were hidden behind her bangs. And without looking up she wiped the blood away from her mouth with the backside of her hand. "I learned from Sesshomaru, over there."

Leiko examined Sesshomaru. "We'll I'll keep my word. I'll hear you out. But first let's go back to my hut and clean up." Leiko eyed Kagome who still stood there with her head down. Leiko turned and headed to her hut. "I have bandages and everything." Sesshomaru followed her leaving Inuyasha and Kagome behind.

Kagome looked at the blood on her claws. Inuyasha walked over to her. "Kagome," he tried to get her attention. Kagome's body relaxed as he spoke her name. She looked up and Inuyasha saw the red in her eyes. "Settle down, Kagome. It's over." The red receded altogether and Kagome smiled before her knees gave out under her. Inuyasha quickly caught her and picked her up bridal-style and followed Leiko and Sesshomaru to the hut.

"Sorry, I just felt a little sick. I'm okay now though. So you can put me down okay?"

Inuyasha didn't look at her. "I don't care if you're okay now. At least this way you wont lose more blood walking."

"But-" Kagome started.

"Just be quiet and let me carry you." Kagome zipped it and just started up at him. Inuyasha did his best not to look at her and ignore her stares.

"What would I do without you?" Kagome mumbled exhausted.

"You'd be lost without me. Just like I would be without you." Inuyasha continued to look ahead and follow Leiko. Kagome looked up and Inuyasha surprised. Searching his face for something that would explain what was going through his mind. Kagome closed her eyes as a smile crept on her face.

'_I think he's starting to forgive me. And the truth is, he's right. I would be lost without him.'_

Inuyasha and Kagome followed Leiko and Sesshomaru into a hut and Inuyasha set Kagome down gently. Sesshomaru stood next to Inuyasha and Leiko pulled out her bandages. She handed some to Kagome.

"Kagome, right?" Leiko asked. Kagome nodded as she tried to unwrap the roll of bandages herself. Inuyasha took them from her and gave Leiko and Sesshomaru a look.

Leiko blushed. "I can do mine outside." then she left. As did Sesshomaru right after her.

Inuyasha kneeled down. "I told you hanyou fights were dangerous, but you didn't listen." He helped Kagome slip the black haori over her head and tossed it to the side. Inuyasha gently started wrapping Kagome's stomach and made his way up to the claw marks in her shoulders. H tore the end of the bandage and tucked in it. Kagome sat there looking down at the ground avoiding Inuyasha's gaze.

Inuyasha stood up and took a look at Kagome sitting there bandaged up and wearing only her hakama. He slipped off his fire-rat haori and gave it to Kagome. "That'll do till we get back to the village." He turned and walked outside to tell the other two that he was done.

Leiko and Sesshomaru walked in and Leiko was done bandaging herself too. Her wrists were bandaged and so was her arm. Leiko grabbed some herbs that were set up along the wall and put some on her cheek. She sat down across from Kagome Indian-style leaning against the wall.

"I'll keep my word and listen to what you have to say."

Sesshomaru stepped forward and bowed. "Like I said. I am Sesshomaru, and this is Inuyasha. We all have the same father."

Leiko raised an eyebrow. "But not the same mother?"

"Correct, as you can see I'm a full demon while you and Inuyasha are half-breeds." Both Inuyasha and Leiko both gave a 'feh' at this. Startled, they looked at each other then broke the gaze."

"So Inuyasha and I have the same mother." Leiko confirmed and Sesshomaru nodded. "The woman who took me in told me that my biological mother gave me to her. What I want to know is why the hell our mother abandoned me in this damn village!" Leiko clenched her fists.

"I can answer your question." Kagome turned to face Leiko. "Before you start thinking otherwise, you should know that Izayoi loved you very much."

Leiko stood up. "They why did she abandon me?"

Kagome also stood up, balled her hands into fists at her sides and got right in Leiko's face. "Because she didn't have a choice!"

"That's bull-shit!" Leiko shoved Kagome to the ground. "If she really loved me she would have thought of something else."

Kagome shot back up and went for Leiko's throat. Inuyasha grabbed both of Kagome's wrists while she still tried to reach Leiko.

"You want me?" Leiko lunged at Kagome but was caught by Sesshomaru's long fur. It wrapped around her like a snake and held her up in mid-air. "Let me go!" Leiko screamed.

"How Izayoi knew to name you Leiko, I will never know." said Sesshomaru sounding bored.

Kagome forced the demonic blood in her to settle like Sesshomaru taught her. "How can you stand there and disrespect her. She died to protect you! You would have died if she kept you!" Kagome screamed out and Leiko froze.

"She died?"

"Yes." Leiko's mouth was slightly parted and her eyes turned glossy. Sesshomaru gently released Leiko.

"What happened?"

Inuyasha let go of Kagome and looked to Leiko. "As soon as she gave birth to you she knew you couldn't be with her. She had a feeling she would never see her mate again and if that was the case she knew the only way to save you was give you to someone else. No one knew about you. So they wouldn't come looking for you. But they knew about me. So we couldn't stay together. When father's advisors got home they killed mother."

"So father died too?"

"Yes. He died the day you were born." Leiko was silent. A couple for minutes later she spoke up. "Why now? Why did you wait all these years?" Leiko yelled her temper flaring.

"Hey," Inuyasha said defensively. "I only found out a couple days ago."

"How did you guys find out?"

"That's complicated." said Kagome dryly.

"What do you mean by complicated?"

"We cant tell you how we found out. Just trust us."

"Why should I trust you?" she asked scrupulously.

Kagome didn't have an answer. The she thought about what information Leiko told her in the future that might make Leiko trust her. Kagome thought back and remembered about Leiko's birthmark.

"What if I told you that you trusted me in the future and taught me everything I know about miko training?" Leiko crossed her arms and "keh'd".

Kagome smiled. "Then how would I know that you have a birthmark in the shape of a dog?" Leiko's eyes shot at Kagome, her mouth wide open.

"How could you have known about that? I never told anyone that!"

Kagome sighed. "This is going to sound totally crazy but in the future, about 500 years from now we will be really close and share many things. You are the one who helped me control my miko powers."

Leiko's eyebrows were raised in suspicion. She seemed to be thinking over Kagome's explanation. "So will you trust us now?"

Leiko narrowed her eyes and then carefully nodded.

"I will come with us back to where you were born. Where you belong." Sesshomaru added.

"To the Western Lands?"

"Yes."

"Well I guess we should leave now then?"

"That would be best. It took us 3 days to get here." They all walked outside and Leiko turned to them.

"Just let me make sure the priestess here knows that she is now the protector of this village."

Kagome smiled softly. "Of course." Leiko walked away and Kagome sighed loudly. "That was fairly difficult."

Inuyasha snorted. "What did you expect?" he questioned.

"I knew it we'd have trouble convincing her but I didn't know she'd be that stubborn as to fight."

"You cant say you were surprised. She's just like me."

"Yah." Kagome brushed it off. She sat up straight and became more alert.

"What is it now Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"What happened to Miroku and Sango?"

"We'll be joining with them shortly." Sesshomaru said.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked confused.

"They got held up."

"Let's go." Said Leiko as she approached. The group walked back into the forest when Sango and Miroku came running towards them?" Kagome asked.

"We ran into a hoard of demons." said Sango out of breath. "They were very troublesome."

"Do you think Raiden sent them?" snarled Inuyasha.

"No question about it." confirmed Miroku. "They had a powerful evil aura around them. And I don't think it came from the demons themselves."

"Who is this Raiden?" asked Leiko. Sango and Miroku looked around Inuyasha and saw the female version of Inuyasha.

"He's part of the reason why we came for you." said Kagome.

"Who is he?"

"He's a very powerful demon out for the Shikon No Tama." Added Kagome who pulled the completed jewel out from under her shirt. Leiko's eyes grew in amazement.

"Rumors had often come upon the village of a strange miko possessing the Shikon No Tama." Leiko paused and looked back up at Kagome. "But what do I have to do with all of this?"

"We need your help to defeat him."

"Oh."

"We should get a move on. The longer we stay in one spot the easier it will be for them to find us." Said Sango.

Kagome turned to Leiko. "By the way, this is Sango and the monk is Miroku. And the cute cat-demon is Kirara. She belongs to Sango." Leiko bowed.

"It's nice to meet you."

Miroku leaned into Sango. "I thought she would be more like Inuyasha" he whispered. "She seems very polite." Kagome walked up and grinned.

"Oh, she is more like Inuyasha then she seems." Sango and Miroku exchanged confused glances. Sesshomaru turned and walked away. Everyone followed after him.

* * *

So what do you think so far? You like it?

Please Review. I would like to no if anyone is reading. Or if you have questions or stuff.

Sparrow's Mistress


	13. Forgiveness

**For The One She Loves**

**Written by: Sparrow's Mistress**

**Chapter 13: Forgiveness**

* * *

Four days later they finally entered the Wester Lands. It was almost noon when they begun to approach the castle. They all walked spread out. Sesshomaru taking the lead, Inuyasha and Leiko walking side by side, an behind them was Kagome, Sango and Miroku in the rear.

"So all the Western Lands are yours?" Leiko asked Sesshomaru.

"Ours." He corrected. Leiko's ears perked up.

"Why should they be partly mine?"

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder. "Even thought you never met him, father's blood runs through your veins. You're obliged to part of the land." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at Sesshomaru. He leaned in towards Leiko.

"You're lucky. About 8 years ago we tried to kill each other on many occasions."

"You were trying to kill me all those times?" said Sesshomaru with a hind of sarcasm in his voice. "You woudn't have known by the way you fought."

Inuyasha's eye twitched as she raised his claws. "Why you–" he growled. They finally reached the gate to the castle and the guards bowed in respect." They entered the castle and went straight to his study.

"Now that you're here I want to announce that you and Inuyasha are to be considered two of royal blood."

"Keh, how come you didn't do this for me before?" asked Inuyasha cynically.

Sesshomaru turned sharply towards Inuyasha. "There was never the right time."

"Keh, it's not like I needed to or even wanted it." Inuyasha huffed, crossing his arms and looking away. Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha a little bit more before turning back towards Leiko.

"It will only take a few minutes then you can do whatever you want."

"Fine." Leiko said giving in.

"Follow me." Sesshomaru led everyone outside where he summoned for one of his advisors and told him to gather everyone in the royal courtyard. Then they proceeded to the courtyard themselves. In the front of them were no more than 100 demons that inhabit the castle, most of them inu-youkai. Sesshomaru took a step closer to his audience and motioned for Inuyasha and Leiko to do the same. "You all know my brother Inuyasha. But you don't know who this is. Her name is Leiko and I just recently discovered that she is also the child of my father Lord Inutaisho." Everyone broke into side conversations at once.

"Filthy hanyou-bitch. Go back to where you were hiding!" One male demon voiced out. Leiko raced towards him and punched him in the face. The demon was caught off-guard since he was laughing with another demon and fell over. The demon looked up at Leiko and snarled.

Leiko just started straight at him. "What's wrong pure-breed? Is a half-breed too much for you to handle? Do you feel threatened by my dirty blood?"

The demon chuckled ."I don't care if you are Lord Inutaisho's daughter. That whore of a woman's blood taints you."

Leiko flexed her claws and was bout to charge at the demon when she ran straight into Sesshomaru's back. She looked around him and saw him and the demon exchanging tense glances. Both challenging the other.

"I will not tolerate your insolence." Sesshoumaru turned his back on the demon who sighed with relief. Sesshoumaru flicked his wrist and with his light whip, split the demon right downt he middle. "Everyone is to show equal respect for all of Lord Inutaisho's children. Anyone who does otherwise will be killed on the spot. Now returned to your duties.

Leiko looked at the bloody remains of the demon on the ground. She turned her back on it and walked towards the rest of the group. Sesshomaru walked right past the group and kept walking. He paused for a moment but didn't turn around. "You can do whatever you want now. If you wish to go with Inuyasha and them back to their village you can."

Leiko looked at Inuyasha with her eyebrows raised. Kagome clapped her hands together and smiled. "That would be great!"

Leiko also smiled and turned back to Sesshomaru. "I guess I'm going with Kagome and the others back to their village." Sesshomaru said nothing and continued to walk away from them all. And right before he disappeared from their sight he stop just for a few seconds.

"I have rooms prepared for you all so you can rest before you set off again. I highly suggest you take me up on my offer." Then he disappeared into the castle.

They all agreed that it would be smart to rest for the night before they set off again for home in the morning. They walked back into the castle and were approached by a smiling Rin. "It's very nice to see you all again." Rin bowed. "If you'll follow me I'll show you to your rooms." Rin turned around and walked silently with her hands folded in front of her. They came around another corner and entered a huge hallway. They hallway was lit my so many bright torches that it looked like the sun came right through the walls. Rin motioned towards three doors to her right. "These are the rooms you will be staying in."

Kagome smiled to Rin in thanks. "Where are your pups?"

Rin seemed taken aback by this. "Oh, they're sleeping." Then she quickly changed the subject. "I had assumed that Miroku and Sango would be sharing a room, and that Inuyasha and you would be sharing a room too. But if you would like separate rooms I can arrange that." She turned to Leiko. "Fortunately for you, you have your own room."

Leiko smiled and bowed. "Thank you Rin."

"You all must be exhausted so I'll leave you to settle in. And if you need anything I'm at the end of this hallway." Rin excused herself by bowing and retreated to her own room.

Kagome opened one of the doors and hesitated before walking in. She turned to the others and smiled softly. "Im turning in now. I realize it's still the afternoon but I'm very tired."

"I think I'm going to turn in too." said Sango. She gave Kagome a comforting hug and took Miroku with her into the room next to Kagome and Inuyasha's. Leiko seemed uncomfortable standing there sensing the tension in the air. She smiled and started to walk away. "I'm going to just take a look around. I'll meet up with you later." She wave her hand and walked around the corner. Leaving Inuyasha and Kagome completely alone.

Kagome walked into the room. It was a simple room. With tatami mats on the floor and another mat with blankets on it. On the far side of the room there was a window with wooden bars to keep animals out. Kagome walked over to it. Their room overlooked the one of the many courtyards. The cherry trees were in bloom and their blossoms covered the ground. Kagome turned around to face Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at her with awe. She looked so beautiful there with the cherry trees behind her. He saw the pain in her eyes and looked away not bearing to see his mate hurt because of him.

"Inuyasha–" Kagome strained.

"I don't want to talk Kagome. It hurts too much."

"How do you expect us to get through this then if we don't talk about it!" Screamed Kagome pouring her heart out.

"You just don't understand." Inuyasha said sadly.

"Help me to understand then!" Inuyasha's gaze flew to Kagome. "We can't keep fighting like this. I need you!" Tears started to run down her face. Inuyasha's heart lurched out to Kagome. He wanted to hold her so much. But he knew that he needed to make her understand him before he could forgive her.

"Kagome," He paused. "When my mother died and I was forced to live in the forest, I had no one to count on but myself. I hated her for being so weak and leaving me alone. I learned about pain and loss at a very young age. In my mind, my mother had betrayed me. She told me that we'd be together for a long time before she'd leave me. I promised myself I would never trust anyone ever again. But then I met Kikyo." Inuyasha's voice said her name delicately and Kagome tensed at the sound of her name.

"Kikyo had given me the chance at a life filled with happiness. Even if it was a life where I could have to become human. I couldn't get her out of my mind. But just when I had let my defenses down she betrayed me and bound me to that tree. Now I know that Naraku had set her and me up but that doesn't change the fact that Kikyo herself was the one to bind me to the tree. Again I had been betrayed by a woman that loved deeply. Then you came along Kagome. By now I held so much anger and resentment in me all that mattered was that I take the Shikon no Tama for myself and become a full-demon. At first you were just a shard-detector and the reincarnation of my former love. But overtime you showed me how to love again." Inuyasha blushed at this.

"You like me for me. You didn't want me to change and you accepted me. Those were the most important things. You were different. I thought I couldn't trust you. I started to develop feelings for you and protected you because I didn't want to lose you. I wanted to give in to my feelings but I was afraid that you would reject me. I felt a connection with you I never felt with Kikyo. I find happiness with you. A certain calmness. But I always pushed you away. When I finally took you as my mate and we decided that you would stay with me in the Feudal Era you came back from your time to tell me that we couldn't be together. Spitting nonsense that I didn't understand like, you found me with Kikyo and that you would kill me in the future. Then you left. I couldn't believe that I had been betrayed by another woman I loved."

"But I didn't betray you Inuyasha!" Kagome said pleadingly.

"Yes, I know, but back then I didn't know why you left. You just said crazy things and left me. I wanted to die. I lost the woman I loved."

Kagome fell to the floor on her knees. "Why are you telling me this? I don't want to hear it!"

Inuyasha looked at her."Stop crying. I hate it when you do that. Lay down and put your head on my lap. Kagome raised an eyebrow but did as Inuyasha said. Once in his lap Inuyasha began to run his fingers through Kagome's hair.

"I want you to understand why I couldn't forgive you. Why I acted as I did. I couldn't get pass the fact that you left because you were trying to save the ones you love. I thought that if you just would have stayed we could have fought it together. And I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I realized that I had no right to not forgive you for leaving me. I always left your side to so and see Kikyo and you always stayed by my side. You knew I still had feelings for Kikyo but you stayed by my side. You've been by my side this whole time and you've given me so much. You've made me so happy, and you've given me two beautiful, strong pups."

Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's eyes. "Inuyasha, you don't have to–"

"Yes I do. I love you Kagome. And I cant wait to get back to our village and be together. Can _you _forgive _me_?"

"I already have." Kagome assured him. She raised up on her arms and captured Inuyasha's lips in a kiss. Kagome smiled. "That's the first time we've kissed since I left." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and pulled her up to him so he could kiss her again. This time it was Inuyasha who was leading the kiss intense with a longing. Placing his tongue inside her mouth and exploring it looking for any evidence of something that changed.

Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck for support. Inuyasha broke away from the kiss and looked into Kagome's eyes. "I've missed you Kagome. I want you. I want to make up for all these years we've been apart."

Kagome smirked. "So do I." Inuyasha picked her up and laid her down on the mat. He quickly but carefully undressed her then undressed himself. He got on top of her and both of them shuddered with delight to be together again.

* * *

Kagome awoke the next morning to find Inuyasha's arms around her. She smiled and knew Inuyasha was already awake. She thought about what happened last night and was emotionally drained. Nevertheless, Kagome was happy that Inuyasha and her and cleared up the problems in their relationship and everything was back to normal.

"How's your wounds?" Inuyasha asked lovingly.

"They're okay. It doesn't look like they've opened up." Kagome felt Inuyasha roll onto his back and Kagome turned over and rested her head on his chest. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Not quite noon." He said unsure.

"I must have been really tired." said Kagome. "To have slept this long."

"Well, we did stay up late last night. I was tired too." Kagome blushed at this.

"What time do you want to set out for the village?" Kagome asked.

"As soon as everyone's ready. I'm in no hurry." Kagome looked at Inuyasha shocked. He gave her a questioning look. "What?"

"Nothing!" Kagome said sniling and waving her hands dismissively. "It's just that you seem more relaxed."

"I feel at ease. Is that wrong?" he questioned.

"No. Not at all." Inuyasha folded the blankets over and got up. Kagome noticed that he was naked and blushed. She also stood up and wrapped the blanket around her body. She went over to the window and looked out at blossoms on the ground. Inuyasha pulled his hakama on and then his under-haori. He gave his fire-rat haori to Kagome.

Wear that until I come back. Im going to go find Sesshomaru and see if he has some clothes for you to wear. Since your clothes got dirt and blood all over them." Kagome just nodded. Inuyasha looked at her face and saw a sad expression cross it. He stood behind Kagome and wrapped his arms around her.

"When I was a child I loved to play in the courtyard." said Inuyasha and Kagome sighed. "What's wrong."

Kagome kept staring at the blossoms. "I was just thinking about Raiden. It's like we never get a chance to rest. It's always one thing or another. When will we get a chance to live peacefully? Together as a family?"

"After we get rid of Raiden!" Kagome whipped around.

"But who knows when he'll show up!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha. Kagome saw the hurt look on his face and wished she hadn't have said it like that. "Sorry, I'm just so tired. And I want the chance to be with you. I want us to be a family. You guys got rid of Naraku then right around the corner there's another threat." Kagome threw herself into Inuyasha's arms.

"Kagome, I promise you that once we defeat Raiden we'll be together as a family. Until then I'll protect you and our pups with my life."

Kagome smiled feeling reassured. "I'll be okay. Go ahead." Inuyasha placed a kiss on Kagome's forehead and left the room. Kagome smiled and slipped on his haori. Once she secured the ties she folded the blanket and put it away. She went to the window and gazed upon the cherry trees once again. _'So beautiful.' _Kagome walked into the hallway and found Kirara prowling.

"Hi Kirara." Kagome picked her up and petted her. "Haven't seen you in awhile." Kirara purred as she leaned into Kagome's hand. Sango and Miroku's door opened and Sango walked out.

"Kagome, good morning!" Sango said merrily. She noticed Inuyasha's haori and a sly smile crossed her face. "So I see that you and Inuyasha have made up?"

Kagome smiled. "Well yah."

"Are things back to normal now?" asked Sango. Kagome was Sango's best friend and didn't wish to see Kagome in pain.

"Getting there. Time heals all wounds." Sango nodded. Leiko's came around the corner and smiled.

"What's up? Are we leaving now?"

"Well, when everyone's ready. Where have you been anyways?"

"I was catching up with Sesshomaru." said Leiko. "So where's everyone else."

"Miroku's in the room and Inuyasha is–?" Sango looked to Kagome.

"He went to go looking for something for me to wear. My clothes were really dirty." Rin came around the corner with a kimono folded in her arms. She approached Kagome with a frown.

"Im sorry Kagome but this was all I could find. I know that you hate tight kimono's because you cant move in them." Rin bowed and handed her the kimono. "Oh and Inuyasha told me to tell you that he'll be back in a couple minutes. He's talking to Sesshomaru about something important."

"Okay thank you Rin." Kagome turned to Sango and Leiko. "I'm going to get changed and then I'll be back.." Kagome went back into the room and closed the door. She took a look at the kimono in her arms. It was a simple white kimono with no design. Kagome scrunched up her nose. She detested the tight dress kimonos. The ones with more room didn't bother her. Like the ones Sango wears. Ever since she was little and her mom made her dress up in them. To her, the kimono's were restricting. Kagome finally gave in knowing it was the only thing she had to wear. She took of the fire-rat haori and tried on the kimono once it was finally on she tried to walk to the door and fell. Kagome cursed under her breath. _'Small steps Kagome. These kimonos don't allow to much movement.' _She crawled over to the wall and supported herself and she stood up. The kimono fitted her so tightly that it showed all her curves. She took baby steps towards the door and opened it. She had to lean on the door for support because she was already out of breath.

Sango and Leiko just stared at Kagome. Miroku, who was now with them, grinned. "Have I mentioned that I hate dress kimonos?" She said with a grimace.

"Yah but you look elegant in this one." Sango remarked and Kagome laughed.

"How about we go downstairs now?" suggested Leiko.

"Yah." Kagome said as she closed the door and walked towards them. "Let's go." Kagome had to take fast baby steps to keep up with the others' slow, but big strides. They finally made it to the Royal Courtyard where Inuyasha looked over at Kagome but then looked back to Sesshomaru. Both of their faces were serious and tense. All four of them stopped at the entrance to the courtyard and waited for Inuyasha to come over.

Inuyasha found Sesshomaru in the courtyard sitting under the cherry trees with Rin and decided walk over to them. Sesshomaru looked his way, noticing his presence the moment he stepped into the courtyard. "Will you be taking your leave now?" He asked.

"Very soon. I came to you to ask if you might have anything for Kagome to wear. Her clothes are torn and bloody." Sesshomaru nodded and looked to Rin. Rin smiled and bowed before taking off towards the doors of the castle.

Sesshomaru stood up and stared into the distance. "I suppose you are going back to your village now then?" It was more a statement then a question.

"Yes."

"I must share something with you. He faced Inuyasha and looked at him very seriously. "I don't know how much Kagome told you about the book but what it said about Kagome, if she turned evil, being the most powerful being on the face of the earth was true. You must not give her any reason to lose control of her demonic blood."

"I protect Kagome with my life!" Said Inuyasha getting defensive.

"Don't misunderstand me brother. I know you can protect her. But this isn't something you cant protect her from. I know you noticed her transforming when her and Leiko were fighting. She's learned how to fight it and push it back but if something worse than a little friendly fight were to happen, she would probably be too distracted to focus on controlling it. And because she's a hanyou like you, she's at risk of losing her soul."

Inuyasha took Sesshomaru's words to heart. He didn't want to lose Kagome. And he knew as well as Sesshomaru did that Kagome is driven by her emotions. Which makes her more vulnerable to losing control. "So what do you suggest I do when she transforms?"

"Just like your instincts told you to do this time. At the sound of your voice calling her name she instantly calmed down. Your presence alone will suffice in reversing the transformation. And it goes the other way with Kagome. Kagome is the only one who could reverse your transformation as well."

Inuyasha thought about all the times he transformed and when Kagome came in contact with him, he immediately changed back. He looked at Sesshomaru and cocked an eyebrow at him. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, litter brother, not even I wish to see you lose another person in your life." Inuyasha felt the glare of Kagome's eyes on him. He looked over and saw her and the rest of the gang by the entrance to the courtyard then turned to face Sesshomaru again. "Don't take the time you have with her for granted." Sesshomaru walked away from Inuyasha, paused by Kagome and the gang, then walked into the house.

Kagome tried to read Sesshomaru's expression as he passed her but his face showed nothing. He paused as if debating with himself if he should say something but decided against it. She turned her gaze to Inuyasha who was walking towards her.

"What was that all about?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha shook his head.

"Nothing. You guys ready to go?" Kagome looked behind her. No one objected.

"Let's go."

Kirara transformed, and Sango and Miroku got on. Kagome pulled up her kimono and jumped on Inuyasha's back and smiled at Leiko. "Would you like to ride on Kirara?"

"No thanks. I'll be okay." Inuyasha bounded off followed by Leiko and Kirara who took to the sky.

* * *

The group traveled for several hours. Every once in awhile descending to take a rest. Kagome kept dozing off, resting her head against Inuyasha's back. Leiko silently ran alongside Inuyasha. Just above them Miroku gently held onto Sango's waist. Kagome kept waiting for a loud slap from Sango signaling that Miroku had tried to grope her, but it never came. Kagome mentally slapped herself. Miroku and Sango were married now. Kagome looked up at them straddling Kirara.

'_They have found true happiness. Will Inuyasha and I ever have what they do?' _Kagome stared at the back of Inuyasha's head. _'I wonder what he's thinking about.' _Kagome was mid-thought when something flew right between Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome taken by surprise leaned backwards and fell from Inuyasha's grasp. She fell through the air calling out her mate's name. Just then demons appeared from the trees flying towards all of them.

"It's an ambush!" Yelled Miroku as Kirara dodged several demons coming right at her. He sliced away at them as they passed. The demon that flew between Inuyasha and Kagome was now struggling with Inuyasha. He tried to break away from the demon to get to Kagome but failed.

"Sango!" Inuyasha yelled. Sango saw Kagome's body falling and getting closer to the ground. Kirara made her way to dive and swoop her up but was tackled by a demon. Sango and Miroku fell off of Kirara and fell a couple feet before Kirara caught them again.

Kagome looked up in the sky seeing demons crowd it. See wondered why she was still falling. Would someone catch her before she hit the ground. Leiko sliced through a demon and went to save Kagome. She jumped in the air and caught her. They landed on the ground and Leiko help Kagome to her feet. Kagome raised her bow, arrow ready and shot a purifying arrow at one of the demons. Then aimed for the snake demon that coiled itself around Inuyasha. The demon gave a final screech before turning to dust.

Inuyasha frantically looked for Kagome , then sighed with relief when he spotted her safely with Leiko at her side. He stared at her examining her body to make sure she wasn't hurt. The white kimono, that made her look more beautiful, remained clean. He saw no blood or tears that led him to believe she was hurt. He noticed her shortness in breath due to the restrictiveness of the kimono.

"I cant move! I hate kimonos!" Kagome paused and lowered her bow as she felt two demonic auras behind her in the forest. Both powerful but only one concerned her. One of the auras felt so evil that it scent shivers up her spine. Just it's presence made her uneasy. Kagome could feel the level of power this demon had. It was more evil and had more power than Naraku ever had. She could think of only one person or demon who fit this description. "Raiden..." she whispered as beads of sweat formed on her forehead. _'Got to get away.' _

Kagome tried taking a big step away from the direction the aura's were coming from and then fell on her face. She grunted then reached for another arrow. She sat up and took the arrow to the kimono, right at the sides of her thigh. She dragged it down through on the material to the hem quickly to make slits, then repeated on the other side. She jumped up to her feet and looked in the direction the demonic aura was coming from. _'It's getting closer!_' Kagome started to panic. She followed the path she felt the auras concentrating on and saw Leiko. "Leiko get away from there!" She yelled desperately. A fireball came out of nowhere and fortunately, Leiko turned hearing Kagome's plea and the fireball only grazed the side of her shoulder.. She immediately fell to one knee her hand clutching her shoulder yelling out in pain.

"What the fuck was that?" Leiko turned in the direction where the attack came from and shot a furious gaze hoping to find the one that attacked her. Inuyasha took a step forward holding Tetsusaiga in front of him. But no one was there. Kagome felt the auras retreat then disappear altogether. "They're gone." She told the others.

"They?" asked Leiko.

"Yah, there were two." Kagome kept looking at the trees. _'No point in telling them who it was and the feeling I got from them. Inuyasha would just go after them right now.'_

"Well, whoever threw that fireball at Leiko was definitely involved in the ambush." Said Sango.

"The question is who, and why." offered Miroku.

"Let's just get back to the village. We'll figure it out then." said Inuyasha. Everyone nodded and got ready to leave again. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and got on his back. She didn't have to pull the kimono up now since she had made some adjustments to it. She grabbed onto his haori tightly to prevent from falling again. "Don't worry Kagome. I wont let it happen again." Inuyasha assured and receive a smile from Kagome.

Inuyasha took off, followed by the others. Leiko decided to ride on Kirara this time since her shoulder was hurt and that would definitely slow her down. They reached the village within the hour and were greeted by Kaede and the children. Kaede smiled and watched the children get so excited. Kenji and Raina ran to Inuyasha and Kagome while Makoto and Emiko ran to Miroku and Sango. Kagome picked up Raina while Sango picked up Emiko. The sons stood by their fathers looking older and more mature.

"You're back mommy!" screamed Raina. She squirmed out of Kagome's arms and jumped into Inuyasha's. "Daddy! You're back too!" Inuyasha smiled at her calling him Daddy and threw her into the air. _'She called me Daddy. What's this strange feeling?' _She squealed with delight. Kagome laughed and went to Leiko.

"This is where we live. The old priestess is Kaede. She is wonderful with herbs and other things. And those two there, are you niece Raina and your nephew Kenji.

Leiko smiled. "They're beautiful Kagome."

"Thank you. Thank you also for saving me back there."

"No problem." Leiko looked around, she automatically felt at home. "I could really like it here." Kagome smiled brightly.

"Izayoi wanted it like this." Kagome said.

All four kids went off to go play, leaving everyone else in the hut talking. Leiko joined them a few minutes later. Kaede had been bandaging up her wound and putting herbs in it. They all sat in the hut ready to address what happened in the forest.

"We'll all agree that the demon who threw the fireball had something to go with the demons that ambushed us." said Miroku.

"So who is this demon? And why is he after us?"

Kagome looked around nervously. "Um... I think... I mean, I know who it was." Kagome said raising a finger. Everyone was staring at her to continue. "Well I could sense two auras. One of them was much more powerful than the other. Just his aura sent shivers up my spine. And there's only one demon that fits that description. And that's Raiden." Inuyasha's head snapped towards Kagome.

"How come you didn't say anything then?" he asked his temper rising.

"Because I knew you'd act like this! And go after him right then and there." Kagome said defending herself. She wanted to tell them that she didn't think they would have survived a fight with him right now but didn't want them to worry.

"Okay," said Miroku trying to help the tense situation. "Let's assume it was Raiden. Why didn't he just kill us there? We definitely weren't matched in strength. We would have easily been defeated." Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at Miroku, Miroku nodded. "You weren't the only one who realized it Kagome." Kagome lowered her head.

"Maybe that's the reason. We would have been easily defeated. What if this sick bastard wants a good fight?" Leiko put in her ideas.

"That makes sense." said Miroku putting more thought into it.

"So what do we do now?" asked Sango. "What if he comes here, to the village? Our kids are here."

"We should stay away from the village then." suggested Leiko.

"No." said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha's right. We should stay here so we can protect the people we care about. What's to stop him from just attacking the village while we're away?" said Kagome.

"I agree. I for one could not feel good not knowing about my children's safety."

Kagome looked to Inuyasha. "What do you think we should do?"

"I don't like sitting around and waiting but it looks like that's the best choice we have. We don't know if he'll attack. And if he does, when? It could be years."

Kagome cracked a smile. "Think of it this way Inuyasha. We'll finally get to have sometime to ourselves to live somewhat normal lives and raise our children." Everyone thought about what it would be like to just live peacefully. Even if its for a short while. It was going to be the first time they all could take a break and relax for once.

* * *

Please Review

Sparrow's Mistress


	14. 10 Years Later

**Disclaimer: **Wow! I haven't don't this in awhile. So yah... I don't own Inuyasha only the characters that you've never heard of. Like Raina and Kenji etc.

**

* * *

**

For The One She Loves

**Written by: Sparrow's Mistress**

**Chapter 14: 10 Years Later**

* * *

Kagome sat on top of a hill that overlooked the whole village. The wind whipped her hair across her face as she looked up to the cloudless sky. _'It has been 10 years since we decided to stay in the village. So many things have changed.' _Kagome brought her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them. 

'_All I wanted was to live peacefully all together and be a family, to finally be able to relax. But now that I have found it I find it boring. I should be grateful that Raiden or any other powerful demons haven't come after us because its given Inuyasha and I a chance to raise Kenji and Raina without worrying about them. Well without worrying about them getting hurt or killed by another demon. We've all gotten to live peaceful lives with the exception of a few demons coming across the village looking for a fight or sensing the Shikon No Tama. But it was nothing we couldn't handle._ _Inuyasha often goes out hunting demons to blow off steam or to get a good work out. I can sense that spirit of his diminishing. I know he's happy, but like the rest of us, he is bored. We haven't heard nor seen anything of Raiden since the incident in the forest 10 years ago. But he's never left our minds completely. We've trained and trained knowing one day he'll come after us and when that day come's we'll be ready for him._'

Kagome spotted Kenji and Raina running up the hill towards her. _'They're growing up so fast. I can't believe they just turned 16.'_ Kagome thought as she watched Kenji and Raina wave with smiled on their faces. Both of them looked their age but they sure didn't act it. Growing up in the Feudal Era makes you grow up faster than you should. Kagome new about that all too well. At 16 Kenji and Raina could keep up a good fight with Inuyasha. Kagome smiled at that thought. She always toyed with the idea of how they would be if they were raised in her time, if Kagome had stayed with Sesshoumaru instead of coming back here. But, she could never picture it completely. This is where they belonged, all three of them.

They stood before their mother grinning down at her. Kenji was a little shorter than Inuyasha but his black hair was the same length as his. His golden eyes, identical to his father's made him even more handsome as he got older. The girls in the village all became tongue-tied around him. He was strong and had a katana of his own made by Totosai, the sword smith, which hung at his side.

Raina was naturally pretty like Kagome. Her silver hair was the same length as Kenji but she wore it differently everyday. Someday's it would be up, others down, in braid, in a bun or some other way of wearing it. Today she wore it down. Raina's eyes were her best feature. When she was little her eyes were lavender but as she got older they changed. At one time they were blue but now they were a vibrant green, just like her mother, but it always depended on the light. Just like the girls had found Kenji quiet handsome the boys found Raina quiet beautiful. They lusted after her but Raina just smiled politely and paid them no attention. Which made the boys want her even more. Kosaku, Kouga's sun was among the boys that showed their affection for Raina. He would often come to the village to send time with her only to be sent home by Kenji. Kenji was quiet protective of his sister and this always made Kagome smile.

Kenji was wearing a black haori and hakama while Raina's were white. Most of the time Raina wore kimono's like Sango's. Seeing Raina in a haori and hakama meant she wanted to train. "What did you want to ask me?" Kagome asked smiling. Kenji and Raina exchanged glances.

"Well," Kenji muttered. "Raina, Makoto, Emiko, and I wanted to go train in the forest. Uncle Miroku and Auntie Sango let them go ahead but said we had to go ask you first. Can we go, please?" pleaded Kenji.

"You know how I feel about you going off alone." sighed Kagome

"But we wont be alone. Makoto and Emiko will be there." added Raina.

"Fine." Kagome said giving in. "Be careful though." But they were already gone, running passed her into the forest. She watched them till they disappeared deep into the forest. When she looked back a figure was standing in front of her. Kagome shot up and did a back flip to get away from it. When she landed she took a defensive stance.

"Relax Kagome! It's just me!" Leiko said. Kagome straightened up and ran her fingers through her hair, away from her face.

"Sorry." She offered.

"It's okay."

Kagome did a double-take."Leiko, you're back." Leiko would often leave and go back to her village to check up on things. Like everyone else, she had gotten bored in the village. Going to her old village and checking up on things helped her to not go insane.

"Yah, I thought you would have sensed me? What's up?"

"Nothing I just have a lot of stuff on my mind lately." Leiko just stood there. She didn't believe Kagome. _'Something must be up for her not to have sensed my aura.'_

Kagome looked at Leiko. "Where's Inuyasha?"

"I saw him helping the villagers build the shrine memorial for the late Kaede."

'_That's right. We all decided on building a shrine for Kaede to honor her memory. She died last year. It was a miracle she lived as long as she did.'_ "Why don't we go pitch in." Leiko nodded.

* * *

In the forest Raina and Kenji met up with Makoto and Emiko. Looking at the four of them you'd think it was their parents just younger. Except for some small details. But Emiko, just like her mother, practiced the art of demon slaying. Although, Emiko had yet to master the Hiraikotsu. So instead she fought with a sword. She wore a demon slayers outfit with purple and green on it instead of Sango's that had pink and red. Her almost black hair was tied into a high ponytail and her bangs fell perfectly around her face. 

Makoto was also like his father. He wore the same robes as his father and looked just like him. He had dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail at the base of his neck and violet eyes. He also carried a headed staff like his father, not to mention that he was also skilled in the magical/spiritual arts.

They stood around for a couple minutes just relaxing themselves. There was a rustle in the bushes nearby and everyone whipped around and immediately raised their weapons. Their hands tensed on their weapons as the figure came out of the bushes. He was tall and lean and had cerulean eyes.

"Shippo!" They all sighed as they lowered their weapons. Just like the rest of them, Shippo had grown too. He was taller. About as tall as Kenji and was very lean and strong. He had a charming face and his red hair was still up in a ponytail. But his turquoise bow was now replace by a simple turquoise ribbon.

"Nice to see you all too!" Shippo said sarcastically.

"What are you doing here Shippo?" asked Makoto in a surprised manner.

"Your parents sent me to look after you guys while you train." Kenji and Raina exchanged glances then rolled their eyes. Shippo was like an older brother to Kenji and Raina but they hated how their parents always sent him to check up on them.

"Let's get started then!" Exclaimed Emiko eager to begin.

"What will it be this time? Two on two, one on one, or a full out battle?" asked Makoto.

"I vote for a full out battle." Said Kenji raising his sword.

"You guys go ahead im going to train on my own." Raina told them feeling left out. Raina acquired her mother's miko powers and was able to shoot purifying arrows quiet accurately. Inuyasha had given her a few lessons with a sword but she was no where close to as good as Kenji was at wielding one.

"Come on Raina. You're not that bad with a sword. If you practice more, you'll get better." Kenji said encouragingly. "I'll even practice one on one with you." He smiled.

Raina laughed at her brother. "Last time you '_helped me practice_' you hurt me."

Kenji rolled his eyes again. "I promise I wont hurt you again." Raina narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms. "Im your brother. Don't you trust me?"

"Oh fine!" Raina said as she put down her bow and took off her quiver of arrows. Makoto looked at Emiko and smiled.

"Are you seriously going to train against me with that? That's not fair!" Makoto said eyeing the sword.

"Shut up! You know you can fend off my sword just as well with a staff as with a sword."

Makoto laughed. "I had to try." He twirled his staff around then pointed it at Emiko. "Come on little sister! Let's see how good you've gotten." Emiko came at him, sword raised. She swung down at him and Makoto blocked it with his staff .

Kenji stood several feet away from Raina. "Why don't we just take it slow." Kenji said and Raina nodded. Kenji swung his sword slowly and Raina parried. That's how they went on for awhile. Kenji on the offensive and Raina on the defensive. As they went along they sped up the process. Soon Raina was out of breath and sweating. She was racing to meet Kenji's sword. Raina blocked real high leaving the rest of her body wide open for an attack. Kenji aimed for the exposed area but Raina was quick to dodge it. She crouched down and the sword sliced through the air right above her head. Raina saw a few strands of silver hair fall to the ground. Her hand flew to her hair analyzing the damage.

"Don't leave any part of your body exposed to a demon, and slow down sis. Your exhausting yourself just trying to block my attacks. Relax, if your not so tense your moves come easier."

Raina cracked a smile and swept Kenji's legs right from under him. She ran at him trying to get him while he was down. Kenji flipped over an pushed off the ground with his hand. He landed back on his feet a few feet away from where he originally was. "I didn't see that one coming."

Raina smiled devilishly as she tied her hair back with a ribbon. "My turn for offensive bro!" Kenji was first surprised then welcomed the challenge. Raina charged at him determination in her eyes. Once she was about two feet away from him she threw her sword into the dirt and threw a right hook that connected with Kenji's cheek. He stumbled back and his eyes widened in shock.

"You just keep surprising me Raina." He grinned. "So it's fist fight you want huh?"

"Oh not just fists Kenji," Raina smiled as she flexed her claws. Raina was usually a reserved girl, but when it came to fighting, she wasn't one to hold back. She got this from her youkai side.

Kenji dug his sword into the ground also and crouched low to the ground. Then they both lunged for each other claws swiping through the air.

Emiko and Makoto were still going at it. Both breathing heavily and blocking each others strikes. Emiko got close enough to get inside his defenses and sliced his cheek with her blade that was hidden in the sleeve of her outfit. They both jumped back to get distance and collapsed against a tree. Kenji and Raina were both dirty from wrestling in the dirt and were now laying on the ground exhausted.Shippo was sitting to the side shaking his head._ "_You all practically trained yourselves to death."

"Don't Shippo!" Said Kenji. "We're all tired and we don't need you lecturing us."

"I second that." said Makoto. Emiko leaned on her sword to help her stand.

"Fine!" Shippo said roughly then got up and left.

"Im exhausted. That was a very productive session. What do you think." smiled Emiko.

"Yah, I feel a little bit stronger." said Makoto.

Emiko raised an eyebrow. "How could you feel anything? I beat the snot out of you."

Makoto snorted and Kenji and Raina grinned. "I don't think so. I was the victor!" The three other companions rolled their eyes.

"Hey," Kenji said at Raina to get her attention. "You did really well today. You've gotten better with a sword."

"Thanks Kenji. That means a lot."

"Sure, you still need some more practice, but you'll get it. Though when it comes to hand to hand combat you got it down." Kenji chuckled. He looked at Makoto and Emiko who were still arguing about who the victor was. "Let's get back. If I wait any longer I wont have the strength to stand up."

"We'll meet up with you guys later." Said Raina. "Emiko and I are you to find a hot spring."

"But the nearest one is awhile away. How do you have the strength to make it there?" asked Makoto bewildered.

Emiko and Raina smiled at each other. "We always have enough strength to bathe in the hot springs." screamed Emiko excitedly.

"Whatever then. We're going back to the village. Just be careful." Makoto said over his shoulder as he turned and started to walk away. Kenji, however, still faced his sister. He had a bad feeling about letting the two girls go by themselves.

"Are you sure you two are going to be okay?" Kenji asked.

"Yes already. Go, we'll be home in an hour or so."

"Okay Raina." Kenji sighed. "See you at home." Kenji turned around and joined Makoto.

Raina and Emiko smiled. "Boys." They said in unison.. They laughed and set off to find the nearest hot spring.

* * *

Please Review 

Sparrow's Mistress


	15. Raiden

**A/n: **Hey guys. Damn, it has been hella long. Well as i understand it, you will end up getting a new chapter alert in your email so i thought id let you know that no, im sorry this is not a new chapter. I have taken it upon myself to revamp this whole story. So are you remember this story was 36 chapters aside from the last A/n chapter i posted to let you know i was making a new story for this one. Well I decided against it. No one was reading that story after i got halfway through posting the chapters so i decided the hell with it! So i made the chapters longer and fixed a couple things so i suggest that you read the story over again. I mean if you like it, it wouldnt be a problem right? Well i should be up with all the old chapters by the end of the day. Then I'll start adding the new chapters. Thanks for all you support. Dont forget to review!!!

**

* * *

**

For the One She Loves

**Written By: Sparrow's Mistress**

**Chapter 15: Raiden**

* * *

Kagome was walking through the village taking a break from helping with Kaede's shrine. Now that Kaede was gone Kagome had taken over her duties as the village priestess. Kaede trained her so that when she died Kagome could take over. She taught her about herbs and which once to use and in which case. Kaede knew the village would be well protected so she didn't need to teach Kagome how to do that. 

Their was another priestess that helped Kagome in the village. Her name was Kaiya and she was a little over 60 years old. She had come to the village when she heard word of Kaede's death. She was a dear friend of Kaede's and they would often share experiences on illnesses and cures. She was as experienced as Kaede and Kagome thought it would be nice to have some help. So Kagome asked her to say and help the village. She smiled at the thought of that old woman. She was very kind and familiar in a way.

Kagome entered Inuyasha's forest and made her way to the God Tree where Inuyasha was sealed by Kikyo some 69 years ago. She often came here to think or just to relax. She sat down at it's roots and rested her head back against it. She thought about the village and how it had changed too. Inuyasha decided to expand the village by building a couple more huts. They built one for Miroku and Sango and then one for Leiko. They were also positioned very close to Inuyasha's and Kagome's. She found it ironic. That since they had moved in to separate huts they grew closer despite the different living quarters.

"Hello Kagome." A smooth voice sounded from Kagome's right. Her head snapped to where the origin of the voice had come from. There stood a man or someone who appeared as a man, with long black hair that was tied back into a high ponytail and bangs that were a little shy of being pulled back with the rest of his hair. He had dark brown eyes, and a chiseled jaw. At first glance Kagome found him quite handsome. He wore a worn out blue haori with short sleeves and a black hakama.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat as she finally noticed his aura. "It's you!" A chill ran down her spine as she remembered the last time she felt like this. She put a hand on one of the trees roots to support herself. She couldn't shake the bad feeling that washed over her. She slowly got up never taking her eyes off him.

"Im flattered that you remember me after all these years." He smiled and bowed. "But I'm afraid I've never formally introduced myself. I am Raiden. And I've been watching you for sometime now Kagome." Raiden noticed the look on her face. Kagome looked as if she was about to throw up. "Ah yes. Don't worry the feel of dread, as it is described to me, will pass. It must be overwhelming for someone as pure as you." Kagome reached for an arrow but didn't find one. She had left them and her bow in the village. _'Great I'm up against someone more powerful than Naraku and I have no weapon.'_

"Relax, I didn't come here to fight you Kagome." He said, his voice smooth and sickly sweet. He walked closer and stood right in front of her. He lifted her chin up and Kagome flinched. "You are so beautiful and so powerful. I could give you the world Kagome. I could love you more than that half-demon ever could." Kagome jerked her head away from Raiden's hand and took a couple steps back.

"That's where you're wrong." Kagome said roughly, her voice shaking. She found that speaking was a difficult task when feeling like your guts where tossing around inside yourself.

Raiden laughed. "This is quite amusing. You have more spirit than I thought. Most people would never speak out against me. That feeling that you get from my aura is enough to keep one silent. But that's what makes you even more desirable." Raiden walked to the God Tree and leaned up against it. Kagome started to panic. _'Just his aura is enough to make me sick to my stomach. Just one touch of his power and I could die. Why isn't he trying to kill me? He said he didn't come here to fight me. Then why did he come?'_ Raiden stared at Kagome. He noticed the little bead of sweat on her forehead. His eyes traveled down to her eyes, then her lips, and trailed down her neck.

"Where's the Shikon No Tama Kagome? Do you have it on you?_" _Raiden's dark brown eyes stared into Kagome's green ones.

"You're not getting anywhere near the jewel." Kagome snarled, instinctively wanting to reach up and grab the jewel that hung underneath her shirt. But that would give the away the fact that she did have it on her.

"Or what?" Raiden challenged. "You shouldn't tell me what I can and can't do Kagome. I could kill you right now if I wanted to but, I have found myself becoming fond of you. I am in awe by your beauty and strength."

'_Great. A powerful foe has fallen for me.' _Kagome said in her mind, sarcastically."Wait, if you didn't come here to fight then why did you come?"

Raiden cracked a soft but menacing smile and leaned away from the tree_. "_I have come to give you a chance to save the ones you love. To avoid all the pain that you and your family will receive." Kagome's heart skipped a beat as Raiden face appeared just inches away from hers. He brought his mouth close to her ear and whispered in it. Kagome didn't dare to move. She had a feeling that he might just kill her if she did. "Come with me and be my queen. Together we could rule over the whole world. Two of the most powerful beings on earth. With the help of the Shikon No Tama of course."

"You're pure evil." Kagome whispered. "I will never let the jewel be tainted with such evil!" Kagome held her hand up and a bright light emitted from it sending Raiden flying back a couple yards. Surprising to Kagome, he landed gracefully on his feet. He looked down and there was a hole in the front of his haori and the surface of his skin was burned.

Raiden closed his eyes. "I had hoped you would have come with me willingly. But I see now that you are just as stubborn as me." He smile at Kagome and in a spilt second he disappeared only to reappear in front of Kagome. He moved so fast Kagome didn't have time to block his hand from reaching her neck and grasping it. Kagome's hands flew to her neck trying to pry Raiden's hands away from it.

Kagome gasped for air and started coughing as Raiden raised her in the air. "Inu...yasha..." she whispered as Raiden tightened his grip. He laughed and leaned in so that his face was a mere inch away from Kagome's. She could feel his warm breath on her cheek. He smiled at her. "Just remember that I know all about you Kagome. I know where you came from and I know who I should kill to get to you. I wont take no for an answer. By rejecting my offer you have sent the ones you love to death."

Raiden looked into Kagome's to see what her reaction was. But there in Kagome's eyes he saw not fear or hate but the crimson red that started to fill her eyes completely. Her finger nails grew and started to claw into the hands that were wrapped around her throat. "How very interesting." Raiden moved his free hand over Kagome's face and closed his eyes. He muttered something under his breath then opened his eyes and smirked. "I always did find you more attractive with brown eyes." Kagome frowned confused by his words. Raiden removed his hand away from Kagome's neck. She fell to the ground coughing and grabbing at her throat. Raiden walked away and disappeared into the forest. "I will see you again very soon. You can count on it._" _

Kagome slowly got up and took a couple of breaths to calm herself. The red started to recede and Kagome made her way back to the village at a very fast pace. Kagome thought about Raiden's offer to save the ones she loved. _'Maybe I should have gone with him.'_ Kagome mentally slapped herself. _'What am I thinking? Going with an evil demon? Plus I made that mistake before. I ran away from my problems instead of having faith and facing them. I almost lost Inuyasha for it. I wont do that again.' _Kagome walked out of Inuyasha's forest and went to go look for Inuyasha himself.

Kagome spotted Inuyasha putting the roof on the shrine for Kaede. Kagome walked over to it, her hand still on her throat. "Inuyasha," she called out hoarsely. Each syllable burning her throat. Inuyasha stood up and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He had taken off both his fire-rat haori and his under haori. His bare chest glistened from the sweat and sun in the sky. Kagome found him very desirable right then. Kagome blushed and reminded herself that there were more pressing matters at hand. "I need to tell you something now. Meet me at Sango's hut. And bring Miroku with you."

Kagome walked to Miroku and Sango's hut to find Sango. She should be there taking care of their third child. A little girl they named Mika, meaning new moon, after Inuyasha. She was now about six years old and loved playing with her siblings. But she was also a trouble maker. She was either running away or getting into things she wasn't supposed to. Kagome entered the hut and found Sango sitting down holding a sleeping Mika. Sango looked up and smiled at Kagome then the smile disappeared.

"Kagome what happened to you?" Sango exclaimed. Inuyasha and Miroku just walked in behind Kagome. They all took one look at Kagome and froze with confused looks on their faces. Miroku just stood there like he was really confused while Inuyasha looked like he was totally shocked.

"What's wrong?" asked Kagome impatiently.

"Your eyes, they're aren't green. They're brown again." Kagome looked more like herself when she first appeared in the Feudal Era.

"What happened Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded. Kagome thought about what could have changed her appearance. Kagome gasped when she realized what Raiden had said to her.

'_I always did find you more attractive with your brown eyes.'_

"It was Raiden." Kagome said quietly. Knowing what was coming next.

"What?" asked Inuyasha angrily his temper flaring.

"Raiden was here? In the village?" asked Sango with worry in her voice.

"No he was in Inuyasha's forest."

"Just tell us what happened Kagome." Said Miroku.

"I was resting by the God Tree when he showed up. He told me he wasn't here to hurt me. And asked me to go with him and he would spare all of your lives. But he wanted to Shikon No Tama too. I told him I'd never allow the jewel to become tainted. He moved to fast it made my head spin. One moment he was by the tree the next, his hand was around my throat." Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and knew he wasn't taking this well. His eyes showed an anger that let Kagome know he was pissed. Not only that but his eyes started to turn a light red color. "He told me that he wouldn't take no for an answer and threatened to hurt someone I love to get to me. Then he moved his hand over my face, said that he always found me more attractive with brown eyes as then left."

Kagome looked around at her friends' faces. Sango and Miroku's were grave and silent. While Inuyasha's was full of many different emotions. He was angry, which was apparent, but his eyes now held fear. Fear for Kagome's safety.

"How come you didn't defend yourself? Inuyasha shouted his eyes becoming more red by the second.

"I didn't have my bow and arrows!" Kagome yelled back. Trying to keep her demonic blood under control.

"What were you thinking? Going into the forest without you weapon." Inuyasha asked his voice rising even more.

"I wasn't thinking. Im sorry!" Kagome's volume matching Inuyasha's.

"No, I'm sorry." said Inuyasha in a quiet voice, and his eyes flashed white again. " I just don't want anything to happen to you or our kids."

Sango stood up and looked to Kagome. "Our kids!" They both screamed at the same time. Sango and Kagome ran out of the hut with Mika in her arms, Inuyasha and Miroku already outside.

"They're training in the forest!" yelled Kagome.

"They could be in real danger!" Miroku said.

They kept running till they reached the edge of the village where they saw Kenji and Makoto walking towards them. Kagome and Sango sighed with relief when they saw them. As they came closer they realized that Raina and Emiko weren't with the boys.

"Kenji, where's your sister and Emiko?" yelled Inuyasha. Kenji heard the worry in his voice and didn't understand why he was so.

"She said they were going to find the nearest hot spring to relax." Kagome grabbed onto the sleeve of Inuyasha's white haori.

"Inuyasha, they're out there in the same forest as Raiden!"

"Dammit you two!" Inuyasha cursed as he ran into the forest, followed by the rest of them.

* * *

Please Reivew 

Sparrow's Mistress


	16. A Savior and A Nightmare

**

* * *

**

For the One She Loves

**Written by: Sparrow's Mistress**

**Chapter 16: A Savior and a Nightmare**

* * *

Raina and Emiko were in the hot spring, relaxing. It hadn't really taken them that long. A little longer than usual because they had just gone and trained but still they had made good time. And they didn't mind the walk so much when they new that at the end of the walk there would be hot springs waiting.

"This feels so good." Emiko mused.

"Yah." Raina agreed. She looked up at the sky and frowned. They would have two hours before it got dark. "But it's getting late and we should be getting back now. You know that our parents don't like us being in the forest so far from the village after dark." Emiko nodded and they got out of the spring. They got dressed and grabbed their weapons. They were starting to walk home when a snake demon flew in front of them and hit them with it's tail hurtling them into some nearby trees.

Raina quickly recovered and shot a purifying arrow at the demon. The demon dodged it and flew at Raina. The demon flew around and came right at her. Raina dodged it by jumping out of the way. As it passed by her she dug her claws into the demons side but it didn't kill it. She readied another arrow and wondered why the hell Emiko wasn't helping her. She looked to her left and saw that Emiko was struggling with another demon. Raina looked back at the demon and found him to close to shoot an arrow. She froze and closed her eyes awaiting the attack. She didn't feel anything so she opened her eyes and saw someone with teal hair run right in front of her. Once the person was across, Raina saw that he had killed the demon.

Raina looked at this guy who had saved her. Well it definitely was a guy and he looked human. He had teal hair that was pulled back into a high pony tail and bangs that fell to the side of his face and teal color eyes to match his hair. As he turned to look at her, Raina noticed gold specks in his eyes. Raina was speechless. The guy was totally hot. He was wearing a turquoise haori and a tan hakama. He also wore a sash around his waist that was pale yellow and had turquoise swirls across it. He also had two swords, one on each side, that were now re-sheathed.

Raina blushed and bowed. "Thank you so much for saving me. My name's Raina, what's yours?"

"Seiji, please to meet you." He bowed back and smiled slightly. "Are you okay?"

"Um... I think so."

"Raina!?"

Raina heard her name being called by her mother. _'She sounds really worried.' _Seiji walked up to her and kissed her hand.

"I hope I'll get the chance to save you again sometime soon." He jumped over Raina and into the trees. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree he landed on and ran to Raina. He wrapped him arms around his daughter and hugged her tightly. "Are you okay? Did anything happen? Where's Emiko?"

"Im right here Uncle."

"Emiko!" Miroku and Sango came out of the trees and ran to see if Emiko was okay. Kagome ran to Inuyasha and Raina. Kenji and Makoto not far behind.

"What happened?" asked Kagome.

Emiko looked at Kagome. "We were getting out of the spring when the demon attacked us. It sent us flying into a tree and then another demon showed up. I was fighting another demon while Raina did her thing." Emiko looked to Raina. "Tell them about the guy."

Raina nodded. "The demon kept dodging my sacred arrows and I looked to see where Emiko was then when I looked back the demon was too close for me to raise my bow. I panicked and closed by eyes. When I opened them there was this guy. He saved me. He told me his name them left."

"Thank Buddha you're both okay." Miroku said with relief.

"What were you too thinking?" Inuyasha scolded. "You had us really worried."

"You two know better than to go off by yourselves." said Sango.

"And you two." Miroku said turning to face the boys. "How could you let them go off by themselves." The boys just stood there.

"I don't understand why you guys are all worked up. It's not even dark yet." Said Raina defensively.

"Raina, today your mother ran into the demon we have told you about before." Raina's eyes widened. She looked to Emiko and she had the same expression.

"We're sorry. I didn't know. We promise to not go into the forest alone anymore."

"That goes for all of you!" Kagome said. "We have to be extremely careful from now on."

"Do you understand you four?" asked Miroku.

"Yes." The four of them said.

"Let's get back to the village then." Said Sango.

They all walked home in groups. Kagome and Sango in the front, just wanting to get home and being the most upset about the whole ordeal. Kenji, Makoto, Raina and Emiko walked with their heads down and quiet behind them. Inuyasha and Miroku brought up the rear. When they got back to the village, everyone bid each other goodnight and went to their own huts. Inuyasha, Kagome, Raina, and Kenji sat down all together around the fire pit. Inuyasha and Kagome stared at their children.

"We're very disappointed at both of you. Even though you weren't there Kenji, it's still partly your fault. You shouldn't have let your sister and Emiko go off into the forest by themselves. They could have died today."

"I'm sorry. I thought they could take care of themselves."

"They can, but they still have a lot to learn. All of you do." Inuyasha looked at his daughter. "You never take your eyes off an opponent when it's about to attack. That was your mistake." Inuyasha said.

"So are we in big trouble?" asked Kenji.

"Not if you learned your lesson and promise not to go off again unless you with one of us or your Uncle or Auntie."

"We promise!" They said with smiles.

"Now get to bed." grunted Inuyasha. Raina got up and kissed her father on the cheek.

"Night Dad!" Kenji went to Kagome and gave her a hug. "Night Mom!" He said. Then they switched and then went to bed.

Inuyasha and Kagome sat there a little longer. They just sat there, Kagome staring at Inuyasha and Inuyasha avoiding her gaze. She waited for him to say something. Inuyasha hadn't said anything to her since they got into a fight earlier. Minutes later, he finally brought himself to look at Kagome.

"The two women I love put me through hell today. Both of you could have died."

"But we didn't Inuyasha. We're still here. We're not that easy to kill. Especially Raina, she's got your stubborn blood."

"So do you." he said.

"That's right, I do huh?" Inuyasha's eyes met with Kagome's.

"I forgot how beautiful you were with brown eyes. I like you better this way." Kagome smiled. Inuyasha thought about the first woman he loved. _'I cant believe I thought they were the same person.'_

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked feeling Inuyasha being distant.

"What?"

"I love you." Kagome whispered.

"I love you too Kagome. I don't want to lose you." He said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his lap. "We've gone through so much to lose each other now." But Kagome was already asleep. "Keh! Count on you to sleep when I try to say something important."

* * *

Kagome looked around. All she could see was black. Like she was seeing the inside of her eyelids. She looked around trying to find something, anything that would give her a hint of where she was. _'What happened? I was with Inuyasha and then... Did I fall asleep? Was I really that tired? No I didn't fall asleep. If I did I wouldn't be thinking about this.'_

"Kagome..." Izayoi said in an amused and airy tone.

Kagome grinned. "So you're the one that brought me here?" she said accusingly.

"Yes. Sorry that I made you fall asleep. It's easier on the both of us if your asleep."

"It's okay. I was exhausted anyways. With Raina and Emiko going off by themselves and before that with Raiden." Izayoi's face grew grim.

"That's what I needed to talk to you about. The Fates hadn't planned on Raiden acting so quickly. We didn't think he would come after you for at least awhile."

Kagome shrugged. "It has been 10 years Izayoi. Im actually surprised he waited this long to show up."

"In any case don't let his performance today fool you." Izayoi waved an hand across her body. "He could have easily snapped your neck when he grabbed you in the forest." She said harshly. "You weren't even armed. You could have died." Kagome lowered her head. She felt like she was fifteen again being yelled at by her mother. Izayoi saw Kagome's expression and wished she could take back what she said. "Sorry Kagome. It's just that so much is riding on you and Inuyasha."

"You don't think I know that?" Kagome said taking the offensive. "You've been telling me that only Inuyasha and I could defeat him. With the help of our friends and family. You don't think I know how close I was to ruining all the plans. How close I was to dying? I could feel just how powerful he was just by his aura." Both Izayoi's and Kagome's tempers were flaring.

Izayoi closed her eyes and centered herself. "Kagome you know I think of you like a daughter. I don't want anything to happen to you. I cant be there for Inuyasha but you can." They were both silent. Having a mutual understanding between them. They didn't need words. Kagome knew how Izayoi felt.

Finally Izayoi spoke again. "With Raiden about, you must be very careful Kagome. He'll do anything to get what he wants. I brought you here because I wanted to tell you that Raiden is up to something."

"Like what?" Kagome asked.

"We can't be sure. The Fates being who they are should be able to know because they can see into the future but Raiden keeps changing his mind. But in the meantime keep eyes open and be on guard." Kagome nodded. "Sweet dreams." Izayoi reached out her arm and shoved Kagome backwards. Kagome fell and expected to hit ground but she didn't.

Kagome found herself in the forest of Inuyasha. She was standing with her bow notched and raised. She looked into the shadows and saw a figure she noticed right away. "Raiden!" Kagome released her arrow and watched it flare with miko light and hit her target. She slowly walked over to Raiden and saw that she had bound him to the God Tree. As she walked closer she saw that it was not Raiden but Inuyasha. Inuyasha's face was facing Kagome, his eyes wide open in pain. "How could you Kagome?" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome flew up in her bed, gasping for air and crying. It was still dark outside and Kagome tired to feel around and find Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?" she cried into the darkness. Kagome made her way outside and looked up in the trees for her hanyou. He sometimes sat up in the trees when he needed to think or couldn't sleep. She found him sitting on one of the branches in a tree nearby. Kagome folded her arms to keep warm. "Inuyasha?" she whispered helplessly. Inuyasha looked back and jumped down from the tree.

"What are you doing awake?" he asked roughly. Kagome fell against him and cried into his haori. "I had a nightmare... I killed you... And the look on you face..." Kagome muffled her sobs with fire-rat fur. Inuyasha picked her up and jumped into the tree. He leaned against the trunk of the tree and sat Kagome in his lap. He held her as Kagome wept. She cried until she couldn't anymore. She stared up at Inuyasha with puffy, wet eyes.

"I don't think I can do this anymore, fight Raiden. We can't beat him. What if we all die? What if we lose each other? Or lose Raina and Kenji?"

"Kagome, no one's going to die! We can do this. Your not alone. You have me, Sango and Miroku and even Sesshomaru and Kouga. Not to mention Leiko."

"I'm scared, Inuyasha." Kagome admitted.

"Everyone is, it's natural. Now stop being stupid and close your eyes." Kagome rested her head and drifted into a dreamless sleep knowing she was safe in his arms. Inuyasha stared upon Kagome's peaceful face._ 'I never thought I could be this happy. You've given me a life to look forward to. I wont let anything bad happen to you or our pups. I'll never lose you again. I'll protect us and our family.'_

Inuyasha noticed the glow of the Shikon No Tama under Kagome's shirt. He brought it above her shirt and froze when Kagome shifted in his lap. Once she settled he picked up the jewel in his hand and examined it. He started to think back to it's origins and how it came to be. _'It's hard to imagine that the fight between Midoriko and the demons still wages on within this jewel. I can understand why it is important for this not to land in the wrong hands.'_ He thought about how everyone who came in contact with the jewel met misfortune. Kikyo, himself, Kagome... if not directly than indirectly. Inuyasha sighed then tucked the jewel back into Kagome shirt. He leaned his head back against the tree and pulled Kagome closer allowing himself to give into the restlessness that nagged at the back of his mind.

* * *

Please Review

Sparrow's Mistress


	17. A Growing Relationship

**

* * *

**

For The One She Loves

**Written by: Sparrow's Mistress**

**Chapter 16: A Growing Relationship**

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome awoke the next morning wondering what to do about Raiden. They jumped down from the tree and went to Miroku and Sango's hut. It was early in the morning so Makoto and Emiko weren't up yet. Hopefully neither was Raina or Kenji. Miroku and Sango were sitting down smiling, watching Mika wrestle around with Kirara. Inuyasha and Kagome also sat down and watched. 

"Now that Raiden has shown himself we must be very careful and ready to fight him at any moment." said Miroku.

"We cant fight him off by ourselves." said Sango as Leiko walked into the hut yawning.

"I shall go to Sesshomaru and tell him what has happened. I tell him that it's time and we need him to come here."

"That's a good idea. Thank you Leiko." Kagome said with a smile.

"No problem. I'll leave right now." Leiko walked out of the hut and darted towards the Western Lands.

"That takes care of him. What about Kouga?" asked Sango.

"I'll go and inform Kouga." Kagome said.

"No you don't!" Demanded Inuyasha. "I'll go get Kouga."

"No, you'll just start something with him. Plus if Raiden attacks you'll be here to fight him off until reinforcements get here." Inuyasha was about to argue but decided against it. She made a good point. "Miroku, go with her." Miroku nodded and stood up.

"Well Kagome, shall we go?" Kagome nodded. They walked to the door and as they were about to leave Inuyasha stood up.

"Protect her Miroku. If anything happens to her–"

"Don't worry Inuyasha, I'll protect her with my life but Im sure she'll be the one protecting me." Miroku said grinning. They turned to leave and left Inuyasha and Sango in the hut.

"Are you okay here? I'm going to check on Kenji and Raina." When he made sure she was okay with it he walked over to their hut and saw Kenji and Raina just sitting in the hut.

"What are you two up to?" he asked skeptically.

"Nothing." answered Kenji usually it would have meant something, but the tone in is voice was devoid of any suspicious behavior.

"Where'd mom go?" asked Raina.

"She went to tell Kouga and his men that Raiden finally showed his face."

Kenji and Raina looked at each other then at Inuyasha. "Uh, what happened to Mom's eyes? Did Raiden do that?" Kenji asked.

"Yah Raiden did it, but I don't know how."

"She looks really different." said Raina. "She looks younger and prettier."

"That's how she always used to look. She was born with those eyes."

"Oh." Mouthed Raina.

"Well, I'm going to around the village today. You can go out but don't leave the village and don't go off by yourselves. Got it?"

"Yes, Dad." They both said.

"Good. I'll see you two later then." Inuyasha left and Kenji and Raina decided against staying in the hut all day. Kenji went into the village with Makoto, probably to flirt with girls. Raina grimaced. She first went to go see is Emiko was doing anything but she was helping take care of Mika. So Raina said she'd meet up with her later and decided to go for a walk by the water banks. She was wearing a kimono that was white and green like Sango's and a blue sash around her waist. She was wearing her zori sandals on her feet and her hair was in a tight braid that went down to the middle of her back.

She walked between the banks enjoying the nice weather. She stared up at the sky fiddling with her braid and thought about the guy who saved her yesterday. _'What was his name again? Seiji? I wonder if I'll ever see him again.'_ Raina was still looking up at the sky when her sandal hit against a semi-large rock which sent her flying forward, heading right for one of the banks. Raina braced herself for the feel of water soaking through her clothes. But instead she felt someone grab her wrist pulling her away from the surface of the bank and right into the persons chest. Once Raina's feet were back on solid ground she looked for the face of the on who grabbed her wrist. Her eyes met with a pair of teal eyes with golden specks.

"Seiji?" Raina said breathlessly. He smirked.

"You remembered me? Im honored." He bowed and smirked even more. "Two days in a row. Do you get in trouble everyday or am I just lucky?"

Raina blushed. "I just tripped."

"So your clumsy?" He stated.

"I was just thinking. I wasn't watching where I was going. And yesterday, I took my eyes off the demon to make sure my cousin was okay. A mistake I'll never make again."

"You should always make sure your friends are safe but make sure when a demon isn't coming after you."

"I know." Raina lowered her head. "Thank you for saving my life yesterday."

"Your welcome. Im just glad I was nearby."

"So, uh, where are you from?" asked Raina uncomfortably.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked grinning.

"We'll, I thought I should know a little about the man who saved my life." Seiji smiled.

"Do you want to go somewhere to talk?"

Raina looked back upon her village. "I can't really leave my village."

"Oh, that's okay. Can we talk there?"

Raina looked surprised. "Sure if you want." Seiji nodded and followed Raina into the village. They walked towards Raina's hut next the steps leading up to Kikyo's and Kaede's shrines. Raina sat on the bottom step and crossed her legs. Seiji sat down next to her and leaned back resting his elbows on the third step up. Raina looked at his posture and thought he looked so hot. She blushed and looked away.

Seiji feeling Raina look at him and then blush, smiled to himself. "So tell me about yourself Raina."

"Look who's asking the questions now." Raina saw him grin. The sun was shining down on them and Raina could have swore Seiji looked like he was glowing. "Well my father is an inu-hanyou named Inuyasha and my mother's name is Kagome. She's also a inu-hanyou but she's also a very strong priestess. And she wasn't born a hanyou. My mother was almost killed and in order to save her, my father gave her his blood." Seiji sat up and face Raina.

"You're the daughter of the infamous Inuyasha and Kagome? They're known throughout the land."

"Really?"

Seiji frowned. "Your parents are heroes to a lot of humans and feared by many demons."

"I never knew."

"Is it true that your mother is the reincarnation of the late Priestess Kikyo?"

"Yea." Raina said sheepishly.

"Wow. Okay sorry, go on."

"Well I have a twin brother named Kenji although we look very different. We live in this village along with my Uncle and Auntie and their children."

"So what do you do here all day?"

"Not a lot. I train a lot with my brother and cousins. But we mess around a lot too." Raina paused. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Where do you come from? What about your parents? How old are you?" Seiji chuckled and waved his hands at Raina.

"Whoa! Slow down." He relaxed and stared off into the distance. "I come from a small village south of here. My parents died a long time ago." Seiji was silent.

"Im sorry." Raina said sympathetically.

"Don't be. I never really knew them. I was like four when they died and that was 14 years ago. I've moved on."

"So you're eighteen?"

"Yea, I haven't been to my village in 5 years. I'm just a wanderer. I was wondering around when I heard that someone was in trouble."

Raina tapped a finger to her head trying to think of more things to ask him. "Oh, where did you learn to fight?"

"The man who took me in, was a samurai and didn't fear demons. The last time I saw him was five years ago, when I was exiled from my village. The villagers forced me out because they feared me."

"So you _are_ a demon then."

Seiji realize that he never did say if he was or wasn't. "Would it bother you if I was?" He asked nonchalant with his eyebrow raised.

"Well I am half-demon, so I think not."

"Yah. Both my parents were. They we're killed by humans. Ironic huh?"

"It must of been hard for you, when you got forced out of your village."

"Yah at first."

"So what is it like wandering?"

"Well sometimes it's really nice. Just to be out there in the forest. You don't have to answer to anyone, and you could do whatever you want." Raina smiled and wished she could experience it first hand. "But then other times its hard. It can get quite lonely being by yourself and having no one to talk to." Raina nodded.

"I can't imagine being without my brother or cousins."

"Tell me about them. What do you guys like to do?

"Well," Raina thought for a moment, "we like to train." She laughed. "That sounds so strange. You must think I'm a weirdo."

"Absolutely not. It's good to train. You want to be strong enough to survive. You never know what could happen."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"What else. I mean, you have to do other stuff than train."

"Well I like to go to the hot springs, visit the market in the village, play with my cousins. That's really it." Both were silent for awhile. Just enjoying each others company and soaking up the sun.

Seiji turned his head to the side to look at Raina. "You know, I never told anyone about me or where I've come from 'til now. Actually I haven't had many people to tell in the first place. Something about you, you seem very trusting and accepting. I've never met anyone quite like you." Raina blushed again. "You look so cute when you do that." Which made her blush even more making Seiji laugh.

"I must go, but I'd like to talk to you again. Maybe tomorrow?"

Raina smiled. "That'd be nice." Seiji leaped up into the air and into the trees. Raina sat there a little while and looked up to the sky. She thought about Seiji and couldn't wait for tomorrow. Raina happened to look over at Emiko's hut and saw her watching her from the window. She scowled but at the same time was glad that Emiko saw them. So that she could talk to her friend about what happened.

* * *

Kagome and Miroku finally made it to Kouga's den a couple hours after leaving the village. They passed Ginta and Hakku, Kouga's men, on their way in. "Kagome!" They hollered as they waved. 

"Hi boys." She waved back and walked into the den. At the back of the cave they found Kouga and his son Kosaku eating. They were tearing up an animal with their claws and Kagome grimaced. Kagome took a look at Kosaku and smiled. He looked so much like his father. He had the same black hair that was pulled into a pony tail and wore the same armor. The only thing that was different was his eyes. Kosaku had green eyes that were breath-taking against his blsvk hair.

Once Kouga saw her, he jumped up, wiped his mouth and went to her.

"Kagome, I knew you'd come to me." He gave her a once over. "I don't know what it is but you look very beautiful today." He sniffed her. "You're eyes, they're their normal color. What happened?"

"It's a long story. The short version is that Raiden showed up and changed them."

Kouga growled. "You saw Raiden? Did he hurt you?" Kouga's hands flew to Kagome's arms.

"Im okay Kouga. But we need you to come to the village. We can't take the chance of him attacking when we're defenseless."

"We'll who's there now?"

"Inuyasha."

"Of course." said Kouga smiling. He pushed Kagome into his chest and picked her up. Miroku took a step closer but Kagome shook her head.

Kagome rolled her eyes sarcastically at Kouga. "So will you come?"

Kouga nodded and called his son over. He filled him in on what was going and after Kouga told one of his men that they would be leaving and not be back for awhile, the four of them headed back to the village. When they got back they found that Leiko hadn't come back yet with Sesshomaru. Inuyasha who was walking about, changed direction and walked towards them. He looked at how close Kagome and Kouga were then shot an angry look at Miroku like it was his fault.

Kouga stepped up to Inuyasha. "How could you put Kagome in danger. Raiden could have killed her!" Inuyasha flexed his claws.

"Care to say that again, wolf?" he said his eye twitching. "And it's not like I told her to go in the forest! She went by herself. She didn't even bring a weapon!"

"Is that true Kagome?" Kouga asked turning toward her. When she nodded Kouga turned back to Inuyasha. "I'm intrusting Kagome to you. You're supposed to keep her safe. Well now that I'm here, _I'll _make sure she stays safe."

Inuyasha snorted. "Like hell you will." Kagome went up to Kouga and slipped her arm through his. "Come with me and I'll show you to where you and Kosaku will be staying." Kagome looked back at Inuyasha and sent him a flirtatious smile. Inuyasha, in return, gave her a dangerous warning gaze. The smile disappeared from Kagome's face. She withdrew her arm and just walked by Kouga's side. Inuyasha looked back to Miroku who looked at him with all knowing eyes. Miroku understood what had just taken place. Unknown to Inuyasha, his eyes held a taint of red to them and Kagome had seen it clearly. Inuyasha had gotten very protective of what was his and Kagome knew she stepped over the boundary line. No demon should ever touch another demons mate.

The red receded from his eyes, and Inuyasha returned to his normal self. He narrowed his eyes at his mate and Kouga walking together. He caught the scent of Sesshomaru and looked towards the edge of the forest. There, he saw Sesshomaru, Leiko, his niece and nephew walking towards him. Robin was wearing a crimson kimono that went to the back of her knee. She wore a dark brown obi that was tied into a bow at the back. Her straight black hair was lose and wen to the middle of her back. She also had a dark brown ribbon tied around her neck and a sword at her side. Her brother wore similar clothes to Sesshomaru with armor and all, except the design on his haori was blue. He was the spitting image of his father except for the ears and facial markings.

Inuyasha smirked at his nephew. "You look more and more like your father every time I see you Ryosuke."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha. "I have to disagree. Although he looks like me, he acts like you. It must be something about hanyous."

"Is that right?" Inuyasha grinned. "Maybe if you let him come down here more often he'd be dressing like me too."

Sesshomaru just stood there unamused. "One Inuyasha is more than enough."

Inuyasha keh'd and took a look at Robin. "Look at you. You've grown quite a bit since the last time I saw you." Robin smiled and looked around searching for someone.

"Is Raina and Emiko around?"

"Yah, they're in Emiko's hut. Go ahead and go see them." Ryosuke turned to his father.

"I'm off as well to find Kenji and Makoto." Then took off into the village.

"Is that wolf-demon here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, I think we should meet up with everyone else and talk about what were going to do." Miroku suggested.

"Whatever." Inuyasha sighed as they started walking to Sango's hut. "I just want to kill Raiden and get on with my life."

"So quick to act Inuyasha. That's how you'll get yourself killed."

"Keh, it hasn't happened so far. I don't see myself dying for awhile." They go to the hut and met up with Kouga and Kagome who were also on their way towards the hut with Kosaku. Sesshomaru acknowledged each other and stared for a moment, neither doing anything to engage the other in any sort of way. Sango, Emiko, Raina, and Robin emerged from the hut knowing it was time to discuss Raiden and the battle that was swiftly approaching.

"Sesshomaru, where is Jaken?" Kagome asked.

"Home, with Rin." Kagome nodded understanding.

" Emiko, Raina, Robin, go into the village for awhile." Said Sango. All three of them were confused and offended at the same time.

"What?" questioned Emiko. "Don't we deserve to know what's going on?"

"I agree with Emiko. I want to fight too! You know we can defend ourselves." Kenji said as he, Makoto, and Ryosuke showed up.

"Over my dead body you'll fight! I'm not letting you get killed!" scoffed Inuyasha.

"We've been training since we were like two. We're strong enough." Kagome put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"They are strong. Have faith in their abilities. Plus, it won't hurt to let them in on what's going on.

Inuyasha finally gave in. "Fine, but when the time comes you better be able to defend yourselves and each other." All of them nodded.

"So what are we up against here?" Kouga asked. "I mean, I know who he is and what he wants but what kind of demon is he? And does he have allies?"

"Raiden has the power to steal souls and in doing so, absorbs their powers. He's very strong and his aura is enough to make lesser demons feel uneasy."

"Sounds like we have a good fight on our hands." smirked Kouga.

"So when do you think Raiden will attack?" asked Robin.

"You know I've been thinking about that." Kagome said. "We don't know how long until he attacks. Maybe we acted too fast. It was 10 years after Kimora showed up that anything happened."

"Kagome's right." said Sango. "It might be months or years 'til Raiden attacks. You all will be here for that long when there's no need. I think you should go home and once we know Raiden will attack will come get you. It only took us less than half a day to inform you and bring you back."

Kouga's face grew grim. "I'm not leaving Kagome!"

Sesshomaru stepped forward. "It is not your place to stay with Kagome. She has a mate." Kouga stared Sesshomaru down.

Kagome sent Kouga a heartfelt smile and touched his arm. "Kouga go home. Im sorry I brought you here for nothing. I promise, that if anything happens I'll send for you at once." Inuyasha feh'd at this and Kouga grinned. He hesitated at first, not wanting to leave Kagome. Finally he nodded and signaled Kosaku of their departure. Kouga held Kagome's hand and looked into her eyes. "Please be careful Kagome."

"I will." She said simply.

Then Kouga and Kosaku took off. Once they were out of sight Kagome smiled at Inuyasha. "You didn't pick a fight with Kouga just now." She said in amusement.

"What of it?" Inuyasha demanded.

"It's just that you're so protective over me. I thought you would have at least yelled at me for Kouga touching me."

Sango spoke up. "It's true. I was very surprised by how you reacted. Or didn't react in this case."

"Don't make a big deal about it. I'm still protective of Kagome but there's no way in hell that Kouga would hurt Kagome or take her away from me. But that doesn't mean that you can throw yourself all over him and think that I'll sit idly by and take it." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and held her to his chest. "Don't forget you're my mate." Kagome remembered how Inuyasha reacted when she slipped her arm in Kouga's and walked away from him. She had seen the red in his eyes and knew Miroku had too. She stole a glance at him who was looking at her too. He nodded and smiled.

"I'm sorry about earlier Inuyasha. When I walked away with Kouga. You know I love you. And you are my one and only mate." Inuyasha leaned down and swept Kagome's lips up in a kiss. You could hear Raina and Kenji gag and turn away. Mumbling about how gross that was. Inuyasha and Kagome pulled apart smiling. Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru was still standing around. She faced him and gave him her full attention. "You are free to stay Sesshomaru. We'd be happy to have you."

"I will be taking my leave for now. But Ryosuke and Robin will remain here. I have some business to take care of." And without another word he turned and left the village.

Robin smiled softly. "He's always going off by himself these days. We hardly see him anymore. The only one he'll let get close to him is mom."

"That's how it always was. She's got something special over him. But that's okay." Kagome smiled. "Your very much welcome to stay here. You can stay in our hut if you want." Kagome offered.

Ryosuke and Robin bowed. "Thank you Auntie Kagome." Kagome clapped her hands together.

"Well now that that's settled I better see if Kaiya needs help in the village. You guys are free to do whatever you want but be careful and try to stay out of the woods." Kagome turned to leave and raised a finger. "Oh and stay–"

"Together." The six said in unison. Kagome raised an eyebrow at them then left followed by Miroku and Sango who returned to their hut to put Mika down for a nap. Inuyasha bounded into the trees and Leiko said something about returning to her village for a visit, leaving Kenji, Raina, Emiko, Makoto, Ryosuke, and Robin by themselves.

"So what now?" asked Emiko.

"We could go for a swim." Suggested Raina. "That okay with you two?" Turning towards Robin and Ryosuke.

"Yah," Robin hesitated. Stealing a glance at Ryosuke. "But isn't that in the forest?"

"Yah," said Kenji. "It's okay as long as we stick together. It'll be okay." Robin, finally convinced, nodded and followed them to the lake.

* * *

Please Review! I would really like to know what you think of it. 

Sparrow's Mistress


	18. Suspicions Take Flight

**A/n: **Thank you to those who reviewed. I really appreciate it. I hope more of you will review to let me know how the story is going. You have a great effect on my writing so.. if you want something to happen, let me know and maybe i could work it in to the story.

**

* * *

**

**For The One She Loves**

**Written by: Sparrow's Mistress**

**Chapter 18: Suspicions Take Flight**

Everything had been quiet for a couple days. Inuyasha kept to lounging in the trees, Kagome helped Kaiya in the village, Miroku and Sango fussed over Mika, Leiko was often at her village, and Shippo spent a lot of time away from the village doing who knows what. Kenji, Raina, and the rest of the gang tried to keep busy. They often found themselves beginning to get bored of the quietness. Today they decided just to stay around their huts and relax. They laid out on the grass, making a circle and looked up at the clouds.

Kenji was wearing his usual black hakama but today, he wore a tan haori. Raina was wearing a cream colored kimono with orange and yellow flowers at the hem. She wore a russet colored obi that was tied in a bow at the back. She had all of her hair up with tresses falling here and there. Makoto was wearing his usual robes like his father and Emiko was wearing a plain violet kimono with a black obi. Robin was wearing her crimson kimono with brown obi, and Ryosuke wore his white haori and hakama with the blue pattern on the haori. But he wasn't wearing the armor today.

"They look so close. Like we could just pluck them out from the sky." Said Emiko lifting her arms into the air. Everyone smiled at her attempt to grab at the clouds.

"It's such a nice day," said Robin. "I can feel the warmth of the sun on my face." Robin squinted to look at the sun. Something caught her eye in the branches of a tree nearest the sun. There was a man sitting in the tree watching them. He had teal hair and wore it up in a ponytail. Robin sat up and yelled at the man. "Hey you! What are you staring at?" Robin's yelling caught the others' attention. They all sat up, aware of their voyeur. Raina caught sight of him and stood up.

"Everyone relax, I know him. He's a friend." Seiji jumped down from the tree and gracefully landed before Raina. He straightened up and the corners of his mouth curled up a bit.

"Sorry I haven't come to see you sooner, I've been busy. Forgive me." Robin and Emiko stood there with wide eyes staring at Raina's friend. They looked at each other and grinned.

"It's okay, I understand."

Robin leaned towards Emiko and covered her mouth with her hand. "Who is that?" She whispered.

Emiko grinned even more and also covered her mouth. "His name is Seiji and he's the one that save Raina last week from a demon. Now he comes and visits her once in awhile. They've been talking a lot. I have to admit I'm jealous. He's really hot."

"I know what you mean. Raina seems completely taken with him." Kenji feh'd.

"I don't trust him." he said.

"Neither do I." said Ryosuke. "He's up to something."

The three boys watched Raina and Seiji like hawks. Ready to swoop down at him if he did anything suspicious. Seiji knew they were watching him. He could feel their eyes on him. He looked at Raina dead in the eyes. "Raina, do you trust me?"

Raina cocked an eyebrow at him. Not quite sure why he would ask something like that. "Why are you asking me something like that?"

"I need to know."

Raina still puzzled, tilted her head to the side and smiled. "Then yes, I trust you."

Seiji returned the gesture. "You do, but I don't think _they_ do." Seiji said staring in the direction of Kenji, Makoto, and Ryosuke. Raina turned around and saw them with tense postures and hands by their weapons. Raina shook her head and dismissed his statement.

"It's just because they don't know you like I do."

"They seem very protective of you. I can tell they care about you a lot."

"Maybe if they meet you and get to know you they'll trust you like I do."

Seiji nodded. "Maybe." Raina grabbed Seiji's hand and walked over to Kenji, Makoto, and Ryosuke. Passing a smirking Robin and Emiko, who followed after them.

"Guys, this is Seiji. He's the one that save me from that demon last week. Seiji, this is my brother Kenji, Makoto, who is my best friend but like a cousin, and Ryosuke, my real cousin. Oh, behind you is Robin, Ryosuke's sister, and Emiko, Makoto's sister." Robin and Emiko gave friendly bows while the boys just stared and nodded in acknowledgment when their name was called. Raina could feel the tension between the men she cared about. "I thought that if you met him and got to know him you wouldn't be so judgmental." The boys just stared ignoring Raina and observed Seiji.

"So where are you from, Seiji, is it?"

He nodded. "A small village south from here. But I haven't been there for almost 5 years."

"So you don't have a home?" Makoto asked suspiciously.

"No, I'm a wanderer. The forest is my home."

"That's so cool." mused Emiko earning a fierce look from the boys.

Seiji just shrugged it off. "Not really, as I've told Raina, it can get lonely sometimes."

"Is that why you saved her? So you could pray on my little cousin and get some company?" Ryosuke asked accusingly out of nowhere.

"Ryosuke!" Raina yelled embarrassed. She couldn't believe her cousin would say something like that to someone she cared about. Seiji put a hand on her shoulder reassuring her that he was not offended.

"It's okay Raina. No, Im not praying on Raina. I saved her because I happened to be passing by. I'm not the kind of demon who sees someone about to get killed and just doesn't do something."

"Why do you keep coming to see her?" Kenji asked.

"Kenji! What's with all the questions?"

"We're just looking out for you Raina." said Makoto.

"Not that it's any of your business," Seiji said casually. "But, I can tell Raina things I cant tell other people. I trust her and she trusts me. All you need to know is that I don't mean Raina any harm."

"Well, we think you're lying." said Ryosuke.

"Well that's your problem. I'm not going to stop coming to see Raina just because you don't trust me."

Kenji unsheathed his sword. "What did you just say?" Seiji put a hand on the hilt of his sword about to draw it but Raina stepped in front of him bow raised.

"Sheath your sword Kenji or you'll have to go through me to get to Seiji." Kenji looked at her like she had grown another head.

"You would shoot your own brother?" He asked. Raina could hear the hurt tone in his voice.

"If I have to." Raina said simply. Kenji thought about it for a minute but knew there was no way his sister would back down. Kenji finally gave up and sheathed is sword. Still not taking his eyes off Seiji.

"Come on Seiji, let's go. I thought they would be more courteous towards you as a favor to me. But I guess I was wrong. They don't care about me enough to do that." They turned and began to walk away. Kenji took a step forward.

"Raina, don't go! I have a bad feeling. I don't trust that guy!" Raina stopped dead in her tracks and turned around her face livid, and her eyes red.

"MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS KENJI!" Then she turned back around and continued walking with Seiji by her side. Kenji, taken aback by her actions, didn't have the heart to run after her.

Minutes later Kenji's mind finally processed what had just happened. "She's never yelled at me like that before." Kenji said frozen. "I don't think I've ever seen her transform either. She's not one to lose control of her youkai blood."

"Don't worry Kenji," said Robin comfortingly. "Give Raina some space. She can take care of herself. Remember, she took her bow with her. She's not completely naive."

"Let's all go inside. We'll just have to wait for Raina to get back." Said Emiko. Everyone began to leave but Kenji lingered a moment longer.

"Please be careful Raina. I have a really bad feeling."

* * *

Off in the distance, Raiden sat in the shadows of his castle plotting against Inuyasha. He thought about his run in with Kagome. _'She's more breathtaking in person.'_ He thought. _'She will be mine, in time.' _He called for one of his followers to come to him. A demon knelt before him awaiting his orders. "It is taking too long. We try it my way now." The demon quickly got up and walked out of the front doors of the castle. Raiden grinned devilishly. "They're not going to know what hit them."

* * *

Seiji led Raina through the forest until they came to a stream with a couple of rocks by the edge. Seiji made his way to sit on one of them and Raina followed. Seiji could see that she still had come red in her eyes. So he put a hand on her shoulder. "Raina its okay." Her eyes flashed back to white and she looked down into the water. She slipped off her zori sandals and dipped her feet into the water. Seiji studied Raina as she leaned back enjoying the refreshing feel of the cold water rushing around her feet. Her face was tense, showing that what had happened minutes before really got to her. He decided to lighten the mood and an idea came to him. Seiji got up and stood in front of the rock Raina was sitting on. "Raina do you have feelings for me?" Seiji asked looking deep in her eyes. Raina blushed and felt her heart pounding in her chest.

Seiji grinned and leaned closer to her. He brought his face closer to hers so that she felt his breath on her lips. And in the moment that Raina stopped breathing, Seiji moved his hand to the nape of her neck and gently pressed his lips to hers. Raina froze not knowing what to do. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the fact that she had never been kissed by a boy before and that her heart was racing.

Seiji pulled back and mentally cursed himself. _'Dammit Seiji! What did you just do? She wasn't ready.'_ Seiji looked at Raina's pure and innocent face. Her eyes were still closed and her cheeks were flushed. "Raina are you okay?" Her eyes fluttered open and her blush turned a deep red. She looked at the ground too embarrassed to say anything. "Im sorry if I rushed things. I don't know what came over me."

Raina smiled still looking at the ground. "No, it's not you're fault. I liked it. It's just that I've never–"

"Been kissed before?" guessed Seiji. Raina blushed a little more. "You don't have to be embarrassed. That's what drew me to you, your innocence. I like you Raina, I like being with you and I want to be around you more, but at the same time I don't want to take that innocence away from you. Innocence is something rare in this time that we live in. You should stay as innocent as long as you can." Seiji backed off of Raina and jumped back to his own rock. Raina, a little sad that he went back to his own rock, was still shocked from his kiss that she was unable to form words for a couple minutes. She brought a finger to her lips still able to feel the warmth of his lips on hers. Finally she got enough confidence to say something. "I apologize for what my brother and cousins said back there. I don't know what go into them."

"I do." Seiji sighed. "They care about your well-being and don't want to see you get hurt."

"Yah but I wanted them to be able to trust me and my judgement. Trust if a very important thing to me. When I trust people I trust them with my life. I give them the benefit of the doubt that they wont lie to me."

Seiji feeling a little uncomfortable around the topic of trust, interrupted Raina. "I think that I better get you back to the village. You're not really supposed to be out here anyways and I think sense something ominous. Come on." Seiji got up and took Raina's hand. They made there way back to the village in silence. When they stopped in front of the hut Seiji didn't release her hand. Raina looked down at their hands intertwined and a smile graced her full lips. Seiji turned around and slipped out of her hold, only to graze Raina's cheek with the back of his hand. He looked deep into her eyes, the specks of gold in his burning. "Be safe." He said as he kissed her on the cheek and bounded off into the trees.

Raina started to walk in to her hut with a smile on her face. Then paused as she realized that she had forgotten her bow and quiver of arrows. She bit her bottom lip and looked towards the forest. _'I have to go and get them.' _She deliberated for a minute or so and decided to go and get them. _'It will only take a minute or two. There's no reason to bother the others.' _

Raina turned around to make sure no one was watching then ran as fast as she could to the stream. _'Im almost there.'_ And in a mere second a shadow came from behind her and grabbed her around her waist, covering her mouth with his other hand. Raina flailed about, trying to rip away from his grasp. The human attacker grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her back. Raina whipped around before he could make her shoulder pop out of its socket and kicked him in the groin. _'I need to get to my bow.'_ She darted towards the stream and heard a female voice.

"Dammit Toshiro." Then the female was in front of her, her expression unknown. Raina swipped at the demon, managing to drag them down deeply. The demon grimaced and brought a hand to the wound. She got down and swept Raina's legs out from under her causing Raina to fall the ground. Raina being caught off guard couldn't react fast enough, and felt the demon sit on her and pin her arms to her sides before she could counter. She thrashed under the weight. _'What do these people want with me? Am I going to die? Will someone come and save me? Maybe if I scream...' _Raina screamed hoping that someone would hear her. She felt the side of a blade pressed against her neck and the female voice came to her again. "Be quiet or I'll slit your throat." Raina shut her mouth as a silent tear rolled down her smudged dirty cheek. The male attacker stood over her and Raina looked up at him. And that's the last thing she remembered before losing consciousness.

* * *

Please Review. Thank you.

Sparrow's Mistress


	19. Loss and Rape

**A/n: **Just to let you know there is mature content in this chapter. Like other chapters before i will warn you when it comes up and you can scroll to the bottom to read what happened in that part. Thank you.

**

* * *

**

For the One She Loves

**Written by: Sparrow's Mistress**

**Chapter 19:** **Loss And Rape **

* * *

Two demons lurked in the shadows of the forest. It was very quiet and their presence was unknown to the animals that were around. There was a path that divided the area in two. One demon waited on one side while the other waited on the other side ready to ambush their target. The female demon had long and straight purple hair that flowed freely and tresses of it fell in front of her face. She had mocking purple eyes and wore a short lilac kimono with a purple obi to match her hair and black leggings. The other being, was a male human, who had dark brown hair and aged brown eyes. He had stubble and wore a tan haori and a back vest that was open on top with a dark brown hakama. The female demon looked at the human across the way. "We'll ambush her from behind." She told him. She looked to the side and smiled. She could smell her target coming closer. "Get ready her she comes."

Raina was running towards them, her cream colored kimono fluttering around her legs. Her face was flushed and focused. She was running considerably fast and approached the hidden attackers quickly. As soon as she passed them, they emerged from their spot and ran up behind her. The human lunged forward, wrapping one arm around her waist and covered her mouth with the other. Raina resisted and kicked him in the groin, making a run for the stream where she had left her weapon.

"Dammit Toshiro!" The female demon yelled as she jumped over Toshiro and suddenly appeared in front of the fleeing hanyou. The hanyou slashed at her, digging her claws deep into the demons chest. She quickly crouched down and swept Raina's legs out from under her. Raina fell to the ground and the demon straddled her, pinning her arms to her sides. Raina screamed and the demon pulled out a knife and pressed the blade against the side of her neck. "Don't scream or else I'll slit your throat." She said dangerously. Raina shut her mouth as a silent tear rolled down her smudged dirty cheek.

Toshiro appeared, standing in front of Raina. She looked up at him and he kicked her in the head, knocking her out. The female demon gave him a piercing look as if to remind him of his boundaries. "The little bitch kicked me in my sack!" He proceeded to bind Raina's arms and legs. "Mameha, gag her." She did as Toshiro suggested and then got off her.

"I'm not carrying her." Mameha simply stated.

"I didn't expect you to!" Toshiro put an arm under Raina's knees and one under her back and lifted her up. Her head tilted back unsupported and Toshiro looked at her innocent face. A line of blood formed, starting at the corner of her mouth. He held her up on his knee and gently wiped it away as if it would stain her pretty face if left there. "Such an angelic face." He said and Mameha rolled her eyes.

"Toshiro we don't have time for this. Drop the letter and let's go. Someone should have heard her scream." Toshiro nodded and they both disappeared deeper into the forest, with Raina thrown over Toshiro's back.

* * *

Back at the hut, Kenji, Robin, and Ryosuke's ear's twitched, picking up the sound of Raina's scream. Kenji jumped up and flew out of the hut followed by Ryosuke and Robin. Makoto and Emiko ran out of the hut left baffled and knowing something must have happened. They exchanged glances before grabbing there weapons and following after the rest of them not knowing what had made them run off so abruptly.

In the village, Inuyasha was helping Miroku and the villagers put the finishing touches on the shrine house for Kaede and Kikyo. He's ears also twitched picking up the scream. He suddenly jumped up into the trees and was gone. Miroku turned around to hand something to him but found that he was gone. "Inuyasha?" He called, then shrugged and returned to his work.

'_That scream belonged to Raina.'_ He headed towards the area where he heard it come from and noticed that it was coming from somewhere away from the village and their huts. He frowned and didn't understand why she would be in the forest. Inuyasha paused on a branch and sniffed the air. _'Blood. Raina's blood.'_ A deep and defiant growl emitted from Inuyasha chest and his eyes flashed red. His daughter's blood was spilt.

Inuyasha shook it off thinking that there was some other reason why she screamed and why he could smell her blood. He ran faster jumping from tree branch to tree branch. _'She must have fallen and scrapped her knee or elbow.' _Inuyasha found Kenji, Ryosuke, and Robin standing on a pathway leading to a stream he knew was there. He jumped down and saw their worried expressions. His eyes shifted to the bow and quiver that Kenji had in his hands.

"Where is Raina? The scent of her blood is strong here." Inuyasha sniffed around and looked at the three before him.

Robin looked to the three boys at her side and then stepped forward. "We just got here. We heard her scream and then smelled her blood. So we came to see what happened."

"And?" Inuyasha asked impatiently. "Did you see anything?" Robin shook her head sadly. "We only found her bow and quiver by the river."

Inuyasha looked around, his eyes flashing red at the thought of his daughter in the forest alone, and unarmed. Which reminded him of what had confused him a minute earlier. "Why was she in the forest alone anyways?" Sounding suspicious. Robin nudged Kenji and he looked at his father embarrassingly.

"She went off with some guy–"

"WHAT guy?" he asked.

"The guy that saved her from the demon. He has been coming to the village lately and they went to go talk."

"You let her go off with some guy?" Inuyasha barked at Kenji.

"Dad, we told her not to go. That we didn't trust him. She pointed her bow at me and told me to mind my own damn business. Then she left with him and went into the forest. But that was like only an hour ago." Makoto and Emiko finally caught up and Robin walked to them and quickly filled them in. They were quiet and Emiko looked very upset. Something white caught her eye and she went to go see what it was. When she approached it she knew that it was an envelope. Emiko picked it up and turned it over. It was addressed to Inuyasha.

"So where is Raina!" He demanded.

"Uncle Inuyasha?" whispered Emiko.

"What?" he snapped.

Emiko held the envelope close to her chest and faced him. She held to out to him. "It's a letter addressed to you." Emiko handed it to him and Inuyasha ripped it open, fearing what it might say would have to do with Raina.

_**I've taken Raina. Now that I have her, I'm afraid that I have found myself in a position to finally get what I want from you. And that dear hanyou, is Kagome. Hand over Kagome and I'll return you sweet daughter Raina to you . If you refuse, you'll never see her again. It's time to make a decision. Who will you choose to lose? Your daughter, or your mate?**_

_**-Raiden**_

Inuyasha growled and the red in his eyes becoming dominant. He gripped the paper in his hands crumpling it. He stuffed the letter into his haori and faced away from the kids. He unsheathed Tetsusaiga and unleashed the windscar on the neighboring trees. In it's aftermath there was left a path of destruction a mile long. "THAT FUCKING BASTARD!" He yelled as he got control of his youkai blood with the help of the Tetsusaiga keeping it in check. But he was far from settling down. He was enraged and wanting nothing but to rip Raiden to shreds.

Kenji, the bravest of the group, stepped forward. They all noticed the red in his father's eyes and knew better than to get too close. He saw the control his father was fighting for and decided he would be okay. Plus he had the Tetsusaiga in his hands. "What did it say Dad?" he asked carefully.

"Raina's been kidnaped by that bastard Raiden!" He said, his voice tempestuous and rough. His grip on Tetsusaiga tightened. "I shouldn't have let you guys do whatever the hell you wanted to with this asshole running around."

Kenji's eyes were hidden behind his bangs. _'Raina's life is in danger and it's all my fault.'_ Kenji took his sword and thrust it into the ground. He knelt down and cursed himself for not being harder on Raina. Inuyasha looked at his son and noticed how similar they really were. He placed a clawed hand on her son's shoulder.

"We'll get her back Kenji." Everyone couldn't believe that Raina had been kidnaped. They knew that a powerful demon was out there but it didn't seem like anything would happen. They didn't realize that it might come after one of them. Inuyasha turned towards them all. "Let's get back to the village. I have to tell talk to Kagome."

They all hurried back to the village not saying one word. All five of them could feel the anger and devastation radiating off of Inuyasha. And the anger wasn't just directed at Raiden. It was also directed at himself. _'Raina I'll get you back. And I'll kill Raiden for taking you.'_ They approached the hut and Inuyasha couldn't bring himself to tell Kagome that their daughter had just been kidnaped.

Inuyasha entered Miroku and Sango's hut with the 5 teens behind him. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo sat around the fire with Mika in Sango's lap and Kirara in Kagome's. Everyone went quiet at the sight of their arrival and the looks on their faces. Kagome's smiled dropped. She expanded her aura and reached out to touch Inuyasha's. She was overcome with anger and immense grief. Kagome retracted her aura as if Inuyasha's had burned her. She looked behind him and saw Kenji and the rest of them but not Raina. Her eyes spotted Raina bow clutched in Kenji's claws and knew something was wrong. Kagome's heart stopped and Kirara jumped from her lap sensing her pain. Inuyasha took a step closer to her and whispered her name.

Kagome stood up. "Where is our daughter Inuyasha?" She asked, but in her mind she already knew the answer her heart could not accept and it was killing her. She looked into Inuyasha's golden orbs and saw the raw pain he that he was feeling.

"I heard her scream and then the scent of her blood reached my nose. When I got there she was gone." Kagome just stood there stunned. She couldn't believe the words coming from her mate's mouth. Then her knees buckled under her and Inuyasha quickly caught her. Kagome cried out Raina's name and cried into Inuyasha's arms. The sound of Emiko's whimpering could be heard from behind him. Sango hugged Mika and turned in to Miroku and also wept. Inuyasha reached into one of his sleeves and withdrew the letter. He held out for Kagome to take and she took it from him, gently unfolding it. As she read it, tears slowly dropped from her chin onto the piece of paper. When she was done reading it she closed her eyes and looked away. She passed it to Miroku. He held it in front of him and Sango so that they could both read it and Sango's hand went to her mouth. More tears escaped her eyes. Raina was like her niece. She loved her very much. She couldn't believe, like the rest of them, that Raina had been kidnaped.

"Shippo," said Miroku folding the paper and giving it back to Kagome. "Take Mika and the kids to Inuyasha and Kagome's hut. Shippo nodded and picked Mika up from Sango's lap. The teens resisted against Shippo's shoving but he finally got them out the door. All of them except for Kenji. With Inuyasha's back still to him, he addressed him, knowing he was there.

"Go to the hut Kenji!" He said sternly.

"No!" He said defiantly. "Raina is my sister and it's partly my fault she got kidnaped! If I had been stronger and made her stay she wouldn't have been so vulnerable!" Inuyasha moved to get up when Kagome put a hand on his shoulder. She got up went to Kenji, her eyes wet and glossy. Kenji felt a twinge of regret. Kagome put a hand on his chest and pushed him out the door. She gave him a serious look.

"Stay out!" She said, her eyes flashing red, her voice never wavering. She closed the mat over the door and held on to the frame of it for support. She slid down to the floor still holding on. "Here's what's going to happen. I'll give myself up and you'll get Raina back." Kagome looked down. "Tell Raina that I did it for her... and explain to the kids that I did it to save her." Inuyasha went to Kagome and grabbed both her arms and pulled her up to face him. "You're not going anywhere! I wont lose you again!" She jerked out of his grasp and looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, so you rather let him have are daughter and never see her again?" Kagome snapped at him. Inuyasha looked hurt at her words.

"No." he said softly. "I cant believe you think I'd want that. I love Raina. I'm going to save her without losing you." Kagome felt the guilt weighing her heart down. Her gaze switched from one of Inuyasha's eyes to the other. Searching for what he was feeling. His eyes were soft and painful.

"Inuyasha's right Kagome. It wouldn't do anybody good to lose you and get Raina back. We'd still be losing someone. If there's a way to keep you and get Raina back we'll find it."

Kagome's face was hopeless. "I just want my daughter back. No parent deserves to live without their child."

* * *

Toshiro, Mameha, and Raina entered the castle hidden by a special barrier. They walked through the hallways quietly with Raina still knocked out and over Toshiro's shoulder. Raina hadn't stirred once, during their whole trip. Toshiro began to wonder if he had kicked her too hard. But he felt her chest rising and falling and didn't think any more of it.

They came to a sliding door and two females dressed in extravagant kimonos sat on cushions on the door on each side of the door. They nodded at Mameha and slid the doors open to reveal a big room with tatami mats on the ground. There was another set of doors that were open at the other side of the room to reveal a garden that was in the middle of the whole castle. Sitting by the doors with his back towards them was Raiden. He was cross-legged on a plain square cushion. He was wearing the same blue haori and the same tan hakama he had when he had met Kagome.

Mameha kneeled down and bowed, her hair all fanned out on the floor. Toshiro laid Raina down and did the same. They remained kneeling and placed their hands on their thighs. Another woman in a beautiful yellow kimono with a green obi came through the garden and offered Raiden a cup of tea. He gave a slight nod and dismissed her with his hand. The woman placed the tea cup to his right and left. Mameha took the opportunity to address him.

"We did as you wanted Raiden. We captured the miko's daughter." Raiden sipped his tea.

"Did anyone follow you?"

"No. I made sure to cover our scents."

"Good." Raiden said and grinned. His plan was under way. Although he had hoped that Kagome would accept his offer without him having to hurt anyone. But it was taking too long and that's why he had to interfere. He knew that he could only push her so far. He wanted her to come to him willingly.

"My Lord," Mameha called out to him. "What would you like us to do with the girl?"

Raiden gracefully got up and walked to Raina. He brushed a tendril away from her face. She had Kagome's face, even if she had Inuyasha's youkai blood. Raiden pondered for a moment. He couldn't kill her or harm her in any way. Kagome would never come to him then. "Take her to one of the guest rooms and tie her up."

"And then?"

"I have an errand for you, Mameha, you will stay and listen to my directions." He turned to Toshiro. "Do as I've asked then stand guard. Mameha will retrieve you when it is time to leave." Toshiro nodded, bowed once more then threw Raina over his shoulder, and left the room. He walked pass the garden and towards the other side of the castle. He slid one of the doors open and walked inside. He laid Raina down and shut the door. Toshiro grinned as he looked down at her. He couldnt help himself. He had wanted to touch her ever since they had kidnaped her.

**

* * *

This is the beginning of the scene. If you do not wish to read it then please scroll to the bottom. If not... please read on.**

* * *

Raina stirred and mumbled. She tried to moved her hands but they were bound. Her eyes shot open and she saw one of her captors standing over her grinning. She struggled to move but found she couldn't. She managed to strain her neck and look at her feet. She saw that they were also bound. Her eyes widened and then looked around at her surroundings. "Wh...where have you t..taken me?"

"You shouldn't worry about that." A thousand thoughts ran through Raina's head. _'I've been taken from my family. Will I ever see them again? Is Kenji so mad at me that he wouldn't save me? Am I going to die? What is this guy planning to do?' _Raina looked up at her captor with fearful eyes. She saw the look in his eyes...Lust. Toshiro grinned even more as he threw his swords to the side and moved his hands to the ties of his hakama. Raina knew exactly what he was planning to do and her heart stopped and her vision started to blur. She began to feel the hot tears run down her cheeks. Raina started to scream. "HELP!" Anything that would stop him from touching her.

Toshiro pulled out his knife and darted towards her before he got to untie his hakama. He pulled her hair back and held the knife to her exposed throat. "Quiet!" He snarled. "Or I'll have to kill you." Raina pursed her lips and shut her eyes tightly. Toshiro pushed her head back down. "If you don't fight me I wont hurt you. You might even enjoy it." He said, his mouth right by her ear. "Now, Im going to untie your legs. Are you going to move?" He asked holding his knife up for Raina to see. She shook her head violently. Toshiro backed up to cut the rope binding her legs. Once he did that he got on top of Raina and held her hands, that were still bound, above her head. Raina began to cry softly.

"Onegai... don't..."

Toshiro groaned. "You're so beautiful." He placed the knife side and placed his mouth on top of hers. Raina bit down on his lip and Toshiro pulled back angrily. He slapped Raina in the face and watched her head snap to the side with the force. He grabbed Raina's jaw and brought his face down to hers. "BE NICE!" Then he leaned in again and began to kiss Raina again. At first she closed her mouth but Toshiro pressed harder and she knew that if she just let him in he'd leave quicker. He shoved his tongue down her throat and then drew it back. He licked his lips, savoring the taste of her.

With his hand still holding both of her hands above her head, he reached down between her legs and pushed her kimono up to her navel. Toshiro spread Raina's legs apart underneath him. He sat back on his heels and pulled Raina's underwear off. Raina just kept her eyes shut. As if it was a just a bad dream. She tried to go to a different place in her mind. Thinking about her family. Then she thought about Kenji and the last thing she said to him was to mind his own damn business. Her heart ached at this. If she died, that would be the last thing she said to him. She had brought this upon herself though. If she hadn't gone into the forest, she would have never been kidnaped. And one other thought was on her mind. Would Seiji still like her if another man had violated her?

Toshiro once again mounted Raina. With his free hand, he made his way up her thigh and then placed a finger inside her. A new wave of tears flowed from Raina's eyes. Her whole body tensed and she just wished she could disappear from the world. Toshiro brought the finger to his mouth and sucked it. He smiled and then picked his knife back up. He made a little slit in the top of her kimono at the base of her neck. He removed his hand from both of hers above her head and Raina knew if she was to get any chance to get away it was now. Raina fisted her hands and hit Toshiro over the head. As he sat back on his heels, Raina got to her feet and kicked the knife away.

In a couple seconds Raina went from this helpless girl to a revengeful fighter. Raina was fighting for her life. She kicked Toshiro in the side of the head and made her way to the door. She had her hands on it when she felt Toshiro grab her hair and pull her back. He threw her to the ground and got on top of her. He grabbed the top of her kimono and ripped it open, exposing her chest, right above her breasts. Raina tried to kick him off her, deserving a back handed slap to the face. Blood started to trickle down from the corner of her mouth again. "I was going to be gentle with you but now, I'll make you wish you had been nicer." Toshiro again pulled at the ties of his hakama when Raina heard footsteps outside the door

"Toshiro lets go!" came Mameha's voice. "We have an errand to run for Raiden. Make sure the girls tied up good." Then Raina heard the footsteps leave and Toshiro narrowed his eyes down at Raina.

"You got lucky." He got up and tied his hakama. He took more rope and made a tight knot tying Raina to one of the wooden bars on the window. "Put your panties back on bitch. I'll be back for you later." He grinned making Raina want to throw up. Then he left, taking his knife and swords with him. Raina stood up and tired to bit through the rope. When she found that she couldnt she fell to the ground crying and dreading the moment when he would come back. She looked out the window and wondered if anyone would come and save her. Maybe Seiji would, just like the other times. But she knew that was impossible. He wouldn't even know where to find her, even if he wanted to.

* * *

So all that happened was Toshiro tried to force himself on Raina but didn't get the chance to rape her because Mameha knocked on the door and told him it was time to leave.

* * *

Please Review

Sparrow's Mistress


	20. Coping With Grief

**A/n: **Hey guys. I would like to thank the few of you who have been reviewing. You dont know how much I appreciate it. If you are one of those who cant because it says that youve already reviewed for the chapter, find another way. Send me a PM or something. I really want to know what you think. Thanks.

**

* * *

**

For The One She Loves

**Written by: Sparrow's Mistress**

**Chapter 20: Coping With Grief**

* * *

Word of Raina's kidnaping got out and spread through the village like wildfire. By nightfall everyone knew. Villagers came to Kagome and Inuyasha's hut to mourn and pray for her safe return. The kidnaping hit close to home for the whole village. They realized that if the daughter of a very powerful miko-hanyou and a very strong hanyou could be kidnaped, so could their children. They all knew Raina and always saw her and Kenji roaming in the village with Makoto and Emiko. They were scared of an attack and as a result, stayed in their huts, not letting their children to play outside like they usually do. Kagome talked to the villagers trying to ease their minds by telling them she would put up a barrier around the whole village. The villagers felt safer at once and had faith in Kagome. They started to relax; going about their work and let their children play outside but still kept their eyes on them.

As for the gang, everyone was on his or her toes. They were all quiet and couldn't believe what had happened. Raina was just like Kagome in the sense that she brought all of them together. She was the peacemaker and just her presence brought smiles to their faces. A part of their family was taken away from them. It was like a little part of everyone was taken away as well. No one could or dared to lighten the mood. They were all stricken with grief and they would not rest until Raina was back where she belonged. Kagome hadn't even come out of the hut since she heard of her daughters kidnaping. She would hardly speak and as the hours went by she lost a little bit of color in her face. She came by the door to accept the villagers prayers then retreated to one of the rooms where she sat on the floor, against the wall, and cried for hours. Sango and Leiko went to see her and try to comfort her but they didn't get anywhere. Kagome just yelled at them and told them to leave her alone.

The kids didn't have the heart to play fight or crack jokes, or talk. But of everyone Inuyasha and Kenji took it the hardest. Inuyasha wasn't the type to talk about his feelings, and Kenji, taking after his father, wasn't the type either. They blamed themselves for what happened to Raina and thought that if they were just a little harder on her she wouldn't have been kidnaped. They secluded themselves from the rest of the group all day and slept in the trees.

Halfway through the night, Kagome pushed the door mat aside and stuck her head out of the opening. She looked around for Inuyasha and spotted him resting in a tree near the edge of the forest. She covered herself with her aura covering up her scent. "Inuyasha, Im sorry. But I have to do this. Take care of our children." She crept out of the hut and ran away from Inuyasha and into the forest.

Sleeping lightly in a tree, Inuyasha started to wake. He had an odd sort of sensation, like his subconscious was trying to tell him that something was off. His gut tossed and turned, and Inuyasha knew that something was definitely wrong. He looked into the forest, his gut telling him to go deeper into it. He decided to check it out and starting hopping from one tree to another. He didn't know what he was looking for but had a feeling that he needed to keep going. He finally spotted someone running away from the village. She had long raven hair and was running at a speed no human could reach. Inuyasha stopped on a branch and looked down at her running away from him. "Kagome," he breathed. _'How could I not pick up her scent? She must have covered it somehow. Dammit Kagome '_

Kagome kept running knowing that Inuyasha was behind her. She didn't know how he knew she was leaving but she hoped that she could just out run him. Kagome picked up the speed but ended up running straight into Inuyasha's chest as he jumped down from the trees and right into her path. Kagome stumbled back a bit and look up at her hanyou, who was standing in front of her, his brows furrowed and an arrogant look on his face. "What do you think you're doing Kagome?" Kagome stubbornly looked to the side. "Where were you going in the middle of the night, and behind my back nonetheless?" Kagome fisted her hands and whipped her head to look at Inuyasha straight on.

"I WAS GOING TO FIND RAIDEN " She snapped. "I CANT DO THIS INUYASHA I CANT STAY IN THE VILLAGE WHILE AN EVIL DEMON HAS OUR DAUGHTER " Kagome was screaming in Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha ears laid flat against his head. He wanted to yell at her and tell her she was a stupid wench but he knew that wouldn't help the situation. He pulled her close and held her tightly to his chest, not letting her get away. Kagome fought him, halfheartedly, pounding on his chest. Inuyasha just held her, making sure she was still there with him. "LET ME GO " Kagome continued to pound on his chest, getting slower, and losing force as she got tired and then finally fell slack against her mate. "How did you know I was gone?" she asked quietly.

"I didn't." He replied, his voice sad but soothing. "I had this gut feeling. So I followed it and it led me to you. I knew something was wrong." Kagome smiled slightly. Inuyasha voice became deeper and stronger. "I thought you agreed that it wouldn't do any good to lose you to get Raina back." Kagome pushed away from Inuyasha and folded her arms.

"EVIL HAS OUR DAUGHTER INUYASHA WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO? SIT IN THE VILLAGE LIKE A GOOD MATE AND WAIT FOR YOU TO COME AROUND TO LOOKING FOR OUR DAUGHTER?" Kagome's eyes flashed red.

"Wench, you're not the only one in pain here She's my daughter too. Im going through the same thing you are." Inuyasha tone was soft but dangerous and his eyes flashed a little red too. "I want to rip his fucking throat out for taking Raina " Kagome's eyes softened and she took a step closer to Inuyasha.

"Im sorry Inuyasha. I just want Raina to be safe. I would rather give myself to Raiden than have him have her. At least I'd know she was safe with you and Kenji, not to mention the rest of her family." Inuyasha's gaze dropped and any hint of red left his eyes. "I should have known you would try this. Your such a caring person. You'd sacrifice yourself for anyone. Baka." Kagome smiled at the affectionate tone in the word. Inuyasha closed the space between them and lifted Kagome's chin up. "Promise me you wont try to go to Raiden again." Inuyasha's voice stern.

Kagome looked up into his familiar golden orbs. After all these years, they still made her shudder. She took a deep gulp and opened her mouth to speak. "I promise Inuyasha. I will never leave you again." Inuyasha nodded and pressed her into his chest and held her."We'll go search for Raina as soon as day breaks." Kagome nodded against his fire-rat haori and started to cry softly. Inuyasha picked her up and carried her all the way back to the village and into their hut. He laid her down on their futon and laid with her until she fell asleep. Then he sat outside the hut and doubted that he could be considered as a good father. _'How could this happen. Did I fail to protect her? Even worse, does that make me a bad father?'  
_  
At the crack of dawn the gang split up into two groups to search for Raina. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Leiko and Shippo formed one group, while Inuyasha, Kenji, Robin, Ryosuke, Emiko, and Makoto formed the other. They decided that it would be best for the teens to go with Inuyasha to keep them together and get things done faster. Inuyasha protesting to leaving Kagome alone but Miroku and Leiko promised him that they would protect her.

Both groups set out into the forest and began to search for Raina or anything that would lead them to her. Kagome's group followed Kagome and Leiko, who used their heightened senses to follow her scent to the stream. Kagome darted ahead when she spotted a white ribbon on the ground. She picked it up and recognized traces of Raina's aura on it. She clutched it in her hand and looked around. Sango approached her best friend and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Its okay Kagome. We'll find her."

Kagome turned around and flung herself into Sango's arms. Sango got to her knees and held Kagome as she cried onto the front of her battle suit. She just sat there, looking down at her friend letting her know she could lean on her. Just like Kagome had done for her so many times. Sango sent looks to Miroku, Leiko, and Shippo who were emotionally exhausted just like Kagome. Shippo looked on at the human woman he thought of as his mother. He also grieved, Raina being like his sister. But he knew it was devastating for Kagome. Not only had one of her pups been kidnaped but also Raina was a living reminder of Inuyasha and how important they are to each other. He heard Kagome's breathing fall to a normal rate and knew she would be okay. Her sobs slowed and she finally came up for air. "Raiden said he would hurt the ones I love to get to me." Sango just gave her a sympathetic look. And then tightened her hold on her as if to tell that she will be okay and that he won't hurt anyone else again. That was all she could do, comfort her. That's all any of them could do for Kagome and even Inuyasha. Just be there for them and tell them it will all be okay. And then make Raiden pay for what he put all of them through.

Kagome sat up straight and slowly got to her feet, Sango following suit. She looked like she was going to say something but Kagome cut her off. "Lets keep looking. There might be something we're missing." They kept searching for hours, going deeper into the forest. They called out Raina's name but never got a response.

Inuyasha, Kenji, Ryosuke, Robin, Emiko, and Makoto started where Raina was kidnaped. They found a spot of her blood on the ground and followed the scent for a mile before it suddenly just disappeared. Inuyasha cursed in frustration and he pushed further into he forest anyways. He would not rest until Raina was back safely with him and Kagome. He blamed himself for his daughter's kidnaping. He should have spent more time with her instead of just going off and killing demons. Maybe if he trained her a little more she could have fought the kidnappers off even without her bow and arrows.

Inuyasha wasn't the only one who blamed themselves for what happened. Kenji felt that he had failed Raina. As her brother, it was his job to make sure she was and stayed safe. He had a gut feeling and he let Raina's protests stop him from his duty to her and he failed to save his sister. If anything happened to her, he would never be able to forgive himself. Without his sister, Kenji felt incomplete. His twin was kidnaped. And it ate him away inside knowing that the last thing they did was fight. He had basically told her he didn't trust her or her judgement. Kenji clenched his fists in anger. He vowed that he would make whoever took Raina pay.

They sun started to set and Inuyasha growled looking up at the sky. He was frustrated that they hadn't found anything and they hadn't gotten any closer to Raiden or to getting Raina back. He wanted to keep looking but he looked back at the kids behind him and keh'd. "We better get back to the village." The kids nodded and followed Inuyasha back to the village. They looked ahead and saw the barrier that Kagome had put up around the village. As they got closer an opening appeared to let them in. Once they stepped inside the protective bubble, it closed up. Inuyasha watched Makoto and Emiko go off and enter their hut.

Robin stared at Inuyasha, Kenji and Ryosuke. They just stood their looking forward. Inuyasha put a hand on Kenji and Ryosuke's shoulders. "Go with Robin to the hut. I'm going back out there. I wont waste precious time sleeping. But you three, go into the hut now. I cant let you come with me."

Kenji stepped away from his father. "Im going back out there! We're hanyou too. We don't need sleep. I can understand coming back for Makoto and Emiko but we're stronger. We can last longer than they can." Inuyasha looked like he was about to yell at Kenji. He didn't have time for this. He looked into his son's determined eyes. Eyes that were so like his. He relaxed and looked at Ryosuke. "So you feel this way too?" He asked gruffly. Ryosuke gave a single nod and Inuyasha sighed.

"Let's go then." He turned to Robin and tried to smile. Robin shook her head then walked towards the barrier. She turned to face them and her eyes glistened in the moonlight.

"Then I'm going to " Robin cried. Her uncle walked to her and put a hand to her cheek.

"No Robin. You have to stay here."

"How can you let them go but not me?" Robin screamed again. Tears started to fall onto her cheeks. She couldn't believe her uncle was doing this. She wanted to find Raina just as bad as Kenji and Ryosuke. He was being totally sexist. She looked at him feeling flushed and her vision started to get blurry.

"Because of this. You're a girl and your driven by your emotions. You're unbelievably strong and can defeat any demon but not like this. You would be too overcome with your emotions to fight a foe. You would probably make a mistake and there might be a chance that I wouldn't be able to save you. And I couldn't take it if you got hurt or kidnapped like Raina." Robin looked at her uncle and narrowed her eyes.

"I can take care of myself. I'm just as strong and focused as Kenji or Ryosuke. " Robin stood there with her legs spread apart and her fists clenched at her sides. "I cant believe you're doing this Uncle I hate you!" Inuyasha was instantly in front of her. He pushed her into him and held her close. Robin's eyes widened as she tried to fight him.

"Don't say that Robin. I don't want you to hate me. I love you and I'm trying to protect you." Robin closed her eyes as she let a few more tears out of her eyes, then hung her head in defeat. Inuyasha released his niece and looked into her eyes. "Tell your Aunt we'll be back in the morning." Robin nodded.

"Tell me yourself." Kagome stood behind them with an expressionless look on her face. As she walked towards them you could see her eyes, which were heavy with worry. She walked up to Inuyasha and faced him. "It's night, there's nothing more you can do now. Just stay and rest. We'll head out tomorrow morning."

"No. Every minute we waste is another minute that something could happen to our daughter."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. " I promised that I would never leave you again Inuyasha. But you are going to leave me? To go search for our daughter without me?"

"That's different bitch and you know it. I'm going to come back." Kagome looked away and gasped in surprise when Inuyasha sharply turned her head and kissed her deeply. They parted and Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes. He saw the apparent worry in them and his heart ached. "Don't ever do that again." Kagome's brows furrowed and she smiled.

"Don't do anything reckless." Inuyasha grinned then gave her a short "keh". Kagome kissed both Kenji and Ryosuke on the head and told them to be careful. Then the two males went to Robin and gave her a hug. Robin smiled at them and made them promise to tell her what happened when they got back. Kagome waved her hand over the side of the barrier to let them through then closed it once more. She put her arm around Robin and gave her shoulders a squeeze. Then they returned to the hut.

Inuyasha, Kenji and Ryosuke returned early in the morning, when the sun hadn't even risen yet, tired and frustrated. They hadn't gotten any closer to finding Raina then they had yesterday. Kenji and Ryosuke headed to the hut to catch up on sleep, while Inuyasha sat in a tree watching for any sign of trouble. He looked out on to the forest knowing that he covered every inch of it and still, no sign of his daughter. It made him sick to his stomach to know his daughter, his flesh and blood, was taken away from him. What made it worse was that Raiden had her. She was in danger and Inuyasha couldn't do anything about it.

Kagome walked out of the hut, her eyes searching for a certain hanyou in red. She had seen Kenji and Ryosuke walk into the hut which meant that Inuyasha was back also. She spotted him sitting in one of the trees and walked towards it. As she got closer she could sense the frustration and pain surrounding him and knew that he didn't find any leads. Kagome lowered her head and sent her aura out and gently covered him with it.

Inuyasha felt Kagome's aura surrounding him, and sadness and comfort overcame him. He turned around and saw her standing on the ground looking up at him. Inuyasha gracefully jumped down and landed in front of Kagome. They stood there for a minute and Inuyasha couldn't bring himself to look at her. Kagome threw her arms around Inuyasha's neck and hugged him. Inuyasha buried his face in the crook of her neck and held her closer to him. "Kagome, I'm sorry. I said I'd protect you and our pups. And I couldn't keep my promise." As far as Kagome knew, he wasn't crying. She couldn't smell the salty tears but Kagome knew he was devastated.

Kagome was taken aback. She had always felt safe in his arms and knew that he would protect her and their pups no matter what. "Inuyasha," she said softly. "I don't blame you. You've protected us like no one else could these past years. But not even you can be at all of our sides every minute of the day. And I can feel how frustrated you are. You weren't there for 5 years of our pups' lives. And now someone has stolen more time away from you."

Inuyasha thought about what Kagome said. He was furious that his daughter had been taking away but more so that someone was stealing more time away from him and Raina. Time that he was trying to make up for. There was the first 5 years that he was still trying to get back and now there was another space of time that they weren't together. He looked to Kagome who was still in his arms. He just stood there for awhile longer, letting her scent wash over him and soothe his mind. "I promise you that I will find Raina and kill Raiden for taking her away from us." Kagome's hands slid down to Inuyasha's firm and sculpted chest. She just wanted him to hold her until Raina was back in her arms.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up and jumped into the tree. Kagome looked at him questioningly. Inuyasha received her look and keh'd. "I just want to sit and hold you baka! What's so wrong about that?" Kagome smiled and snuggled up to his chest as he sat her in his lap. Inuyasha held her and peered down at her. _'I try to be more romantic and she questions me! What does she want from me?'  
_  
Kagome looked out onto the horizon, and the rising sun, and frowned. "What are you planning to do to get Raina back Inuyasha?" Inuyasha's ears twitched. He could hear the fatigue in her voice. He came to the conclusion that she probably didn't sleep last night. Probably because she was too worried.

"Whatever I have to. I'll find him. And when I do, I'll find Raina. Then kill Raiden and everyone who stands in my way." Inuyasha tightened his hold around Kagome.

"How will you find them? They've covered their scents perfectly."

Inuyasha pondered on Kagome's words. He hadn't really thought about how he would find Raina. He just knew that he would. "I'm going to go looking for them. Tomorrow I'll travel further away from the village and deeper into the forest. Probably wont be back for a couple days."

"Then I'm going with you." Kagome said simply. "I better go pack then. Just a couple things." Kagome tried to get up but Inuyasha kept a firm grip on her. She looked back at him with question in her eyes again. Inuyasha's face was serious and solemn.

"What made you think I'm going to take you with me? You have to stay here and protect the village." Kagome turned her body so that she was facing Inuyasha totally. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her hands rested at her hips.

"I may have promised to not run off and go find Raiden by myself but I will not and can not sit in this village while a demon has my daughter. What if he hurts her!" Kagome started to lose it and Inuyasha saw her eyes flash red. If he didn't find Raina they might both fall pray to their demonic blood and lose their souls. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and brought her closer to him. Kagome's blood settled and she took a couple of deep breaths. "Fine I'll stay here. But Miroku and Sango will go with you. I'll man down the fort here." Inuyasha smiled and kissed Kagome. She leaned into the kiss eagerly returning it.

"We should really get a move on then. The sooner we get out there the sooner Raina will be back home safely." Kagome nodded and Inuyasha jumped down. Kagome stayed a couple moments longer taking in the view. The suns rays touched the tops of the trees and she thought it was so beautiful. She smiled to herself then realized that it was the first time since Raina was kidnapped. A new hope was born in her and she knew if anyone could find Raina it would be her father. _'All in all, it was the perfect way to begin the day.'_ Kagome jumped down and got ready for the rest of the day's work.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango left a hour later, after saying their goodbyes and Sango fussing over Mika. Kagome had finally convinced Sango that Mika would be fine and told her and Miroku to be careful. She and Inuyasha shared a moment of understanding and she felt all the emotion in him flow into her. Worry for her safety, regret that he had to leave her, guilt that he had let their daughter get kidnapped and blame for it all. Kagome sent him assurance, her love and strength sensing that it eased him immediately. They left and suddenly Kagome felt very alone. With Mika in her arms she smiled at her and they decided to go check on the other kids.

Kenji, Ryosuke, Robin, Makoto and Emiko were sitting in the hut eating breakfast when Kagome found them. They all looked at her as she entered and forced smiles. Emiko stood up and opened her arms to Kagome. "I'll watch Mika today." Kagome handed her off to Emiko and smiled.

"Thank you Emiko. I have to check in on Kaiya and make my rounds in the village. It will be much easier if I don't have to carry Mika the whole time." Kenji took in his mothers state. She had black circles under her eyes and looked emotionally drained. Kenji looked no better but he knew this was very hard on his parents.

Kagome caught his gaze and tried to smile. She shook her head, dismissing his thoughts as if she knew that he was wondering about her well being. He put down his bowl of Ramen and looked back up at her. "Would you like help in the village mom?" Kagome closed her eyes and shook her head again.

"I can manage. It will keep me busy and keep my mind off such things as worrying about your sister and your father." She closed the discussion of the subject and smiled at the rest of them. "What are your guys' plans for today?"

"Nothing much. We thought about training today." Ryosuke said.

"Sounds good. But not in the forest alright?" Kagome asked in a motherly tone.

"Yes, Auntie." Said Makoto. "We were planning on doing it down by the banks."

"Fine but make sure someone's watching Mika. Remember Emiko, you said you'd watch her. I don't mind if you train but have someone sit out and watch her. You're cant evenly pair up anyways." Kagome went silent and thought about what she just said.

"Don't worry." Robin said quickly. "Mika will be watched over at all times." She picked her up from Emiko's lap and put her over her shoulder. Kagome left but not before telling them to be very careful, to stay together and asking Shippo to check up on them once in a while. She made her way to Kaiya's but stopped short when she walked by the steps leading to Kikyo's and Kaede's shrines. She climbed up the steps and entered the shrine house that they had recently built. Kagome lit some incense and kneeled before the individual shrines.

"Kaede, I miss you. You were like my grandmother and you taught me so much. Not to mention saving my life a couple times. I hope your spirit is at rest." She lowered her head. "I wish you were here so I could talk to you about my pain. I could always confide in you." Kagome's aura recognized another coming towards the shrine house as Sesshomaru's. He slid the doors open and found Kagome kneeling on the ground.

"I could sense your pain from miles away. What has happened?" Kagome's ears twitched and it occurred to her that Sesshomaru had been away this whole time. He didn't know what happened to Raina. She got up and ran to him throwing her arms around his waist letting her emotions get the better of her again. Kagome's eyes widened as she realized what she was doing. Sesshomaru and her had been so close in her time. She stepped away from Sesshomaru and apologized softly. "I forgot you are not the same Sesshomaru that took me in and taught me how to fight and who I confided in." Sesshomaru stood there with his eyes on Kagome. There was a brief moment when the walls that he kept up around him slipped and he had let Kagome get around them. He noticed the tears falling down her face. And felt a small twinge in his heart. The only humans to make him feel that way were her and Rin.

Kagome laughed and wiped the tears away. "You must think I'm really weak." Sesshomaru showed no emotion as always. It's true he thought humans were weak. Especially since they are driven by emotions, but he didn't think this way about Kagome. Sure she was driven by emotions and that is what drew him to her but in his eyes, Kagome was strong. She was a very powerful miko and had gotten even more stronger after coming back from her time. Just Kagome's aura could purify anything if she tried. He had no idea what was distressing her.

"You've been gone for a while. You don't even know what has happened." Kagome shook her head and crossed her arms, holding herself. "Raina was kidnapped two days ago. She was in the forest and there was a letter from Raiden. It was addressed to Inuyasha telling him to either give me up to him or never see Raina again." Kagome gripped her arms tighter and looked away, not wanting Sesshomaru to see her break down.

Sesshomaru's cold gaze fell onto Kagome's face. He was shocked and enraged to her about Raina although it looked like he could care less. That's when he noticed the green eyes he had became so accustomed to had returned to their normal chocolate color. _' Her eyes, they're brown again, like thy were before she took Inuyasha's blood into her body. This human emotion of pain and sadness should sicken me, but... there is something different. She looks so much like Rin. And no human or demon should have to go through having their pup kidnapped.' _The walls Sesshomaru put up around him began to lower again without his knowledge. "What happened to your eyes miko?" Kagome flinched at the formal word.

"That's right. I didn't tell you about when I ran into Raiden."

"I knew about that. Leiko filled me in when she came to inform me. She forgot to mention that your eyes were changed back to their normal color."

"Oh, well, I don't know how but Raiden somehow changed them just by holding his hands over my face. Saying that he always liked me better with brown eyes."

Sesshomaru nodded, his question answered. "Where has that half-breed brother of mine and the others gotten to? I do not sense them in the village."

"That's because they're not. They left to go look for Raina. I was forced to stay here and keep the barrier up." Kagome thought about the barrier and her eyes flew up to Sesshomaru. "Wait, how did you get through?"

"It opened up to let me through." Sesshomaru said simply. "You're aura must have found mine and opened it subconsciously. You do have other things on your mind." Kagome nodded. Sesshomaru turned towards the door and away from Kagome. "I am to return to Rin, then return to the forest. I will also search for my niece." Kagome was shocked at his last sentence. She was surprised that he would search for her but even more so that he called Raina his niece.

Sesshomaru left the shrine house and then left the village. Kagome made a door in the barrier to let him through. She was still troubled by the mystery of how Sesshomaru got in. She had to of at least known that she was using her powers right? Kagome knew that her powers were connected to her emotions. Could it be that her powers were weakening because so was her emotional state?

* * *

PLEASE Review

Sparrow's Mistress


	21. Battle of Emotions at the Shrine House

**

* * *

**

For The One She Loves

**Written by: Sparrow's Mistress**

**Chapter 21: Battle of Emotions at the Shrine House**

* * *

Kimora, Rentaro, and Seri quickly approached their destination. They came across the barrier that surrounded the village and Kimora came to a halt. She raised her hand to signal the others to do the same. Kimora squinted to see the barrier and saw it flicker a few times. It was quite easy to miss since the sun was so bright. She smiled, nevertheless, knowing that getting into the village would be no problem at all.

"Kagome cant even concentrate enough to keep up a simple barrier." She motioned forward, and the three of them passed through while the barrier fell for a mere second.

The three intruders looked upon the quiet village. Kimora found this quite unusual since it was the middle of the day. She smirked as she didn't find Inuyasha's aura anywhere. _'This will be easier than we thought.'_

She turned to Seri and gave a quick nod. Seri nodded back and widened her stance. Seri closed her eyes and focused on the task at hand. She took a deep breath and when she opened her mouth she emitted powerful sound waves that created a shrieking noise. The waves reached the huts of the village and began to tear them apart while dirt and debris flew around in the air. The few villages outside fell to the ground covering their ears, dropping anything and or everything they were carrying.

Kagome who was still in the shrine house, also fell to the floor, with a splitting headache. She quickly picked herself up and ran outside. She looked down at the village she was supposed to be protecting and saw her people on the ground, and the destruction that was taking place. Her eyes narrowed as she picked up on the strong wind causing all the mess, and her mind first jumped to Kagura. "No, that wouldn't explain the screeching. These are sound waves."

She searched for the origin of the sound and powerful force and her eyes immediately locked on Kimora and the other two figures with her. That's when she noticed the little girl standing next to Kimora with her mouth open and waves coming out of it. _'So she's the one.' _Kagome thought as she pulled an arrow from her quiver and released it from her bow. The soaring light cut through the sky and headed straight for the girl.

Kimora sensed the familiar energy of a scared arrow and saw Kagome's arrow heading straight for them. Kimora jumped back several feet, tipping off the other two to do the same. She motioned for Seri to close her mouth then smiled. "She's over there. On top of the steps." Kimora pointed to the shrine. And without any further chit-chat they bounded off toward Kagome and landed right at the bottom of the stairs leading to the shrine.

Kagome readied another arrow, pulling back on the bowstring and aimed it at the demons. "Kimora," she said with a dangerous tone, her brows furrowed and hair whipping in the wind. "Where is my daughter?"

Kimora narrowed her eyes. And with malice she said, "Kagome, you know what Raiden wants. We'll make it a trade, you for Raina." Kimora saw the flash of pain in Kagome's eyes and grinned. "So what is your decision?"

Kagome went silent and thought about the promise Inuyasha made her make to him. _'I gave him my word that I wouldn't sacrifice myself to get Raina back.' _Kagome nodded and looked at Kimora dead in the eye. "I'm not going with you. You better tell me where Raina is right now or I'll kill you right here."

Rentaro laughed loudly. "And how will you do that? I'm surprised you could even create a sacred arrow considering that you can't even seem to keep up a simple barrier."

Kagome frowned and her brows furrowed even more, as she stared intently at Rentaro. _'What did he say? "__**You cant even keep up a barrier**__." What does that mean?' _

Kimora wore a smug look on her face. Taking pleasure in seeing Kagome distressed.

Seri took a step forward and spoke up in her childish voice. "How do you think we got in here silly? A barrier is to keep unwanted demons out and protect what's inside it. You're barrier wasn't nearly strong enough to do either."

Then it hit her. She remembered that her miko powers were controlled by her emotions. And as of lately she has been under great amounts of despair and pain. Kaede had told her that maintaining a barrier wasn't the most difficult thing but you needed to stay calm and you're miko powers would keep it up unconsciously. Especially Kagome since her power was so raw and came naturally.

'_That would explain how Sesshomaru had gotten in.' _Kagome looked passed Kimora and the others and saw the village that she was supposed to protect; her village. The huts were destroyed and villagers laid on the ground still in pain from Seri's sound waves. She fell to her knees and put her hands on the ground "How could I let this happen?"

* * *

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango rode Kirara as they tried to find any scent that would lead them to Raiden and/or Raina. Inuyasha was facing the wind trying to find any trace of Raina's when his nose came across a familiar scent laced with guilt and sorrow.

"Kagome." Inuyasha breathed.

"Did you say something Inuyasha?" Sango turned around.

"Something's wrong." Inuyasha said as he jumped off Kirara and bounded from tree to tree back to the village. Miroku and Sango exchanged looks then told Kirara to turn around.

* * *

Kagome was kneeling on the ground. Kimora looked at the pitiful figure at the top of the steps. _'Looks like she has finally dropped her guard.' _She thought as she stared at Kagome with disgust. _'Why does Raiden lust for _her_? She's nothing but a half-breed. She wasn't even born half-breed. I should been the one at Raiden's side. What's so special about her?' _She asked herself as she narrowed her eyes and felt Rentaro's gaze on her, awaiting orders. She nodded and cracked a small smile. "Do what must been done, but don't kill her. Remember our orders, to bring her back to Lord Raiden, alive. But if she is wounded it will easier for us to take her."

Rentaro nodded. He held out his hand and it suddenly burst into flames. He lifted it up to eye level, his palm facing him and concentrated on the flames. Kagome sensed something and looked down at Rentaro. She squinted to see him and his hand that was on fire. She concentrated on the flames that were licking at his fingers and they started to change shape. The flames moved from his hand to the tips of his fingers and took the form of a dagger. Rentaro grinned and held the dagger of flames between his index finger and middle finger. Then held it up to his left ear and gracefully threw the dagger at Kagome.

Kagome's eyes widened as she saw the dagger flying at her. She tried to pick up her bow, but her body wouldn't move. She thought about the villagers and how she let them down. And Raina, how she let her daughter down. _'Inuyasha, I know I promised to stay in the village and not leave you, but I've let too many people down.' _Kagome closed her eyes and awaited the hit. '_ Please save our daughter Inuyasha.'_

Seiji jumped from the trees to the right of the shrine house and landed right in front of Kagome, on the next step down. He unsheathed his sword and blocked the dagger, which pushed against the sword then burned out. Seiji lowered his sword and looked at the tree demons down below. Then he looked over his shoulder and down at Kagome. She slowly raised her head and stared back at him.

"Priestess Kagome, I'm a friend of your daughter. You must not give into these demons. You'll only be giving them what they want." Seiji looked forward, back at Kimora, Rentaro, and Seri. He turned his full attention to Rentaro and narrowed his eyes. "That was a cheap shot. Intending to harm someone while they're down. How cowardly."

Rentaro gave a short sarcastic laugh. "It's not cowardly. It is taking advantage of the situation." Rentaro opened his mouth again but Kimora held up her hand, cutting him off. Rentaro shut his mouth and looked to her in question.

Kimora dropped her hand and stared at Seiji intently. "Who are you? And what is your business interfering here?"

Seiji smirked and cocked an eyebrow. "You don't need to know that information. All you need to know is that I'm here to aid Priestess Kagome." Seiji felt several auras coming up from behind Kagome and him and thought it might be comrades of the three at the bottom of the steps. But as they came closer he realized that they were not with Kimora.

Kenji and the others emerged from behind the shrine house holding weapons. Kenji, Ryosuke, and Robin holding their swords, Makoto holding his staff and Emiko with her Hiraikotsu on her back and Mika in her arms. They took in the scene before them. Kagome on the ground, Seiji standing in front of her, sword raised, and the three demons at the bottom of the stairs. They looked at Seiji again and all five of them were confused. For each of them had strongly believed that Seiji was the one that had kidnaped Raina. But from what they could see, it looked like he was actually the good guy, by protecting Kagome.

Kenji stepped forward towards his mother. He raised his sword and stood next to Seiji. "Kaa-san, are you okay?" Kagome looked up at her son's back. Then felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked behind her and saw Ryosuke, Emiko, Makoto and Robin, who had put her hand on Kagome for support. To let her know they were here.

"How cute, the half breed pups and the human children want to protect you, Kagome." Kimora said in a girly voice. "Are you going to let them down too?" Kagome winced and lowered her head as she balled hands into fists. _'She's right. These teens are willing to risk their lives for me. Am I just going to sit here and let them die? But what if I fail and they die anyways? No, if you try they won't Come on Kagome, your son, nieces and nephews need you. Your daughter needs you." _Tears escaped Kagome's eyes, and she just wanted to die. _'I cant. Im not strong enough.'_

Kimora's smiled was gone and her eyes were challenging. "Do you _kids _think you can take us?" She half laughed, her face wicked but beautiful all the same.

"Even without Kagome, it's 6 against 3. That's two of us for one of you. So I implore you to tell us where Raina is, or I doubt that you will go back to your _Lord _alive."

"You talk big oh mysterious one. But if you kill us, you might never find out where Raina is."

"Oh, you'll definitely tell us before you die." Said Ryosuke stepping forward and standing on the other side of Seiji.

"We're not here to fight with you losers," said Rentaro. "We're here to bring Kagome back with us. And we wont leave without her. So if that means killing you all to get to her, then so be it." With that both of Rentaro's hands bursted into flames and he grinned. Kenji smirked too, anticipation washing over him, he was itching for a good fight. He wanted to make them pay for taking Raina away from her family.

"Enough talk, come at us already." Said Kenji.

Then, a bright light cut through the space between the two sides and pierced through Rentaro's right shoulder. Rentaro's head snapped from his shoulder to the culprit who fired the arrow. His fierce gaze landed on an even more fierce gaze. Kagome was standing up with another arrow already notched on her bow.

"You fucking bitch!" Rentaro yelled as the flames went out and he grabbed at his shoulder.

"You know, I've heard that a lot in the past few years. And it does get quite tiresome."

Kimora smiled. She had to give Kagome a little credit. "Kagome, since when did you become so fiery? A couple minutes ago you were having a breakdown. Why don't you just give up and come with us willingly before any of your loved one's blood is spilled."

"This coming from the side that already has a wounded fighter."

"I'll show you how wounded I am!" Rentaro's hands lit up again as he made to jump forward. But once again Kimora held up her hand in front of him.

"You're no use to people here. You're only hurting them. If you weren't in this village all those villagers wouldn't be hurt. Think about your family. You're supposed to protect them and this village. How can you do that if you cant concentrate enough to create a barrier and keep even the weakest demons out?"

"I can't concentrate because you took my daughter away from me!" Kagome's aura flared around her in anger making the ones closest to her flinch.

Seiji narrowed his eyes and looked to Kagome. He looked behind him and saw that Raina was indeed missing. His eyes flew down to the demons and his anger boiled inside him.

"I've had enough of this." Said Kenji. "You've taken my sister now you want my mother? I don't think so." Then Kenji jumped off the step and flew down the stairs at the three demons. Rentaro bounded forward to meet him in the middle. He molded his flames to make a sword and then swung it at Kenji. Kenji also swung his sword and the two met, clashing against each other.

Ryosuke and Makoto bounded down the steps to help Kenji, while Robin and Seri also engaged in a sword fight. Emiko held Mika in her arms trying to shield her as best as possible. She wanted to fight too but resisted knowing she couldn't just put Mika down and fight. She would be in danger then. Kagome feeling Emiko's dilemma looked to her and frowned.

"Emiko put Mika in the hut. I will put a barrier around it. Her being out here, even in your arms is dangerous." Emiko nodded as she ran into the shrine house to put Mika down, a barrier instantly covering the hut, and ran out with Hiraikotsu in hand. She threw it at Seri and it would have hit her right in the abdomen if she hadn't of jumped up to avoid an attack by Robin. Emiko drew her sword and her and Robin drove Seri back down the steps.

Kagome now slowly descended down the steps while shooting several sacred arrows at Kimora. _'Kimora's right. I'm putting everyone and everything I love in danger. Who am I kidding thinking I could protect this village?' _Kagome paused halfway down the steps and held the arrow against the bow. _'But if I give up now I'll be letting everyone down. I could still get Raina back without giving Raiden what he wants. And I have Inuyasha. Together we'll get our daughter back._' Kagome pulled back on the bow and sent a little bit more miko energy into the arrow. And Kimora found it a little harder to avoid them.

On top of the stairs, Seiji stood watching. He sheathed his sword and turned to leave, the ends of his sash blowing in the wind. "They'll be fine for now, they've got this one." Seiji jumped into the trees and made his way through this forest. "And now to deal with more serious matters."

'_Raina.'_

Back on the stairs Rentaro was injured from Kagome's arrow and that put a damper on his ability to fight Kenji and Ryosuke. He now had two deep gashes, one on his bicep and one across his back. While Kenji and Ryosuke only had a couple of burns on their clothes and arms.

Seri wasn't doing too good either. Robin and Emiko showed her no mercy despite her appearance of a little girl. Seri had a cut on her cheek that was bleeding profusely and a slash on her thigh. She was blocking the girls' swords with small daggers but fought a lot with her fists. She was more of a hand to hand combat fighter, and she was good at it. Robin and Emiko already had bruises on their sides from her punches and kicks. But they rarely let her get so close inside their defenses.

Kimora was too preoccupied to notice that they were losing the fight. Kagome kept her busy by sending one sacred arrow after another. And Kimora kept throwing dark energy balls at Kagome. But it took Kimora longer to generate dark energy then it did for Kagome to send sacred arrows and Kimora had to dodge the arrows too. Even though Kimora was doing worse than Kagome, Kagome was emotionally spent. And to get an edge, Kimora played on that factor.

"Kagome, just give up. If you don't you'll never get Raina back. Your search and rescue party will never find where Raiden is." Kimora said with a smile.

Kagome lowered her bow and a feeling of defeat washed over her. Kimora took advantage of the situation and generated a larger dark energy ball and aimed it at Kagome. She realized too late that one of Kimora's attacks her racing towards her. She turned to the side to avoid it and it just graze the side of her waist. Kagome fell to the ground it pain. She could feel the dark energy tainting her body. But Kagome lifted herself up and tried to get to her feet. She felt an enormous rush of power flowing through her and her body became engulfed in pure miko light, just like it had 16 years ago against Naraku. She hair moved around her and her clothes ruffled with the power.

Kimora's eyes went wide with fear and she took a step back. She drew her hands apart and readied another dark energy ball but a flash of blue lightening appeared and hit her. Kimora screamed and collapsed to the ground. Kagome blinked and the miko light receded into her body. She turned to the origin of the lightening to see Sesshomaru in front of the shrine house with Toukijin unsheathed. Kimora's eyes widened and gathered herself up to her feet. She stumbled backwards and then shot a hateful look at Kagome. Kimora turned her back as to leave then whipped around and threw an attack at Kagome. Sesshomaru appeared in front of Kagome and blocked the energy ball with Toukijin.

Kimora scowled and took a step back. "Seri, Rentaro, Let's go!" Then the three demons jumped back into the trees and disappeared.

Kagome's knees buckled under her and she started to fall to the ground, but Sesshomaru caught her before she hit the ground. He put his arm underneath her knees and back and picked her up bridal style. Kagome opened her eyes and smiled at him slightly.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." Then Kagome fell asleep. Sesshomaru looked down at her to assess her injuries. She was pretty battered up and bruised and he could smell the strong and alluring scent of her blood but couldn't seem to find it. He stretched his neck to look on the side facing away from him and saw that she was grazed with a dark energy ball. He concluded that she must have countered it unconsciously when the burst of power rushed over her body since it wasn't spreading.

"Inuyasha will certainly be here soon. I know he must have caught the scent as easily as I did."

And as if on cue, Inuyasha flew from the trees and landed on the ground at the bottom of the steps. He looked around at the village, then to Sesshomaru holding his mate in his arms. Inuyasha felt his stomach drop and his heart rise into his throat. His demon blood flared with a desire to kill the ones who hurt his mate. But he put a hand on his Tetsusaiga and it calmed his blood. In a flash, he appeared by Sesshoumaru's side, Sesshomaru gently handing Kagome over to him. He held her just as Sesshomaru did and looked at her bruised and dirty face. He could hear her breathing and when he put his head to her chest her heart was still beating. He let out his breath and sighed.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. Forgive me." He nestled his head in her hair and breathed in her scent. He drew back pained by the scent of blood mixed with her usually sweet scent. He walked down the rest of the steps that had just been fought upon and proceeded to take Kagome to their hut. When he got to the bottom of the steps he paused. "When I come out I want to know exactly what happened." Then quickly went inside.

* * *

PLEASE Review

Sparrow's Mistress


	22. True Identity Revealed

**A/n: **Hey guys. Here is the brand new, never been seen before, chapter!!! YAY! Please review. No matter what... PM put a different name, put your email, i dont care. Just review!! Thank you.

* * *

**For The One She Loves**

**Written By: Sparrow's Mistress**

**Chapter 22: True Identity Revealed**

Sesshoumaru and the young adults stood waiting on the top of the stairs in front of the shrine in memorial of Kaede and Kikyo. Inuyasha emerged from the hut and climbed the steps, his amber eyes smoldering. Kagome's blood was on his hands, the scent of it driving his senses crazy. He felt secure enough to leave her side, knowing that she would be alright for the time being. She had just fainted from the exhaustion of whatever had happened before he arrived and the wound in her side. He had put that much together, but he still needed to know what happened to cause all this.

Inuyasha approached the ground and looked to Sesshoumaru. "What happened here?" He demanded in a strong voice.

"I had just gotten here a few minutes before you did." He said sternly. He could sense Inuyasha's demonic blood pulsing but receding at the same time. He had first sensed the blood surge from inside his brother the moment his eyes landed on Kagome in his arms. Sesshoumaru eyed Inuyasha intensely. _'He must have worked on keeping it under control. I could have easily had a tough fight on my hands, holding his injured mate in my arms.'_

"Kenji." Kenji stepped forward and faced his father. "What happened?"

He hesitated. "We were training in the forest when we got this splitting headache from this screeching sounds. When we went to check it out we found Seiji standing in front of Mom and Kimora and two other demons at the bottom of the steps to the shrine."

"Who the hell is Seiji?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

"He is the demon that saved Raina when her and Emiko went to the hot springs a couple weeks ago. He was with her when Raina was kidnapped, and this whole time we thought it was him who kidnapped her but he protected Mom."

Inuyasha nodded satisfied with the description of this Seiji and urged Kenji to continue with the story. "Kimora and her followers wanted to take Mom with them to Raiden but we fought them, holding them off until Uncle came and they fled."

Inuyasha listened intently and thought about what had just been said to him. "Damn it, while we went to search for Raina they attacked the village and Kagome. Not only that but they came to take Kagome away!" Inuyasha's demonic blood flared again at the thought of Raiden. _'Damn that bastard. I __will__ kill him for what he has done.'_

* * *

Seiji bounded through the forest getting deeper and deeper into it. He had kept a quick pace ever since he left the village. He came to a slow jog and then to a walk when he came upon a castle surrounded by mist. He paused at the entrance and collected himself before he opened the front doors and entered.  
A memorizing geisha bowed and greeted him with a smile. "Welcome back Lord Seiji. We did not expect you back so soon."

"Where is he?" Seiji snapped.

The young geisha frowned and lowered h er head. "My Lord is in his chambers." Seiji heard the hurt in her voice but brushed it off. He nodded and walked off to find his _Lord. _He walked through many hallways, finally entering a main hallway and approached the double sliding doors at the end of it. Two geishas sitting at the doors put their hands on the ground in front of them and bowed before sliding the doors open.

"Seiji," a voice said in an amused tone. "Welcome back. I wasn't sure if you were going to come back at all. So, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Don't give me that bull shit!" The two geishas gasped before quickly shutting the doors in fright. "You know damn well why I'm here! Let Raina go!" Seiji flew across the room and slammed into the wall.

"Remember your place boy. Do not come into my chambers barking demands at me." Raiden was sitting against the wall with his elbow on his knee propping his head up. Seiji pulled himself together and kneeled on one knee.

"Forgive me, my Lord." He thought about his next words carefully before speaking them. "May I ask you why you kidnaped Raina when you sent me to capture her heart to get an advantage on Inuyasha?"

"Better Seiji. We'll let's see. To put it simply, you were taking too long and I feared that you compromised my plans by falling in love with your charge."

"I did nothing but follow your orders sir." Seiji bowed. He kept his gaze to the floor and his jaw clenched.

Raiden laughed. "You're a skilled fighter with an air of professionalism and you kill without remorse, but when you're around her you let your guard down and enjoy her company. You smiled for the first time in your life. You've always been stoic and you never get attached. So it makes me wonder."

"I admit that there's something about her that is alluring but all I've done up until now was all a part of my act. Raina hadn't completely fallen for me yet and I could not move on with the plan till she trusted me all they way."

Raiden looked at Seiji then smiled. "I see. I'm sorry I interrupted your plans but it doesn't matter now. I'm using Raina as leverage to get my Kagome."

"With all respect sir, Inuyasha wont choose between his pup and his mate. I ran into Kimora and the others in the village," Raiden's gaze snapped to Seiji in anger. "Rentaro almost fatally injured Kagome so I had to step in. But they got defeated by Sesshoumaru and retreated."

As if on cue Kimora, Rentaro, and Seri came through the double doors. Kimora growled and narrowed her eyes at Seiji then smiled when she noticed the hold behind him in the wall.

"Raiden..." Kimora spoke in a beautiful tone. But Raiden held up is hand.

"Seiji and I were talking and you interrupted us. Quietly wait outside." Kimora's eyes became small slits and sent a glare in Seiji's direction. She bowed quickly and stormed out of the room, Rentaro and Seri at her heels. "Continue."

"Before, Kagome would have easily left Inuyasha if she thought he would be able to get Raina back. You know how self-sacrificing she is. But she has made a vow not to leave him no matter how guilty she feels. Kagome will not come to you and Inuyasha will just come after you in order to get Raina back."

"I see that sending you to capture Raina's heart was a good plan. You have collected useful information. But if what you say is true, then we have only one choice. To return Raina and have you continue to gain her trust and then use her to get to Inuyasha and Kagome."

Seiji bowed. "Yes milord. As you wish."

"Kimora, Rentaro, Seri get back in here." The doors flew open and they returned. "Although I am furious you came back without Kagome I'll deal with you when you return. You are to take Raina back to her village then return here."

"But Raiden!"

Raiden was immediately in front of Kimora lifting her up by one hand to her throat. "Was I unclear Kimora?" He snarled.

"No...sir..." she gasped as he dropped her to the floor.

"I didn't think so. Kimora take Mameha and Toshiro with you to the village. Rentaro and Seri you two stay here. As for you Seiji, you may escort them to the village but stay out of sight. Then continue your work as soon as possible." All five of them bowed and left the room.

Raiden slanted his gaze. "There are many different ways to get to you Kagome. And in the end, I will have you and the Shikon No Tama. Even if I have to kill everyone in your life."

* * *

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, only to be met with smoldering amber eyes. She carefully reached out to him with her aura and was immediately overcome with remorse and guilt. Kagome furrowed her brows. "You couldn't possibly believe that this is your fault.""Of course it is." Inuyasha whispered looking down to Kagome's wound in her side, which was almost fully healed. Kagome lifted her arm and rested the back of her hand on Inuyasha's cheek. 

"There was no way you could have known Kimora would attack while you guys were gone."

Inuyasha protested. "But I shouldn't have left you alone. I knew that Raiden was after you and I left you unprotected."

Kagome slowly sat up. "But I wasn't unprotected. I would be with Raiden right now or even dead if Kenji and the others weren't there. They saved me." Kagome smiled. Inuyasha placed a chaste kiss on Kagome's forehead.

"You're right. They're pretty strong those pups." The corners of his mouth turned up slightly. He was in no mood to be overly happy. He almost lost his mate again, thanks to his careless mistakes. His eyes returned on Kagome's body then trailed up to her face. "How are you feeling?"

Kagome took in her own appearance. "Well, the wound in my side is almost healed, that's the most damaged part of me." She said trying to lighten the mood. "Other than that I have a couple scrapes and bruises but I'll be fine."

"Thank the Gods." Inuyasha said with a sigh. It was silent for a moment while they both took in the fact that Kagome was almost killed, again. Inuyasha took in Kagome again with his eyes, observing her appearance. She did have scrapes and bruises, but the thing that was most apparent was her face. She had black circles under her eyes and creases in her forehead. She was emotionally spent.

"Just rest for now." Inuyasha coaxed, trying to get her to lay down again. Kagome shook her head feeling very exhausted but didn't want to sleep just yet. There were too many important things to do. What if Raiden attacked again while she was resting? She couldn't take any chances. She wanted to make sure they would be ready if Raiden decided to take this opportunity to strike.

"No I can not rest yet." Kagome tried standing up but started to fall over until Inuyasha grabbed her waist and held her up right.

"Stupid bitch. You're not going anywhere." Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha we have to go inform Kouga all that has happened. I haven't even told him about Raina."

"That's none of his business." Inuyasha snarled and his eyes flashed red. "He's not Raina's father."

Kagome kneeled down to Inuyasha's level and put a hand to his face. "Of course he's not koibito, you are. But with Raiden making the first and second moves, we need his help to back us up." Inuyasha finally gave in and nodded.

"Fine, but this time I'm coming with you." Kagome smiled and walked out of the hut, her hanyou in tow behind her. Before they headed out for Kouga's den in the mountains they first needed to take care of a couple things. Kagome went to search for Leiko while Inuyasha went to find Miroku and Sango to tell them where they were going.

Kagome found Leiko in the village talking a couple of the villagers. When she saw Kagome approaching, she bowed to the villages and met up with her.

"Kagome, how are you feeling?" She asked concern crossing her face.

"I'm fine Leiko. I need to ask you a favor. Do you think you could keep the barrier up while Inuyasha and I go talk to Kouga?"

"Of course, I've been keeping it up while you were resting and it's no problem at all Kagome."

"Thank you so much." The miko-hanyous embraced in a hug and then stepped back. "I'll see you when we get back." Kagome waved to Leiko as she left and proceeded to meet up with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was waiting for her by the wall of the barrier and she rushed over to his side. "Let's go, I don't want to keep you out in the forest any longer than I have to." Inuyasha crouched down as he waited for Kagome to climb on his back. She smiled as a wave of nostalgia hit her.

'_Just like old times.' _Kagome got on his back and Inuyasha took off for the den of the wolf demon tribe.

Inuyasha and Kagome made it to the mountains in a couple hours. Inuyasha had gracefully landed on the top of the cliff that served as the entrance to the cave the wolf-demons slept in. On the way in they past Ginta and Hakku who waved ecstatically. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked on the side of Kagome through the cave. None of the wolves would dare hurt Kagome but he didn't want to be too comfortable, especially since Kagome was so exhausted. Walking next to her, he would be able to catch her easily if she were to faint.

The pair found Kouga where he usually was, in the back of then den, on the straw that made his bed. Kouga was leaning against the back wall of the cave when his eyes lit up at the sight of Kagome. He saw their exhausted expressions and stood up immediately.

"Raiden?"

A fire erupted in Inuyasha's eyes at the sound of that name. His eyes narrowed and Kagome looked down at the floor. His eyes softened and knew something was seriously wrong. Kagome never looked away from him before.

Kosaku appeared at his father's side. They were almost the same size, Kosaku being only a couple centimeters shorter than Kouga. "I smelled Inuyasha and Kagome while I was in the forest, I thought maybe Raina had come with them." Kagome's eyes started to glisten with moisture and Kouga could smell it instantly. She turned into Inuyasha's chest and Inuyasha held her against him with his arm. His eyes softened too but with anguish as he looked down at Kagome.

"Raiden kidnaped her." His voice was shaking, not with fear, but with uncontrollable anger. Kosaku and Kouga's eyes widened and shook off the shock. "Then as I went out into the forest to search for her, his followers attacked the village and Kagome."

A deep rumble formed in the wolf-demons chest. He called one of his men over never taking his eyes off Inuyasha. "Tell Ayame that Kosaku and I are going to Inuyasha and Kagome's village, and that we'll be there until we kill that son of a bitch or die." The man nodded grimly and went to deliver the message. "We better go. The sooner we make it back to the village the better." Inuyasha nodded and picked up a silent Kagome in his arms, carrying her that way the whole way home.

* * *

Kimora and Seiji walked down the hallway to retrieve Mameha and Toshiro so that they could take Raina back to her village. They walked in silence as they approached the room feeling the disdain they both had for one another. Sure, they both served under the same Lord but they never got along.

They slid the door open to find Toshiro lying on the floor and Mameha leaning against the wall. "We've got our orders." Kimora said in disgust. "We are to take the girl back to her village." Mameha raised her eyebrow but stood up regardless and walked towards the door. Toshiro sat bewildered.

"We're just going to bring her back? After all that?"

"Do not ask questions human." Seiji said in a bored voice.

Toshiro shut his mouth. He knew better than to go against a demon. He shrugged it off and stood up. "It's too bad. I wanted to have some more fun with her."

Seiji was on top of him, his sword to his throat before he could even blink. Toshiro's eyes widened with fear. "What did you say?" Seiji demanded in a dangerous voice.

"She's a beautiful girl that one, I only wanted to see what it would be like to be inside of her," he said with a sick smile. "Tell me you didn't want her when you first laid eyes on her."

Seiji leaned closer and grabbed his lower jaw. He smelled his lips and a faint trace of Raina's scent lingered. Seiji's aura flared around him in anger. Mameha turned away from the scene. She knew just what would happen and Toshiro had it coming.

Seiji smirked pulling the sword away from Toshiro's throat but remaining on him. "She tasted good didn't see Toshiro? Sweet but not too sweet?"

Toshiro smiled seeing Seiji relax. "Exactly. She tasted so good." Seiji pulled his jaws open to expose the inside of his mouth and ripped out his tongue with his bare hands. Toshiro howled like an animal. His hands flew to his mouth as the blood poured out from it. As he was worrying about his mouth Seiji sniffed out his body wondering if he had touched Raina with any other part of him. Seiji grabbed one of Toshiro's hands and pinned it to the ground. He took his sword and brought it down upon his hand. Toshiro screamed even more loudly than before. The gurgling and mumbling became louder as he tried to speak but couldn't without his tonuge and with all the blood in his mouth.

Seiji elegantly jumped off of Toshiro and turned his back on the writhing human on the floor covered in blood. "You're lucky you didn't touch her with anything else." He said, looking back and down at his crotch. "You would be in so much more pain." Seiji exited the room heading towards Raina's room. He carefully covered himself with a barrier and stood right outside Raina's door. He put his hand on the door, resting it there for a couple minutes then stood aside as Mameha and Kimora went inside to retrieve her. He heard a sickening blow to the head and knew that they had knocked her out. When they exited Seiji entered to see Raina on the ground bound, gagged and blindfolded, ready for the trip back to her village. Seiji was going to have to carry her now that Toshiro was indisposed.Whether we lived or died, Seiji didn't care. He would only kill him later if he somehow did survive.

Seiji kneeled at Raina's side and picked her up, cradling her against his chest. He wiped dried blood from the corner of her mouth and held his hand to her cheek. "Raina, forgive me." He picked her up and carried her out the door and out of the castle.

* * *

Please Review

Sparrow's Mistress


End file.
